Bonustrack Perfección (2 parte Perfección)
by Milimoni
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y Alondra ha tenido una buena idea, mala idea... Que la llevará directo al seno de los Vulturis... Jasper y la familia completa tendrá que ir a rescatarla... podrán hacerlo? Esta es la versión corregida, sin los problemas de falta de letras y símbolos. Espero que les guste )


Introducción:

Hace 5 años que Raymond ha terminado su carrera, y se trasladado a Londres, donde ha estado trabajando y ha conocido a una chica, con quién tiene planes de casarse. Su nombre, Anne.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar, yo le recomendé que era preferible que, contara la historia de sus verdaderos padres, de los que habían muerto en el accidente donde lo encontré, cuando era bebé y que variara el relato diciendo que había sido criado por mi familia, ya que los humanos no podrían entendernos. Fue así que Batista y yo, pasamos a ser sus hermanos.

La familia en pleno, también nos encontrábamos en Inglaterra, en Exton, cerca del Parque Nacional de Exmoor, debido a que Carlisle nos había convencido que los acompañáramos. Y con Batista habíamos aceptado, ya que mi esposo me hizo ver que de no hacerlo, era posible que regresaran aquellas pequeñas guerras personales con Jasper... desencadenando la vuelta de mis dolores.

Lo único que no me gustó de todo eso, fue que regresamos a la secundaria... Con todo lo que me había costado terminarla, y estaba de vuelta.

Lo que me lo hizo más llevadero, fue que íbamos los ocho. Así con Alice y Bella formamos un trío bastante desordenado y que nos gustaba molestar al resto de nuestros hermanos, en especial a Ed y Rose. Mientras, con mi hermana, nos dedicábamos a vigilar a nuestros respectivos esposos. Los cuales, por un asunto de apoyo y protección, habían tomado las mismas clases con Em.

Así Emmet, Rose, Batista y Jasper terminarían primero y al año siguiente, lo haríamos Bella, Edward, Alice y yo.

Mi padre había abierto una consulta particular en la ciudad y mi madre se había ofrecido para ayudar con la restauración de una iglesia antigua, que tenía unos vitrales hermosos.

Todos vivíamos en una casa a las afueras del pueblo, donde nuestra existencia era bastante apacible. Bueno, al menos hasta que ocurrió lo que no debería haber pasado nunca.

Capítulo Nº 1:

Fue el último año que aún estaríamos los ocho estudiando, cuando comenzó a rondar una idea en mi mente, y se la trasmití a Jasper un día que salimos, sólo los dos, de caza...

Íbamos corriendo, cuando me detuve de pleno, y le dije:

\- Jazz, espera.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó fastidiado.

\- Quiero conversarte de algo, pero que no sepa Alice – esto, generalmente, se lo decía cuando quería que la bloqueara.

\- Lo siento, chiquita – me contestó, simulando una seriedad que estaba lejos de la verdad -, tú sabes que a ti te quiero mucho, pero sólo la amo a ella.

\- No seas tonto – dije y le di una palmada en su hombro.

\- De acuerdo, dime, pero no te pongas violenta.

Me calmé para preguntar...

\- ¿Recuerdas el día de mi boda con Batista?

\- Por supuesto, te veías hermosa y feliz.

\- El otro día, estaba viendo la foto que nos tomaron a toda la familia y, con el tiempo, le he dado la razón a Alice, respecto al traje que te pusiste.

\- Mmmm. Me parece que sé hacia donde va esta conversación...

\- A la promesa que te hice cuando te pedí que no te cambiaras.

\- ¿Van a repetir la boda?

\- Eso quiero, aunque todavía no he hablado con Batista.

\- Bueno, si quieres que te entregue, yo lo haré.

\- Mmmm, no... No era eso exactamente lo que quería proponerte.

\- ¿Entonces? – y me dedicó una mirada perspicaz.

\- ... – dudé un poco antes de continuar – Es que... te pedí que bloquearas a Alice... porque había pensado en algo especial...

\- Chiquita, ¿qué sucede? – se puso serio.

\- Bueno, es que, como te decía... Me puse a ver los recuerdos de la boda y... me acordé de algunas conversaciones previas a ese día... Algunas con Bella o Esme...

\- Alondra, ¿por qué estás dando tanto rodeo? – había comenzado a agotar su paciencia.

\- Es que me acordé de una conversación que tuve con Alice...

\- ¿Y de qué hablaron? – trató de animarme.

\- Del día que te casaste con ella... la primera vez.

\- Sí, fue algo muy especial – hablaba como si estuviera rememorando todo lo sucedido -. Ella se veía hermosa – sonrió -. Y yo estaba muy nervioso, aún no sé el motivo, porque llevábamos años viviendo juntos, pero la ceremonia me...

\- ¿Asustaba? – aventuré a preguntar, al ver que no completaba la idea.

\- Sí, esa es la palabra – confirmó.

Jasper, con el tiempo, había logrado reconocer que también tenía sus propios temores, lo único que eso lo hacía sólo con Alice y conmigo. Aunque aquello ya era un gran logro.

\- Pero, ¿qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, es que Batista y tú terminan la secundaria este año, y con Alice, lo hacemos el próximo... Entonces, se me había ocurrido que... quizás pudiéramos realizar una boda... ¿doble?... ¿Los cuatro?

\- ¿Los cuatro?... No es mala idea – me contestó -... Aunque quedaría pendiente que sea yo quién te entregue.

\- Creo que tenemos tiempo – dije con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, Emmet y Rose pensaban viajar a fin de año, y con Batista estábamos haciendo planes para esperarlas... De acuerdo, voy a hablar con Alice, estoy seguro que estará encantada.

\- Pero, ¿te pido un favor? – pregunté con tono de ruego.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Aún no le digas nada, que sino se va a poner a planear todo desde ahora.

Rió.

\- Bien, esperaré hasta la graduación. ¿Te parece?

\- Perfecto – me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Después, nos fuimos corriendo, haciendo competencia de quién percibía primero una presa.

Capítulo Nº 2:

Esperamos hasta el día de la fiesta de graduación y retomamos aquella conversación, cuando me sacó a bailar.

\- ¿Ya conversaste con Batista sobre tu idea, para el próximo año? – me preguntó.

\- Aún no – contesté -, ¿y tú? ¿Ya le dijiste algo a Alice?

\- Tampoco... Pero, tenía pensado hacerlo más rato.

\- De acuerdo. Yo le hablaré a Batista cuando nos vayamos.

\- ¿Le vas a proponer matrimonio? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Mmmm, podría ser – y me reí bajito pensando en la cara que pondría Batista, si hacía algo así. No creía que mi esposo fuera a ser muy moderno al respecto, en mucho tenía unas ideas bastante anticuadas.

Cuando terminamos de bailar, regresamos con nuestras parejas que conversaban sentados en una de las mesas que estaba al lado de la pista de baile.

En cuanto nos acercamos, Alice me raptó a un lado...

\- Alondra, ¿qué pasa? – me interrogó.

\- Eso debería preguntar yo. Acabas de raptarme – le reclamé.

\- Quiero saber en qué andan ustedes. Jasper, en cuanto se pusieron a bailar, me bloqueó. Y tú lo hiciste poco después.

\- No me digas que estás celosa – esbocé una sonrisa.

\- No son celos, sino temor. Los conozco a ambos, y sé que también les gusta hacer maldades.

\- Pero creo que ésta que estamos planeando, te va a gustar.

\- ¿Ves? Ya le decía a Batista que algo tramaban.

\- Bueno, pero deja que sea Jazz el que te lo diga.

\- ¿Y cuándo se supone que va a pasar eso?

\- Te prometo que no va a demorar... Ahora, volvamos, que quiero bailar con Batista.

Y tomé su mano para regresar con nuestros respectivos esposos.

Aquella noche, con Batista, regresamos temprano a la casa y les dejamos el coche a mis hermanos. Nosotros teníamos unos planes especiales, los mismos que nos hicieron disfrutar del alba muy juntos, en la cama, desnudos.

Cuando ya estaba claro, me acerqué a mi esposo, para besarlo y decirle:

\- Te amo.

\- ¿Sabías que extraño que no me lo digas más seguido? – preguntó.

\- Pero si te lo digo a diario.

\- Pero no cuando estamos en el instituto.

\- Para una próxima vez, voy a exigir a Carlisle que quedemos en el mismo nivel, así tomamos todas las clases juntos, y podré decírtelo más seguido.

\- Te amo – contestó y me dio un besito en la frente, para continuar con... –. Alondra, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Anoche, Alice me comentó que Jasper y tú parecen que están planeando algo; que cuando se juntan, la bloquean. ¿Eso es cierto?

\- Podría ser – le dije -. Aunque a esta hora, ella ya debe saber de lo que se trata.

\- ¿Y no me puedes contar?

\- ¿Te importa más ratito?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Quiero confirmar que ella ya lo sabe, de lo contrario, le voy a echar a perder la sorpresa a Jazz.

\- De acuerdo.

A pesar de que mi esposo se esforzaba en ocultarlo, aún con todo el tiempo que había pasado, seguía sintiendo celos de mi hermano. Lo que nunca me pude explicar es cómo era posible que sintiera eso por Jazz, siendo que nunca puso problema con mi relación con Alan... Que de este último hubiera entendido que sintiera celos. Mal que mal, había estado a punto de casarme con él, y luego había sucedido el episodio del reloj, pero ni aún así.

Bueno, pero poco después nos levantamos y fuimos a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Lamenté no haberle pedido a mi hermano, que me avisara cuando le dijera el plan a Alice, y tuve que armarme de paciencia.

Cuando regresamos, Emmet estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto en el plasma de la sala, y le pregunté:

\- Em, ¿haz visto a Jasper?

\- Desde anoche, no – luego sonrió, para decir -. Me parece que con Alice aún siguen de fiesta.

\- Vaya – comenté -, cuando no lo necesito, me lo encuentro en todas partes; pero cuando lo necesito, no está... ¿Y Ed? – pregunté a las perdidas.

\- Con Bella salieron poco después que ustedes.

\- Bueno, voy a lamentarlo si interrumpo algo, pero en verdad que necesito hablar con Jazz – dije en tono de disculpa, más para mí que para Em o Batista, y tomé mi móvil marcando el número de mi hermano.

Después de dos timbres...

\- Aló – su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

\- Jazz, soy yo... ¿están bien? – pregunté sospechando que había interrumpido más de algo.

\- Alondra – dijo conservando su tono poco amistoso -, ¿qué pasa? Nosotros estábamos bien.

\- Bueno, primero sólo estaba preocupada, pues desde anoche que no sabíamos nada de ustedes, y Ed no está...

\- ¿Y no lo has llamado? – me interrumpió con un tono bastante irónico.

\- No, él no lleva tantas horas desaparecido... Segundo, necesito saber si ya le dijiste a Alice.

\- Como te prometí, lo hice anoche... Ahora, me gustaría continuar con lo que hacía cuando llamaste.

\- Mmmm... No sé si podrás, yo creo que mejor vuelves a comenzar... Por favor, dile a Alice que lo siento.

Y le corté.

Batista me miraba aún más curioso que Emmet, mientras yo sonreía pensando en lo enojado que debería encontrarse Jazz en ese momento, y comenté:

\- Voy a tener que esconderme por un par de días, hasta que se calme. De lo contrario mi existencia correría serio peligro... Aún más que en Italia... Al parecer, los interrumpí en un momento muy especial.

Y Em se rió de buena gana...

\- ¡Eres única! – exclamó, sin parar sus carcajadas.

Con el tiempo, el último episodio con los Vulturis había sido asimilado, y ahora nos podíamos reír abiertamente de eso, tomándolo como punto de comparación a cualquier cosa mala que pudiera ocurrir. Claro que en lo personal, trataba de no tocar el tema frente a Carlisle, que siempre había visto a los Vulturis como amigos y, con todo lo ocurrido desde los episodios con Bella, se había sentido traicionado por ellos.

Capítulo Nº 3:

Poco después, con Batista fuimos a nuestro cuarto y él me preguntó:

\- Ahora, me puedes aclarar de qué se trata todo esto.

\- Sí – contesté con una sonrisa y me acerqué a abrazarlo -. Ahora, sí... ¿Recuerdas cuando te comenté que a Jazz le había prometido que, la próxima vez que efectuáramos nuestra boda, él sería quién me entregaría?

\- Claro que me acuerdo... ¿Quieres efectuarla de nuevo?

\- Me encantaría – le contesté, tomándolo como una proposición de su parte.

\- ¿Y para eso tanto misterio?

\- Es que no va a ser Jazz quién me entregue... – y lo miré con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Entonces? – su cara seria, me divertía.

\- Con Jazz queremos organizar una boda doble: él con Alice y yo contigo... ¿Qué te parece?

Por un momento se quedó pensativo...

\- Me alegro que Jasper tenga a Alice... De lo contrario, me sentiría muy celoso... Ustedes son dignos hermanos... – luego su sonrisa se hizo amplia – Me parece perfecto – y se acercó a besarme.

Lo único que sentí de este episodio, fue que aquella noche, cuando con Batista estábamos en nuestra cama, siendo felices... Sonó mi móvil. Juro que no iba a contestar, pero mi esposo me convenció de hacerlo, cuando tomó mi móvil y vio que era una llamada de Carlisle.

Me puse seria, y contesté...

\- Aló, Carlisle, ¿qué sucede?

Sabía que debería ser algo grave, para que mi padre estuviera llamándome a esa hora. Claro que lo que me sorprendió, fue lo que escuché...

\- Dice Alice que no te preocupes, que con esto se da por pagada. Ahora, pueden continuar, o reiniciar... Lo que más les apetezca – y cortó... Era Jasper, que le había pedido prestado el teléfono a mi padre, para tomar venganza de lo sucedido temprano.

Al día siguiente, luego de un par de manotazos en el hombro de mi hermano, con mi hermana comenzamos a organizar lo que sería un gran acontecimiento familiar. Comenzando por reunirnos los cuatro para pensar en la fecha y quedamos de acuerdo para dos semanas después de la graduación de Alice y mía.

Cuando les contamos al resto de la familia nuestros planes, estaban tan dichosos como nosotros, en especial Esme, ya que sería una ocasión en que nos reuniríamos todos, incluidos Renesmee, Jacob y Raymond.

Cuando me mencionaron al licántropo, pensé en cómo lo haría para no desaparecer. Porque, aún con el tiempo transcurrido, yo seguía teniéndole pavor. Pero, decidí que ya tendría tiempo de solucionar ese pequeño impase.

Por otro lado, cuando confeccionamos la lista de asistentes, por mi mente pasó la posibilidad de invitar a alguien especial. A quién tenía unos deseos locos (literalmente) de conocer, pero que no estaba segura de la reacción que tendría Jazz a que lo hiciera... me refería a María.

Dejé pasar el tiempo antes de pensar en proponérselo a mi hermano, aunque escogí una época muy poco apropiada para los resultados que tuvo esa conversación. Me refiero a las vacaciones de navidad, en que luego de pedirle a Batista que necesitaba hablar con Jasper a solas, y soportar una mirada desaprobatoria de Alice, la que no me dijo nada, ya que sabía que de todas maneras lo haría; me acerqué a mi hermano y le dije:

\- Jazz, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta, juntos?

Él me quedó mirando extrañado, para luego contestar:

\- De acuerdo.

Y juntos comenzamos a caminar por el sendero que conducía al pueblo.

Llevábamos como cinco minutos sin decir media palabra, y me preguntó:

\- Chiquita, ¿qué pasa?

\- Estaba pensando... ¿Hace cuánto que no discutimos?... Pero, de esas peleas en que hasta nuestra existencia estaba en juego.

Me miró extrañado y me dijo:

\- Bueno, la última vez fue por el asunto de Raymond... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Suspiré.

\- Tengo la impresión que volveremos a hacerlo...

\- No lo creo, chiquita... Para discutir se necesitan dos y yo no voy a hacerlo.

Volví a suspirar dándome ánimo...

\- Jasper, hasta Alice sabe que volveremos a hacerlo... Quiero invitar a alguien a la boda – solté al fin.

\- ¿A quién?... No me digas que a Alan.

\- No, no se trata de él. Alice me comentó que no podría viajar en ese tiempo.

\- ¿Alice? – preguntó y en su voz se notaba cierto grado de celos que no se molestó en ocultar.

\- Sí... Y por favor, no vengas con uno de tus ataques de celos infundados... Yo le pedí a ella que investigara lo que podría pasar con cada uno de los posibles invitados y, con respecto a Alan y Miranda, me dijo que no podrían asistir... ¿Contento con mi explicación? – no me contestó y continuamos caminando en silencio por un trecho.

\- Entonces, ¿a quién quieres invitar? – me preguntó mirando de frente al camino.

\- A alguien a quién no conozco... – dudé un poco en este punto. Porque la verdad era que tenía que conocerla, pero que no la recordaba – Disculpa, sí la conozco, pero no me acuerdo de ella.

\- ¿Ella? – me preguntó, achicando los ojos mientras me miraba.

Jazz tendría sus defectos, pero no es verdaderamente tonto. Sabía... o presentía de quién se trataba.

\- Estoy hablando de María – solté finalmente, y su respuesta fue un largo gruñido.

Algo me dijo que no hablara, que esperara a que él me dijera algo, lo que fuera.

Entonces...

\- No estoy de acuerdo. No veo la necesidad de invitarla.

\- Jasper, tú me conoces. Sabes que tan grande es mi curiosidad.

Se detuvo y me miró de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía, con la que podía intimidar a cualquiera, menos a la estúpida que tenía enfrente en ese momento.

\- Alondra, no quiero discutir contigo...

\- Y si tú vieras lo que yo sí quiero – satiricé, intentando dominar el enojo que comenzaba a embargarme.

\- No la quiero ver – siseó en un tono casi inaudible y amenazador.

Intenté calmarme, para tratar de razonar con él...

\- Jasper – comencé luego de inhalar una gran cantidad de aire -, trata de entenderme... quiero verla, o mejor dicho, conocerla. Si tuviera, así sea, una pequeña idea de ella, no lo mencionaría...

\- Si quieres te la puedo describir... Date cuenta que tú huiste de ella. Y no fue porque te sintieras muy a gusto, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Y tú, ¿no te das cuenta que ella es el punto de unión de nosotros?

\- Claro – satirizó -, en especial con la parte de: "Cuando la encuentres, deberás matarla".

\- Pero, no lo has hecho, a pesar de todas las oportunidades que has tenido. Además, no creo que ella vuelva a pedírtelo.

\- Alondra – me dijo en un tono que no dejaba espacio a la discusión -, yo no quiero verla. Si tanta es tu curiosidad, habla con Batista y viajen juntos a verla, yo no me opongo a eso... Lo que sí te recomiendo es que no quieras verla tú sola, sería peligroso.

\- Jazz, la verdad es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso... Sólo te estoy avisando algo que voy a hacer.

Volvió a detenerse y yo lo imité. Al mirarlo, él estaba con su vista fija en mí, y sus ojos denotaban un odio aún más grande que la vez anterior... y he de confesarlo, ahí sí me dio un miedo tal, que en milésimas de segundo, primero desaparecí y luego, di media vuelta regresando a la casa corriendo.

¿Cuántas veces había sentido miedo de mi hermano? Nunca tanto como para desaparecer, fuera de la vez cuando fui a buscarlo a Denali. Generalmente, él era quien me ponía furiosa y podía aparecer, pero no en aquella oportunidad.

Capítulo Nº 4:

Entré corriendo a la casa, directo a mi cuarto, que estaba desocupado, Batista no estaba.

Al entrar, alcancé a ver a mi madre y a Alice que conversaban en la sala.

Me puse a mirar por la ventana, necesitaba tranquilizarme, y comencé a volver a analizar si sería factible hacer la invitación a María, y si valdría la pena pelearme con Jasper por ella.

Si he de ser sincera, Jazz tenía razón en dudar de ella, en especial si se pensaba en lo que le había dicho con respecto a mí... Pero, mi curiosidad era muy difícil de controlar... ¿Qué me había impulsado a huir? ¿Qué había sucedido para que tomara esa determinación?... Bueno, si había permitido que él se fuera, no debía ser tan mala, ¿o había algo más tras la historia que me había contado?

Seguía sumergida en todos esos pensamientos, cuando escuché que golpearon a la puerta.

En un instante pensé en quién podría ser... Batista, no golpearía. Jasper, no creía que lo hiciera, sólo entraría y acabaría con mi existencia. Recordé que al entrar había visto a Esme y Alice conversando, por lo que debía ser alguna de ellas.

Fui a la puerta y abrí, encontrándome con mi hermana...

\- Alondra, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Por supuesto, pasa.

\- No sé por qué te empeñas en lastimar a Jazz – dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta tras ella.

\- Alice, yo en verdad no quiero hacer eso.

\- ¿Y cómo crees que se siente ahora?

Se dice que la mejor defensa es el ataque, por eso...

\- Tú sabías lo que iba a pasar y no hiciste nada por cambiarlo... Ni siquiera trataste de detenerme... Ahora, no me eches toda la culpa a mí.

Me quedó mirando con desaprobación...

\- ¿Y me hubieras hecho caso? – preguntó, para concluir con... – Estoy segura que con tu terquedad, hubiera sido inútil.

\- No sé... tal vez si hubieras sabido emplear las palabras correctas, me hubieras convencido – me volvió a mirar, ahora con una expresión de: "tú sabes que eso no es cierto", y tenía razón, yo me estaba mintiendo, con lo que quise cambiar la táctica diciendo -... Me asustó – lo acusé.

\- Alondra, recuerda que no tienes cinco años.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí?... Él debería conocerme y saber cómo me siento con respecto al tema de María.

\- Bueno, en eso te voy a dar algo de razón, en especial después que le dije lo que sucedería si no te contaba toda la historia – y suspiró.

\- ¿Qué toda la historia? – pregunté. Algo me decía que mi hermano me ocultaba algo, y con eso ella me confirmaba aquella suposición.

\- Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta hablar de las cosas de Jasper...

\- Lo sé – la interrumpí -. Y a él tampoco... ¿Crees que si insisto, lo hará?

\- Tal vez si hicieras algo que nunca has hecho... intimidarlo.

\- Alice, yo hablo en serio – le reclamé.

\- Yo también... – volvió a suspirar – Alondra, no te preocupes, que yo te voy a contar, ya que si bien es algo que tiene que ver con Jasper directamente, yo me vi involucrada sin querer... – la quedé mirando sin entender y ella continuó – Sé que Batista te contó sobre el viaje que hicimos para hablar con María sobre ti – sólo asentí -. Bueno, la verdad es que Jazz no fue el de la idea, sino que fui yo... Lo veía muy confundido, en especial por lo que ella le había dicho de ti. Estaba convencido de que si te hubieras presentado con tu nombre verdadero, él no lo hubiera pensado dos veces, y te habría exterminado... Así sea que se hubiera tenido que enfrentar a Batista para hacerlo... – luego susurró – Idea tonta – y volviendo a su tono normal -. ¿Te has dado cuenta que nosotras tenemos más fe en él, que él mismo?... Pero, bueno, yo le dije que sería mejor si volvía a hablar con María y le pidiera que se explicara bien sobre a lo que se refería cuando le dio esa... – dudó un poco - instrucción. Fue así que viajamos diciendo a todos que era para recopilar el máximo de datos con respecto a ti... Yo había visto lo que podría suceder y pensé que podría variarlo. Me equivoqué... No me preguntes el motivo, porque tal vez el único que podría decírtelo sea Edward, pero ella te odia... Los datos que obtuvimos, fue lo que nos alcanzó a contar antes de que tomara el tema del término de tu existencia – hizo una pausa larga y luego continuó -. Cuando Jasper le dijo que jamás te haría daño, ella le contestó que si no lo hacía él, ya encontraría a alguien que sí... Aunque dudó que fuera a mantener esa decisión, porque tú eras alguien con muchas habilidades, y una de ellas era, justamente, "abusar" de quienes te quieren. Al punto de querer acabar con tu existencia con sus propias manos... Te comparó con el peor de los demonios.

\- Pero, ¿qué le hice? – no lograba entender a lo que se refería.

\- No sé. Ella no quiso explicarse... Jasper le pidió que lo hiciera, pero no quiso. Sólo dijo que era algo entre tú y ella en lo que no tenía porqué meterse él... Ahora, tú quieres invitarla. ¿Sabes lo que eso significaría?... Jazz sólo quiere protegerte, pero tú no lo permites. Eres terca y curiosa... Ambas cosas que te pueden llevar a tu extinción... Alondra, por favor, déjalo por el bien de todos – me rogó.

\- Alice, tú sabes que te quiero tanto como a Jazz o Batista, pero lo que me dices, sólo hace que quiera saber el motivo de que ella me odie tanto... – vi sus ojos desilusionados ante mi respuesta – Sé que tu intención era todo lo contrario, pero no puedo dejar esto así...

Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, para salir lo más rápido que pude de la habitación y luego de la casa. Tomé mi coche y me fui con dirección al aeropuerto.

Mientras manejaba, llamé a Batista, para explicarle lo que había sucedido y pedirle que me dejara hacer esto a mí sola. De principio se negó terminantemente, pero luego de insistir, me dijo que me daría de ventaja sólo hasta la salida del próximo vuelo, el que tomaría para alcanzarme... Eso sería lo único que dispondría para hablar con María. No pude hacer que variara esa condición, por lo que me vi obligada a aceptar. Me pidió que me cuidara, que me necesitaba... Nunca pensé que me resultara tan difícil continuar conduciendo, yo también lo necesitaba.

Aquel viaje fue duro. Por un lado, estaba sola, sin mi esposo, el amor de toda mi existencia. Recordaba sus últimas palabras: "Cuídate que te necesito" y mis ojos ardían... Por otro lado, estaban Jasper y Alice. Los ubico en el mismo nivel, porque a ambos los había decepcionado con esta decisión. Sabía que mi hermano querría acriminarse conmigo, que si María no lo hacía, él personalmente se encargaría. Tampoco podía olvidar a toda mi familia; según Clara yo siempre había querido que fuera muy numerosa, y lo había conseguido. Todos ellos me conocían y me perdonarían el haber escapado, nuevamente, para hacer otra estupidez. Y por último, estaba María... Siempre he pensado que los problemas hay que enfrentarlos. No importa cuanto nos demoremos en hacerlo, pero finalmente debemos hacerlo... Y había llegado el momento de enfrentar a la que me había transformado. Debía averiguar qué había sucedido que la había abandonado. Qué era lo tan terrible que había sucedido para que me odiara tanto.

En cuanto llegué al aeropuerto de destino, busqué un taxi y le di las señas que tenía para encontrarla.

Debo confesar que el chofer me ayudó bastante, porque Jazz nunca había sido muy específico en los detalles para poder hacerlo, y lo que más me podía ayudar, era lo que había logrado recopilar de algunas conversaciones con Carlisle.

Así llegué a una casa, casi una fortaleza, que desde afuera ya intimidaba. Como sería que el taxista dudo en dejarme ahí, pero finalmente se fue cuando me vio que yo no parecía asustada.

Me acerqué al portón, y llamé por el intercomunicador. Cuando me contestaron...

\- Buenas noches – dije -, mi nombre es Virginia, estoy buscando a María.

\- ¿Virginia? – preguntó una voz desde el otro lado.

\- Sí, ella me conoce como Virginia Ruiz.

\- Un momento – contestó. Poco después, el portón se abrió y salieron una mujer con cuatro hombres.

\- María dice que puedes pasar – me dijo la mujer.

Comencé a caminar detrás de ella y los hombres me rodearon. Lo que me sorprendió fue mi propia reacción, me dio tentación de risa, la que tuve que reprimir. Atravesamos un gran patio, en donde pude notar a varios hombres agazapados. En verdad que María debía tenerme mucho temor, como para desplegar semejante parafernalia por mí.

Capítulo Nº 5:

Cuando llegamos a la casa principal, me condujeron hasta una habitación que quedaba al fondo de un ancho pasillo, donde entramos sin golpear.

Al ingresar vi que se trataba de una sala amplia y en el fondo una figura de mujer, que se ocultaba en las sombras, mirando una pintura que colgaba de la muralla. Cuando se dio vuelta pude verla bien...

\- Virginia – dijo a modo de saludo mientras me sonreía, aunque en su posición pude darme cuenta de cierta hostilidad.

\- ¿María? – contesté yo, intentando confirmar de quién se trataba, ella sólo asintió – Por favor, tendrás que disculparme, pero me parece que debes saber que no guardo ningún recuerdo de cuando estuvimos juntas.

\- No te preocupes... Jasper ya me contó toda la historia. ¿Aún siguen juntos? – y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad como si hubieran sido semáforos en la oscuridad, intentando detenerme.

\- Si te refieres como hermanos, sí... Ambos estamos casados y no me gusta que quieras insinuar otra cosa.

\- Al menos, no has cambiado – me dijo -, pero me intriga tu visita... ¿A qué debo tan grande honor?

\- Supongo que debes estar al tanto que Jasper me contó lo que le dijiste que hiciera en caso de encontrarme.

\- Exterminarte.

Suspiré.

\- Sí, eso mismo. Todo ello ha confundido mucho a Jazz, y no te voy a engañar, has incitado mi curiosidad... Y he venido a saber el motivo de que le dijeras eso... ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿Por qué no me dejaste sólo ir? No puedo recordar nada, nadie te ha mentido al respecto.

Sonrió con desgano.

\- O sea que viniste a que te contara una parte de tu vida, la cual no conoces... De acuerdo... Pero, ¿de dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Desde tu transformación?

\- Desde donde más te acomode – contesté.

\- Bien... Entonces me saltaré algunos pasajes que debes suponer, como los de tu transformación... Creo que se lo conté a Carlisle, y él debe habértelo repetido. Como le dije a él, siempre fuiste muy especial, pues tu etapa de neófita duró más de dos años, en los que fuiste particularmente mortífera, ayudándome mucho... Te tenía un cariño muy grande. Pero, en tu naturaleza hay un componente que lo fui descubriendo con el tiempo: eres traicionera. No se debe confiar en ti, dañas a quienes te quieren, forzándolos a hacer cosas que no quieren... Muchas veces ocupé esta característica en mi beneficio, pero dolió cuando me lo hiciste a mí... Yo había confiado en ti y tú me traicionaste – esto último me lo dijo con un odio manifiesto -. Eso es algo que jamás te perdonaré.

\- Me hablas de traición, pero podrías explicarte mejor... Te prometo que no entiendo.

\- O sea que también has olvidado a Camilo... – y volvió a mirar la pintura en la pared.

Recién en ese momento, reparé en ella. Correspondía al retrato de un hombre, que se notaba que era uno de nosotros... moreno, delgado, de facciones finas, su pelo negro y ondulado. Si no hubiera sido por las características propias de nosotros: ojos color sangre, ojeras pronunciadas y su palidez en el rostro, a pesar de lo aceitunado de su piel; hubiera pasado por un humano bastante atractivo a ojos de cualquiera de ellos... Supuse que él era Camilo.

\- Lo siento – murmuré -, pero no lo recuerdo... ¿Debería?

Volvió a mirarme.

\- Bueno, por lo visto, voy a tener que refrescar tu memoria... Poco después que te transformé y que te había instruido en las reglas de nuestra sobrevivencia, viajamos hasta acá... Lo hicimos con otros dos neófitos: Camilo y Santiago...

\- ¿Por qué me escogiste? – la interrumpí.

\- La verdad es que no lo hice directamente. De hecho, en un principio, te iba a matar... Camilo y Santiago venían en el mismo barco que tú. Primero, vi a Santiago y no dudé en que me serviría... Era uno de los marineros, con una gran fuerza como humano y que se vio magnificada después de su transformación... Luego, los vi a ustedes. Me gustó Camilo. Tenía cierto rasgo de liderazgo, que a ti te hacía ver muy poca cosa. En especial, con tu marcada timidez... Me las ingenié para separarlos, y lo transformé a él. Pero, tú nos descubriste, aunque no gritaste – sonrió maliciosamente -, pensaste que nos estábamos besando. Estabas contrariada y se notaba que querías desaparecer. Me acerqué para eliminarte, y mientras te mordía, Camilo reaccionó y me separó de ti... Nunca me he podido explicar cómo pudo sobreponerse a los dolores, lo suficiente como para hacerlo y protegerte con su cuerpo. Primero pensé que ustedes estarían casados y por eso, la protección, pero luego supe que no había nada de eso, a pesar de que ambos se protegían mutuamente... Cuando ambos cumplieron el periodo normal de neófitos, la fuerza de él comenzó a decaer, pero su habilidad como líder se intensificó, por lo que decidí conservarlo... No así a Santiago... La excepción fuiste tú. Tu fuerza no decaía, además tu habilidad para desaparecer, te hacía un arma muy poderosa, aunque otras de tus características no eran de lo más útiles, como por ejemplo, tu curiosidad enfermiza, ya que muchas veces, nos pusiste en peligro... El único que podía controlarte era Camilo... Era al único que obedecías... Fuera de todo esto, él y yo comenzamos a estar juntos, pues muchas veces me dijo que tú eras una chiquilla demasiado inmadura, que gustabas de hacer berrinches, cosa que él no soportaba, y entonces me preguntaba cuándo te eliminaríamos de una vez... Dos años y medio después de tu transformación, recién tu fuerza comenzó a declinar, y Camilo me pidió autorización para eliminarte, y yo, estúpidamente, se la negué y lo lamenté cuatro años después, ¡cuándo quisiste arrebatármelo!

\- Yo... – musité impactada – Yo... no lo... recuerdo.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

\- Aquella noche habíamos estado planeando nuestros siguientes movimientos: tú querías atacar y él, esperar... Finalmente, te apoyé. Camilo, algo frustrado, salió al jardín, con la esperanza de tranquilizarse, mientras tú fuiste a relevar a Sam en el cuidado de los últimos neófitos... Según él, tú nunca llegaste... Salí al jardín para hablar con Camilo y explicarle la decisión que había tomado, pero no estaba solo... Los encontré besándose... ¡Tú lo estabas besando! ¡Tú, que eras mi mejor amiga! ¡Tú, a la que era capaz de defender de cualquiera! ¡Me estabas traicionando!

\- No... lo recuerdo – susurré.

La entendí, yo me había portado como un monstruo.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar el cuadro, y continuó con voz más calmada, aunque sin mirarme...

\- Él te separó con un golpe que te tiró varios metros, me pidió que fuera a buscar ayuda, porque habría que matarte, y lo hice. No debería, ya que cuando regresé, tú no estabas, habías huido y habías asesinado a Camilo.

Recién entonces, se dio vuelta y me quedó mirando como estaba llorando...

\- Es cierto – me dijo asombrada -, puedes llorar.

\- Lo... sien... to – susurré, sin tomar en cuenta lo que me había dicho.

\- Eres peligrosa, Jasper debería haberme hecho caso. ¿Vas a terminar con su existencia, también? ¿Aún no has eliminado a nadie de tu aquelarre?

Me sentía muy mal, los ojos me escocían, la garganta me ardía, quería dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, pero sabía que sería imposible... Había ido a las fauces del lobo y éstas se estaban cerrando.

Volví a mirar el cuadro... Camilo... ¿cómo no lo recordaba?

Nuevamente, hurgué en mi memoria, intentando recordar lo que me había contado María. Mas era imposible.

Luego de un suspiro, ella continuó...

\- Tres años te busqué... Fui hasta Chile, vi a tus padres, pero tú no estabas... Con todo eso, descuidé los asuntos acá y lo perdí. Así, y aprovechando la guerra en el norte, fui a buscar a algunos nuevos soldados, encontrando a Jasper, que me ayudó a superar lo que había pasado, pero le dije que si te llegaba a encontrar algún día, debería exterminarte, porque eres peligrosa – sus ojos brillaron de furia mal contenida.

Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Ahora podía entender el odio que me tenía.

\- Lo... sien... to – volví a repetir, aún más compungida.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Tú crees que yo voy a tragarme eso? Tú no sabes lo que es sentir... Supe que ahora eres "feliz". Has encontrado a tu hermana, tienes un hijo humano, un esposo que te adora, y una "familia" que se preocupa por ti... ¿Crees que eso es justo? Siempre has logrado todo lo que te propones... hasta destruir mi existencia. Yo sólo tenía a Camilo, y me lo quitaste... ¿No piensas que tengo razones de más para odiarte, para querer tomar tu existencia en mis manos y terminarla? O tal vez... – dudó un poco – podría tomar la existencia de alguien quién signifique lo suficiente para ti, como para que sepas lo que he estado sufriendo todo este tiempo... – la miraba horrorizada ante tal perspectiva - ¿A quién extrañarías más?... ¿A alguien de tu aquelarre? ¿Carlisle o su esposa?... No, ellos no. Son muy poca cosa para ti... O podría elegir a alguien más fácil: tu hijo humano... Aunque no sería una presa que pueda entretener, sería muy sencillo... Pero, aún me quedan Jasper y tu esposo, ¿cómo se llama?... ¡Ah, me acordé... Batista! Sí, yo creo que me inclinaré por él... A Jazz le tengo un cariño especial, y lo que quiero es que sientas lo que yo... y me parece que con él lo conseguiría.

\- No te atrevas – sisee. Podía aceptar cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer conmigo, pero no podía permitir que quisiera dañar a mi esposo.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que podrás detenerme? Te recuerdo que viniste a mi territorio, del que no saldrás tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Nunca te enteraste de lo que pasó en Volterra cuando quisieron que me quedara con ellos?... Si ellos no pudieron detenerme, no veo cómo lo harás tú.

\- ¿Los Vulturis? – la sorprendí – Vaya que has crecido, Virginia... Siempre supe que podrías enfrentarte a cualquiera y salir victoriosa, pero nunca pensé que con ellos también.

En eso ella se puso visiblemente tensa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté, temiendo que hubiera cambiado de opinión con respecto a quién buscaría para tomar venganza.

\- No debería haber menospreciado a Jasper... – fue interrumpida cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos, y pude ver entrar a mi esposo con mi hermano y Alice.

Capítulo Nº 6:

Batista se situó a mi derecha, anteponiendo su hombro izquierdo en una posición netamente defensiva.

Al otro lado, se ubicaron mis hermanos: Jazz un poco más adelante, mientras Alice tomó mi mano izquierda.

\- ¡Alondra, nos vamos! – dijo Jasper en un tono, tal vez, demasiado autoritario para mi gusto; aunque sin quitar su vista de María.

\- Jasper – dijo entonces ella -, ¿qué ha sucedido con tus modales? ¿Acaso ya no saludas?

\- Ya nos vamos – le contestó sin variar el tono -. No hay necesidad de saludar.

\- No me digas que ella te ha convertido en su perro guardián... Nunca te gustó ese papel.

\- Batista – le dijo Jazz a mi esposo -, sácala de aquí, ahora.

\- Ah, él es Batista... Debería haberlo sospechado... Virginia, tienes buen gusto – y le sonrió lascivamente.

\- ¡Rápido! - lo apremió.

Entonces, Batista tomó de mi brazo, para obligarme a salir de ahí, mientras Alice me soltaba la mano, para esperar a mi hermano.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que la saquen? – preguntó María – Aún tengo varios puntos que tratar con ella... ¿Recuerdas que te dije que si sabía de nuestra relación, tarde o temprano vendría a buscarme?... Yo conozco qué tan fuerte puede ser su curiosidad. Su memoria se habrá borrado, pero sus habilidades y características siguen con ella.

\- Alondra – me dijo Batista -, vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Lo miré sin entender. Estaba confundida. Comprendía que quisiera que nos fuéramos, pero algo me impedía moverme.

Miré a Jasper por un segundo y volví mis ojos a mi esposo.

Intenté mover mis pies, que estaban pegados al piso, sin resultado. Estos no se movían. Era como estar en medio de una calle, viendo un camión dirigirse directamente hacia mí. Estaba paralizada, sin reacción.

\- ¡Sácala! – volvió a apremiarlo Jasper.

Entonces, Batista hizo el ademán de querer tomarme en brazos, pero yo me negué...

\- ¡No! – gruñí - ¡Yo me quedo!

Mi hermano giró su cabeza para mirarme con una expresión entre furiosa y dudosa.

En ese momento, los ojos del cuadro atrajeron mi atención y mi voz cambió, era como si siguiera gruñendo...

\- Eso no es verdad – le dije a María -. Siempre fuiste una mentirosa. Toda esa historia que contaste, fue una gran falsedad... Tú me obligaste a eliminar a Santiago... – le acusé.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – me interrumpió ella - ¡Yo nunca te lo ordené!

\- Sí, lo hiciste... – la acusé y tomé una gran inspiración para continuar – También me dijiste lo mismo de Virginia, pero me negué – a estas alturas, todos me miraban asustados -. Nunca anduvimos juntos, porque siempre amé a Virginia, a quién siempre quisiste que desapareciera completamente. Los celos siempre te nublaron la razón, tanto como para despreciar las habilidades de ella... La última noche de mi existencia, eras tú la que quería atacar y fui yo quién te convenció de posponerlo un tiempo. Entonces, le ordenaste a Virginia que fuera a reemplazar a Sam, y cuando nos quedamos solos, intentaste seducirme. Pero, yo nunca te deseé, y tus intentos fueron en vano... Desconozco el motivo por el que Virginia regresó y me vio confundido ante tus desplantes, situándose entre nosotros. Entonces, tú te acercaste, empujándola varios metros, con lo que empezamos a luchar. Fue cuando, sabiendo que estaba perdido, me di vuelta para pedirle a ella que se fuera, que aprovechaste de atacarme, terminando con mi existencia frente a Virginia, que en ese instante desapareció.

Cuando terminé de decir esto, tuve que afirmarme en Batista, porque la sala daba vueltas a mi alrededor y mis piernas no eran capaces de sostenerme.

\- Eso... no es... cierto – escuchamos susurrar a María, que se encontraba sentada en el piso.

\- Jazz – llamé a mi hermano para que me ayudara.

Él se acercó y tomó mi mano libre, mientras yo soltaba a Batista y comenzaba a acercarme donde estaba María, con la vista pegada al piso.

Jasper dudó un poco, tal vez pensando que yo quería acercarme a ella, pero la verdad es que quería llegar hasta el cuadro de la pared.

Cuando lo hicimos, miré la esquina inferior derecha, y se la señalé a mi hermano. Se veía la firma de quién lo había pintado: VR... Virginia Ruiz.

Luego, le dije; mientras lo soltaba y me afirmaba de la pared...

\- Jazz, por favor, busca. Hay dos paquetes pegados por detrás.

Sentí la mirada envenenada de María y sólo la observé por debajo de mi brazo estirado que me sostenía en la pared... En ese momento, únicamente podía sentir pena por ella.

Jasper hizo lo que le pedí, y sacó los dos sobres. Cuando quiso entregármelos...

\- No – le dije -, ábrelos tú... Yo sé lo que contienen... Son las pruebas para saber la verdadera historia.

Él hizo lo que le pedí... sacando dos libretas con forro de cuero. En una decía: Virginia Ruiz; y en la otra: Camilo Soza.

Cerré mis ojos, mientras decía:

\- Cuando con Camilo tomamos conciencia de lo que había pasado, y como poco a poco comenzábamos a olvidar nuestra vida humana, nos pusimos de acuerdo para comenzar a escribir esos diarios. Una vez por semana, los intercambiábamos, para saber más de nosotros... Supongo que de alguna forma lo quise – y miré a Batista -, aunque nunca como a ti... Él me amaba, de eso sí estoy segura... Cuando vi que María lo masacraba delante de mí, me asusté... Desaparecí y quise salir de aquí, pero las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que se daría cuenta, si lo hacía. Así que esperé, rogando porque creyera que de alguna forma había logrado escapar. Cuando ella salió, quise recuperar los diarios, pero... – dudé un poco – una voz en mi cabeza... muy parecida a la de Camilo, me instó a salir de aquí... Fue entonces que comencé a correr, pero poco antes de llegar a Chile, comenzó a atacarme un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tuve que detenerme en medio del desierto, con un dolor quemante que me hizo recordar mi transformación... Fue la primera vez... Me parece que fue en ese momento cuando asumí que el lazo que tenía con Camilo, se había roto por completo, y no pude aceptarlo, asique mi mente decidió borrarlo completamente.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada, hasta que...

\- Lo recordaste – dijo Batista, casi maravillado.

\- Sí – contesté -. Lo recordé todo... Mi niñez, mi juventud, mis padres, mis hermanos, mi familia... todo – miré a María -. Gracias. En verdad que eres como una madre para mí.

La verdad era que no quería que se trasluciera, pero fue imposible ocultar el tono sarcástico de mis palabras.

Entonces, Jasper reaccionó diciendo:

\- Ahora, sí, vámonos.

Asentí y cuando iba a afirmarme en él, dio una rápida mirada a Alice, que en milésimas de segundo, se situó a mi lado ofreciéndome su ayuda, mientras Batista me sujetaba por el otro lado.

En otro movimiento rápido, mi hermano le pasó las libretas a Alice, que comenzó a caminar empujándome con mi esposo hacia la puerta.

Yo di un par de pasos y di vuelta la cabeza para mirar a Jasper y decirle:

\- Jazz, vamos.

\- Ya los alcanzo – me contestó serio.

Fue esa seriedad la que no me gustó y en cuanto Alice abrió la puerta para salir, desplacé mi protección a María diciendo:

\- María, vete ahora. Con Camilo no queremos otro final trágico.

Todos sentimos cuando salió, mientras de la garganta de mi hermano salía un gruñido largo y atemorizante, el que se hizo aún más audible, cuando yo le sonreí con suficiencia.

No estoy segura de que él hubiera querido impartir justicia con ella, pero con lo que hice quise asegurarme.

Cuando salimos no vimos a nadie. Los jardines estaban solitarios.

Fuera, nos subimos a un coche estacionado. Batista y yo, atrás. Alice y Jasper, adelante; él manejaría, pero antes de encender el motor, se dio vuelta y me preguntó:

\- ¿No quieres llevar el retrato?

Sentí a mi esposo tensarse, y yo contesté:

\- No. Déjaselo a María. Creo que ella lo extraña más que yo.

Y me abracé a la piel cálida de Batista, cerrando mis ojos mientras sentía su pecho levantarse con cada inspiración.

Puso en marcha el motor y nos fuimos de ahí. En el aeropuerto, mientras esperábamos el vuelo que tomaríamos...

\- Batista, ¿cómo salió un vuelo tan rápido después del mío? – le pregunté intrigada.

\- Después de terminar la llamada, llegaron Alice y Jasper diciendo que estabas en un peligro muy serio, que no debería haberte apoyado, que María terminaría con tu existencia. Yo les dije que tomaría el siguiente vuelo e iría tras tuyo; entonces, Jazz me hizo ver que el siguiente vuelo saldría al día siguiente y, con eso, lo único que encontraríamos de ti sería los rescoldos de la pira donde te hubieran quemado. Así que fuimos al aeropuerto y arrendamos el primer avión que encontramos... Lo siento – me dijo -, si hubiera pasado lo que Jasper me decía, yo hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

\- Gracias... Te amo.

\- ¿Tanto como yo?

Por respuesta sólo me acerqué a besarlo.

Capítulo Nº 7:

Jasper, después de la pregunta que me había hecho en el coche, no había vuelto a hablar, lo único que de vez en cuando escuchaba un gruñido largo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, tanto Jasper como Alice se desaparecieron, mientras Ed me dirigía una mirada fría. Todo el resto me recibió como era su costumbre. Mi padre se mostró verdaderamente impactado con el hecho de que hubiera recuperado la memoria.

No sabía en qué momento, Alice le había pasado las libretas a Batista, pero cuando llegamos a nuestro cuarto, él me las extendió diciendo:

\- Toma, esto es tuyo.

\- ¿Puedes dejarlas en el estante, por favor? – le pedí.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres tocarlas?

\- Sé lo que dicen... no necesito remover más mi pasado... Por favor, déjalas ahí – volví a pedir.

Se dio vuelta para ponerlas donde le había pedido, y luego, mirándome...

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- ¿Vamos de caza? – la verdad era que ambos lo necesitábamos, y yo aún más, porque suponía que lo que se avecinaba iba a ser tan duro como lo sucedido con María.

Regresamos al día siguiente, al alba; subiendo directamente a nuestro cuarto.

Entré primero y me fui a la ventana, mientras mi esposo cerraba la puerta...

\- ¿Qué te molesta? – preguntó – No creo que aún sigas con el asunto de María.

\- No, no es María – confirmé sin variar mi posición -. Tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, que pensar en ella, sería sólo aumentarlas.

\- Mmmm, si no es María, espero que no sea Camilo – se había aproximado y me abrazó por detrás, pasando sus manos por mi cintura.

\- Te vas acercando, pero tampoco pienso directamente en él... Camilo fue alguien muy allegado a mí, pero que desapareció de mi existencia hace ya mucho tiempo.

Suspiró y besó mi cuello, bajo mi oreja...

\- De acuerdo, ¿ahora sí puedo ponerme celoso de él?

Esbocé una sonrisa.

\- ¿Acaso alguna vez no lo has estado?

\- En verdad admiro a Alice... No sé cómo ella puede soportar esta situación.

\- Porque sabe muy bien qué es lo que siento por él. Sólo tú puedes encelarte de mi hermano – me di vuelta para pasar mis manos por detrás de su cuello y acercarme para unir nuestros labios en un beso.

\- Te amo – me susurró cuando nos separamos.

\- Yo también te amo – contesté mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Por favor, no te pongas triste. Vas a ver que se le pasa el enojo y volverán a esas competencias absurdas de ustedes.

No contesté, sólo reacomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y nos quedamos así un buen rato.

Él tenía razón, yo estaba triste. Sabía que Jasper tenía razón de estar más que enojado. Mi curiosidad había puesto en peligro mi existencia, de la manera más tonta que podría haber encontrado. Si había algo que nos indignaba a ambos, era eso justamente: poner en riesgo nuestra propia existencia, por algo tan estúpido como querer invitar a alguien a una ceremonia. Recordé algo que me había dicho mi padre cuando me vio: "Que nada te quite la alegría de saber quién eres", pero ¿valía la pena conocer mi pasado? ¿Me serviría de algo, si Jasper decidía terminar con mi existencia?

Pensando, no me di cuenta que había oscurecido, y con Batista seguíamos abrazados. Entonces, comencé a extrañar el hecho que mi hermano no hubiera llegado a tocar a la puerta, para al menos, conversar.

Me separé un poco de mi esposo y le dije:

\- Batista, ¿vamos al pueblo? Creo que estoy empezando a sufrir de claustrofobia.

\- De acuerdo – me sonrió para preguntar -. ¿Hay algo que me pidas que yo no esté dispuesto a hacer por ti?

\- Hay algo... No sentir celos de Jazz.

Se acercó y me besó...

\- Tienes razón, eso es imposible.

Luego, ambos bajamos.

Mi idea real era ver dónde estaba Jasper, pero cuando pasamos por la sala, pude ver la cara de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Estaban demasiado serios, pero la expresión que tenía Emmet me dolió, era entre triste y enojado, que en su cara se veía completamente antinatural. Rose estaba con él, visiblemente disgustada. Esme estaba sentada en un sillón, con una revista en sus manos, cuyas hojas pasaban sin ser vistas. Carlisle debía seguir en el pueblo. Edward y Bella no se encontraban, al igual que Alice y mi hermano...

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté.

Esme levantó su cara para mirarme contrariada y me preguntó mientras dejaba a un lado la revista:

\- ¿No hablaron con ustedes?

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Alice y Jasper... Creí que habían hablado con todos.

\- No – y miré a Batista.

\- No – confirmó él -. Estábamos en el cuarto, y no los hemos visto desde que regresamos.

\- Se fueron – dijo Rose -. En la tarde.

Aquellas palabras me golpearon, como si hubiera sido un gran mazo que hubiera dado justo en la boca de mi estómago. Mi hermana nunca se ha caracterizado en ser diplomática, ella sólo dice todo por su nombre, sin fijarse en lo que puede ocasionar con sus palabras.

Intenté asimilar aquella información, pero me resultaba difícil.

Mi madre se acercó a nosotros...

\- Alondra, ¿estás bien?

Tuve la impresión que todos sabían lo que aquello significaría... Todos, menos mi hermano.

\- No – susurré mientras sentía que mis ojos se anegaban -. No me siento bien... – y susurré - ¿Qué he hecho?

Mi esposo me condujo al sillón donde había estado sentada Esme e hizo que me acomodara ahí...

\- Debes estar tranquila – me dijo, mientras miraba con rencor a Rose, pero ella no tenía culpa alguna -. Vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar, pero debes permanecer tranquila.

Lo miré y se veía contrariado... Me hablaba intentando calmarme, pero él se veía tan impactado como yo, mientras de mis ojos caían mis lágrimas...

En eso escuchamos un vehículo que llegaba... por el motor supimos que era Carlisle, que no demoró en entrar.

\- Alondra, ¿cómo estás? – me preguntó en cuanto entró y se acercó a dónde estaba.

\- No se siente bien... Recién nos enteramos – contestó Batista.

\- Yo vine en cuanto me dijeron lo que iban a hacer y que no habían hablado con ustedes... Alondra, ¿podrás controlarte? – sólo negué con la cabeza, de hecho me había comenzado a doler el pecho, aunque era soportable – Pero, debes hacerlo... – en eso, sacó un sobre de su chaqueta y me lo extendió – Alice me dio esto para ti... Me dijo que esperaba que pudiera servir de algo.

Lo tomé mecánicamente. No quería abrirlo, pero algo de curiosidad morbosa me impulsó a hacerlo. Sabía que con eso, era posible que el dolor se intensificara, pero no me importó...

En el interior encontré dos hojas dobladas, en donde se veían unos números: 1 y 2... Supuse que era el orden en que debería leerlas. Así extendí la que tenía el número 1, la letra era de Alice...

"Alondra, hermana y amiga querida...

"No sabes cómo me hubiera gustado haberme despedido de ti, pero eso hubiera significado intensificar el dolor que debes sentir ahora.

"¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre el asunto que ocasionó todo esto?... Yo te advertí que habías herido a Jazz y con lo que hiciste después, fue peor. Por eso consideré que era preferible apoyarlo en que nos fuéramos, antes de que ocurriera una verdadera tragedia.

"En este momento es muy difícil ver si esto se solucionará de alguna forma, pero tengo la esperanza que así sea. Y en espera de que ello ocurra, mantente firme. Sé que me comprendes. Hazme caso y controla lo doloroso que pueda ser esta separación... Dale tiempo.

"Por favor, prométeme que seguiremos en contacto. Si Jazz puede estar sin saber de ti, yo no... Ya me las ingeniaré para que no se entere.

"Cuídate y no me olvides.

"Alice."

Luego, tomé la segunda hoja, y la mano me tembló. La estiré y comencé a leer...

"Alondra,

"Alice me convenció de que debía explicarte la decisión que acabo de tomar... Pero, no puedo dejar que me convenzas de desistir de ella. Por eso lo haré por este medio.

"No estoy seguro de que necesites una explicación, pues estoy seguro que debes entenderme. A ambos nos enfurece el riesgo innecesario, y tú lo tomaste como si nada.

"Te pedí que no quisieras contactar a María, pero siempre has sido terca. Tu curiosidad te volvió a poner en peligro y yo ya me cansé de estar salvándote. Te he apoyado demasiadas veces, pero ya no más.

"Ahora que has recuperado tu memoria, sé que podrás continuar con tu existencia. No creo (a pesar que Alice me dice que estoy equivocado) que me vuelvas a necesitar... Que esta separación no provoque ningún dolor en ti, porque esto tú lo quisiste. Siempre me dijiste que yo era el único que te podía hacer enojar lo suficiente, como para revertir tu habilidad... Bueno, ahora ocupa ese mismo sentimiento para que no sufras con mi partida. No podrás negarme que sabías lo que arriesgabas si tomabas las decisiones que tomaste. Ahora, asúmelas.

"Adiós, Chiquita.

"Jasper."

Capítulo Nº 8:

Al terminar de leer, sentía que la habitación y el mundo completo, daban vueltas a mi alrededor... Lamenté que Jazz me conociera tan bien, cada palabra escrita en esa carta, formaba un nuevo dolor en un lugar distinto de mi cuerpo.

Doble la hoja que tenía en mis manos, y miré a mi padre que me preguntó...

\- ¿Estás bien?

Suspiré profundamente.

\- No sé – luego, me dirigí a mi madre -. Esme, Carlisle... Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar aquí – miré a mi esposo -. Batista, necesito irme.

\- No hay problema... – me contestó él - ¿Quieres regresar a Sudamérica? – sólo asentí – De acuerdo, volveremos a los caminos.

\- Pero, ¿te encuentras bien? – me preguntó mi madre.

\- Me duele – le dije -, pero es soportable... No creo que pueda desaparecer muy fácilmente – me puse de pie y miré a mis hermanos, cuyos ojos reflejaban un enojo aún más profundo que antes –. Lo siento – susurré, pero su expresión no cambió.

Mi madre se acercó para abrazarme...

\- ¿Te acompaño a ver qué vas a llevar?

Sólo asentí y ambas subimos.

Comencé a acomodar la ropa que llevaríamos en nuestros bolsos de viaje, mientras ella me miraba. Y cuando terminé...

\- Esme – le dije -, si llegas a comunicarte primero que yo con Alice, dile que pueden regresar, que con Batista volvimos a nuestro territorio... No es necesario seguir separando a la familia.

\- Alondra, dale tiempo a Jazz. Estoy segura que se le pasará. Tú lo conoces, cuando hace un berrinche como éste, cuando se le pasa, se arrepiente y regresa.

\- Pero, puede demorar. Por lo que, es mejor esto... Cuéntale a Alice y sé que querrá regresar... Con Batista estamos acostumbrados a viajar, no será nada nuevo para nosotros.

Se acercó a abrazarme y la correspondí. En ese momento, me sentía como un muñeco vudú, con varios alfileres clavados en el cuerpo, y cada uno significaba un nuevo dolor.

Luego, ambas bajamos. Rose y Emmet no estaban. Mientras Carlisle conversaba con Batista en susurros. Al percatarse que nos acercábamos, ambos se quedaron en silencio, entonces le dije a Batista, pasándole uno de los bolsos...

\- No sé si querrás llevar algo más.

\- Es posible... regreso al tiro.

Subió en un suspiro regresando poco después.

Entonces, me acerqué a mi padre y le di un gran abrazo, mientras le decía:

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien... Necesito poner en orden mucha información nueva y compararla con lo que ya tenía... Te prometo que voy a estar en contacto.

\- Más te vale – me dijo -. Tienes algo especial que te hace querida y se te extraña cuando no estás.

\- Dame tiempo – y me separé, para abrazar a Esme -. No te olvides de mí y mi encargo para Alice... Estoy segura que podrá convencer a Jazz para que regresen.

\- No te preocupes – me dijo.

Poco después salíamos... Sin habernos despedido de mis hermanos.

Por alguna razón, Rose y Emmet no habían querido hacerlo, de una forma que quedaba más que evidente. Mientras, Bella y Edward, yo sabía que, al menos él debía estar al corriente de lo que pasaba, y no había querido despedirse tampoco. En verdad que lo lamenté, pero lo acepté con la creación de un nuevo dolor.

Tomamos el primer vuelo que salía a Sudamérica, con destino a Buenos Aires. Sólo dos semanas después, me comuniqué con Alice, que me contó que Esme le había dicho que yo no estaba en Inglaterra, pero que Jasper no quiso regresar, aunque no perdía las esperanzas de lograr convencerlo. Estaba preocupada por mí, pero los dolores había podido controlarlos, aún no estaba segura de cómo era posible, pero seguía en pie y recordaba todo. Al menos, mi hermano esta vez, no se había puesto tan intransigente como la vez anterior, y nos permitía comunicarnos con Alice. Según ella, de vez en cuando me mencionaba y le contaba que estaba haciendo y él sólo escuchaba, sin emitir ningún comentario. Aquello era un gran paso para ella.

Con los otros que me comunicaba frecuentemente, eran Carlisle, Esme y Bella, quienes me contaban de Rose, Emmet y Edward, con los que si los veía conectados en el computador, no contestaban a mis mensajes... Me dolía especialmente haber herido a mi hermano oso, y veía difícil que algún día llegara a perdonarme.

Un gran apoyo en esos días fue Raymond, que con el tiempo había aprendido a conocer a Jasper y la relación que yo tenía con él. La verdad, era que mi niño hermoso se había convertido en un hombre casi tan perfecto como mi esposo. Lo había visto crecer y madurar, aunque muchas veces he pensado que esto último lo hizo cuando tenía a penas 10 años, cuando supo toda la verdad de mí y mi familia.

En ese viaje, Batista me había convencido para ir a ver a Huilen y Nahuel, y quedarnos un par de días con ellos.

Sabía que aquel destino era pensando en que Nahuel podría ser capaz de sacarme alguna sonrisa, pero mi amigo estaba muy lejos de poder hacerlo. Al contrario, el verlo me hacía recordar a Alice y Jasper, la primera conversación que sostuve con él, lo extraño e irritable que me había parecido.

Por esa razón, pronto tuvimos que irnos, y le pedí que cruzáramos la cordillera, porque aunque no lo quisiera, muchas cosas en Chile me hacían pensar en mi hermano, y aquellas pequeñas heridas que tenía, escocían.

Durante todo ese tiempo, mi esposo no me apartaba de su vista ni un solo minuto. Aún cuando me permitía alejarme, sentía su mirada vigilante. He de reconocer que agradecía su habilidad en esos momentos, de lo contrario, me hubiera sentido ahogada y con ello, venido peleas con las consiguientes heridas.

Pero, todo eso era la calma antes de la tempestad, que llegó a niveles de Armagedón.

Capítulo Nº 9:

Hacía once días que habíamos llegado a Argentina y habíamos alcanzado la costa, poco antes del amanecer, encontrando una pequeña playa solitaria.

Había pasado como cinco minutos que estábamos ahí juntos, mirando las ondas de agua lamiendo la arena, cuando sonó su móvil, lo sacó y mirando la pantalla, me dijo:

\- Carlisle... Debe querer saber de ti... ¿Te importa? – e hizo un ademán de que se iba a alejar.

Sólo negué con la cabeza.

Mi padre llamaba constantemente a mi esposo, para saber de mí, demostrando toda la preocupación que le causaba el hecho de que yo siguiera triste.

El sonido del mar ocultó muy bien, en un principio, aquella conversación, pero como se estaba extendiendo en el tiempo más de lo habitual, me picó la curiosidad y me di vuelta buscando a Batista con la vista, y me di cuenta que estaba indignado y discutía, por lo que agucé mi oído...

\- ¿Estás loco?... No, no voy a hacer eso... Él se lo buscó, ahora que vea cómo sale... Dile a Emmet, que puede tratar de solucionarlo, le puede ayudar Rose... No te atrevas a molestarla... Está en la cuerda floja, y yo no la voy a empujar para que caiga... Como te digo, trata de controlarse y sé que cada segundo es una ganancia para ella. No voy a echar por tierra todo su esfuerzo... ¡No!... ¡Dile que no se atreva!... ¡Carlisle, no voy a seguir discutiendo esto! ¡Ya te dije, yo no lo permitiré!... No me obligues a tirar los móviles al mar... Si es necesario lo haré... ¡Ni lo pienses!

Y cortó la llamada.

Al siguiente segundo, estaba a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

\- Está preocupado por ti... como siempre. Quería saber cómo te has sentido.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Que no había cambiado nada... Alondra, sigues triste y me preocupa.

\- Batista... – dudé un poco – Lo siento, pero escuché parte de la conversación... ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Olvídalo – contestó serio -. Tienen... una idea tonta, y querían que los apoyáramos, eso es todo.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Te digo que es una idea, no un problema.

Me acerqué y lo besé...

\- Gracias por querer protegerme, pero ambos nos conocemos... No quieras esconderme lo que sucede. Se nota que es un problema... Me puedo dar una idea de a quién pude estar afectando, pero quiero que me lo confirmes y me digas de lo que se trata.

Ante el pensamiento que cruzaba mi mente, en ese momento, sentí mis ojos húmedos.

\- Te está costando mucho mantenerte fuerte. Lo veo cada segundo... No me pidas que provoque una herida que no puedas controlar.

\- ¿Sabías que en este momento me la estás causando tú? ¿Acaso quieres que llame a Carlisle y le pregunte directamente a él?

Se acercó a abrazarme y correspondí.

\- De acuerdo, te lo voy a decir, pero primero, prométeme que me harás caso y dejarás que Carlisle se haga cargo de solucionarlo.

\- Tengo la impresión que ya debe haberlo intentado, y yo soy su último recurso... De lo contrario, Emmet y Rose hubieran podido hacer más de algo.

\- No te voy a arriesgar.

\- Tú nunca lo harías... Me parece que eso lo puedo hacer solita.

\- Sé que es así, pero...

\- Batista, por favor... Si es algo que yo considere grave, no habrá promesa que me ate, y tú lo sabes. Voy a hacer lo que dicte mi conciencia, esté mal o bien.

\- Tienes razón, y creo que esa es una de las razones por las que te amo... – luego suspiró para continuar – Alice acababa de llamarlo, porque ella había intentado comunicarse contigo, pero la llamada no entraba, y pensó que tal vez él tuviera más suerte, y me preguntó si tú tenías el móvil apagado...

\- No – lo saqué y lo miré, pero estaba sin señal -. Que raro.

\- Debe ser el sector – me trató de explicar.

\- Pero, qué sucede con Alice.

\- Quiere que viajes a Denali... – sentí que me estrechó en sus brazos – Según Carlisle, se siente impotente... y quiere tu ayuda...

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Jasper? – su nombre se pegaba a mi garganta.

\- Está sufriendo del mismo tipo de dolor que tú... rememorando la transformación... Hace tres días que está así, y la intensidad no ha bajado... Alice tiene miedo de lo que esto podría significar...

¿Significar? Yo sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: una pérdida de la memoria total de todo lo acontecido hasta el comienzo de los dolores. Me tensé. Aquella era una tortura que no se la deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo, menos a mi hermano.

\- Batista – comencé a decir, intentando controlar mis palabras -, no puedo permitirlo... Yo sé lo que está sufriendo y no puedo dejarlo así... Además, si los dolores continúan, podría olvidar todo... No es una amnesia selectiva, que elimine sólo partes, lo hace con todo... ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un día yo me olvidara de ti? Que no supiera quién eres, lo que significas para mí, lo que hemos pasado juntos... Si no quieres hacerlo por Jasper, lo puedo entender, pero ¿Alice merece eso?... No lo creo... Por favor, permíteme tratar de ayudarlo.

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si por tratar de ayudarlo, la que resulta perjudicada eres tú?

\- Yo lo tengo controlado... No sería la primera vez que me pasaría... – entonces, traté de explicarle cómo lo estaba haciendo – Lo que pasa es que el dolor lo he dividido en varios pequeños, intentando que no se junten para formar un dolor tan grande que me haga perder el control... Estoy probando nuevos métodos... ¿Has escuchado el dicho: "divide y vencerás"? Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

Entendía que primero debía convencerlo, para que aceptara que yo fuera a ayudar a mi hermano, y que para lograrlo debería cambiar mi estrategia.

También sabía que él quería mucho a Alice, por lo que la única forma de lograr que cediera era utilizarla a ella como escudo...

Así, volví a insistir...

\- Batista, mírame – y toqué su mejilla, con lo que posó su vista en mí -. Yo no puedo hacerle esto a Alice. Sé todo lo que sufrías tú cuando me pasaba lo mismo... Ella no lo merece. Está solicitando mi ayuda y no puedo negarme, tengo que ir.

Por un segundo, nos quedamos en silencio. Entonces, entornó los ojos y me dijo:

\- Y aún así, me quieres convencer que no debo sentir celos de él... Alondra, te conozco, y sé que en quién estás pensando es en Jasper. Él es quién te preocupa.

\- ¿Recuerdas la analogía del lazo?... Carlisle decía que los dolores me atacaban cuando éste se tensaba, con peligro de romperse, que si llegaba a suceder esto, mi mente borraría todo recuerdo, para que no siguiera sufriendo... Bueno, yo estoy sintiendo la tensión del lazo, desde que bajé del avión, cuando regresamos después del incidente de María... He estado a punto de colapsar, pero he podido mantenerlo controlado, pero temo que en cualquier momento pueda suceder, y entonces... Jazz no esté... y no logre recordar que te amo... ¿Puedes entenderme?

\- Claro que lo hago, pero me cuesta aceptarlo.

\- Por favor, confía en mí – le pedí.

Me estrechó con fuerza, mientras susurraba...

\- De acuerdo, volveré a apoyarte. Lo único que espero, es que no te equivoques.

Y pensé que eso mismo esperaba yo.

Como no había tiempo que perder, nos fuimos al aeropuerto más cercano y arrendamos un avión con destino a Denali.

Antes de abordar el vuelo, Batista me dijo:

\- ¿No crees que sería bueno avisarle a Alice? Estaría más tranquila.

Supuse que él debía estar más preocupado que mi hermana, ya que me aconsejaba algo así, pero le contesté:

\- No lo creo... En el momento que decidí que viajaría, ella debe haberlo sabido.

En aquel vuelo, le comenté:

\- ¿Sabes qué creo?... Que voy a tomar clases de vuelo y compraré un avión.

Él sólo me miró y sonrió. Sabía que le estaba costando mucho aceptar mi decisión y por eso prefería no decir nada.

La verdad era que, conmigo el avión era una necesidad aún más grande que la de alimentarme.

Ese fue uno de los pensamientos que había utilizado para no hacerlo en Jasper. Un cierto nerviosismo me consumía, de pensar en cómo me recibiría mi hermano.

Capítulo Nº 10:

Cuando aterrizamos, nos esperaba Tanya, que nos llevó a la casa.

En el camino, nos contó que Jasper no parecía mejorar, que le parecía tan extraño todo aquello, aunque Carlisle (que nos esperaba con Alice), le había comentado que a mí también me sucedía lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos, recordé la única vez que había estado ahí. Había ido a buscar a mi hermano y lo que había encontrado, fue lo que provocó mi primer dolor... Sentí otro alfiler.

En cuanto Tanya estacionó el coche, se abrió la puerta y se asomó mi padre, y con Batista nos bajamos.

En una exhalación me acerqué...

\- Carlisle – le dije a modo de saludo.

\- Sabía que vendrías.

Su cara preocupada, dibujó una sonrisa, que se me antojó, triste.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Sin variación, pero el dolor es constante.

Resumen: no tenía, como yo, momentos en que disminuyera, mis pequeños oasis... Los que eran deseados, pero que odiaba cuando me abandonaban, ya que el dolor me parecía que se hacía más intenso.

\- ¿Y Alice? – pregunté. No me contestó, sólo me miró de una forma que supe que la pregunta, estaba de más – Entonces, indícame el camino.

Me llevó a un cuarto que estaba con la puerta abierta. Cuando me asomé, pude ver a Jasper en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor que me partió el alma... Alice estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de espaladas a mí, y tomaba su mano, la que era apretada por mi hermano.

En lo otro que me fijé, fue en la ventana de la habitación. Estaba abierta y entraba una brisa fresca. Yo miré a mi padre sin entender esto, pero él no me dijo nada, aunque tomó mi mano para estrecharla, frunció el seño haciendo una seña para que no hiciera ruido. Recién en ese momento, me di cuenta que no querían que él se enterara aún de mi presencia.

Entonces, mi hermana se dio vuelta un poco, me sonrió e hizo un movimiento rápido con sus labios diciendo: "Gracias", pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Luego, volvió a mirar a Jasper y le dijo:

\- Jazz... Recuerda que debes estar tranquilo...

\- Alice – dijo mi padre -, tengo una idea... ¿Podrías venir un momento?

\- Jazz, regreso inmediatamente...

Entonces, él la soltó, pero agarró la colcha sobre la que estaba recostado... Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a nosotros, tomó mi mano llevándome a que me sentara al lado de mi hermano. Hizo una seña para que le sujetara la mano, cosa que hice, y ella dijo:

\- Mala idea... Carlisle es mejor que pienses en otra.

Sentí que él me apretaba con menos fuerza que a ella y supuse que en algo había mitigado el dolor.

Una hora después, la expresión de su cara se había relajado.

Alice, de vez en cuando le decía alguna cosa, como para que pensara que era ella la que le tenía la mano, pero pasado ese tiempo, ella le preguntó:

\- ¿Es idea mía o te sientes mejor?

Él sonrió y contestó:

\- Es difícil sentirse mal contigo a mi lado – hizo una pausa para decir -... Alondra.

Bueno, no me sorprendió mucho que se hubiera dado cuenta.

A pesar que mi mano y la de Alice son muy parecidas, ella tiene un toque más suave que el mío.

Yo me había estado esforzando para que no sintiera la diferencia, pero al parecer, sin suerte.

\- Cuida tus palabras – le dije -. Batista vino conmigo.

\- No creí que lo hicieras.

\- Quiero aclararte esto al tiro, antes que se preste a malas interpretaciones... Vine por Alice. Odiaría que sufriera porque tú no la reconocieras... Así que, por favor, tranquilízate. Puedo sentir que tu dolor ha disminuido, pero no ha pasado.

La última vez que me había atacado el dolor, él había comentado esa sensación de vacío que estaba experimentando yo en ese momento. Ésta iba y venía, por lo que suponía que era la forma en que él sentía el dolor.

En todo eso, yo no sabía cómo actuar. Yo no tenía su habilidad, que era la que me ayudaba a mantener el control. Sólo podía estar ahí sentada, sujetando su mano.

Entre todos esos pensamientos, la sensación de vacío se hizo más profunda, haciendo que mis ojos se inundaran, mientras sentía que su mano estrechaba con fuerza la mía.

Entonces, casi desesperada, exclamé:

\- ¡Jazz, contrólate! ¡Yo no puedo hacerlo por los dos!

En décimas de segundo, Carlisle estuvo a mi lado y me preguntó:

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Él pierde el control y yo no puedo hacer nada... Siempre ha sido él quién lo hace por ambos.

Mi padre vio cómo mi hermano sujetaba mi mano y dijo:

\- Esta vez van a tener que trabajar juntos... Jazz, sé que me escuchas. Vas a tener que comenzar a controlar la situación. De lo contrario, vas a arrastrar a Alondra – luego me miró -. Por favor, trata de calmarlo – y me miró de forma significativa, entendiendo lo que quiso decirme.

Lo que le había dicho, lejos de tranquilizarlo, había profundizado la herida...

\- Jazz – le empecé a decir, mientras con mi mano libre, acariciaba su cabello -, por favor, disculpa... Sé que tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo, hasta yo lo estoy... Debí hacerte caso... Tú sabes lo terca que puedo ser, tanto como tú un tonto... Me cuesta reconocer que muchas veces, tú tienes la razón; aunque otras tantas me crees lo que digo dolida... Recién te dije que sólo estaba aquí por Alice. Te mentí... No puedo permitir que pases por esto. Si bien me preocupa que no la reconozcas, más lo hace que lo hagas conmigo... Soy egoísta – mientras le decía todo esto, iba sintiendo como su mano comenzaba a relajarse, aunque sin soltarme -... ¿Te contaron que Emmet se enojó conmigo?... No sé si alguna vez lo has visto serio, sentido, enojado, acusador – me estremecí, y él lo sintió, sonriendo -. En verdad que duele verlo así, y más sabiendo que era culpa mía... Date cuenta que hasta Rose estaba enojada conmigo, aunque no me dolía tanto como con Em... No sé si seguiré protegiéndolo.

\- Lo harás, chiquita – me dijo esbozando una sonrisa, que me hizo saber que había regresado mi hermano.

Miré a Alice y me sonreía.

Con la mano que había estado acariciando el cabello de Jazz, a mi hermana le señalé el otro lado y ella se movió, sentándose donde yo le había indicado, tomando la otra mano de Jasper...

\- Hey – le dijo -, que voy a terminar dándole la razón a Batista.

La sensación de vacío me había empezado a abandonar, y con ella algunas de las heridas que tenía, a cicatrizar.

Capítulo Nº 11:

Un par de horas después, Jazz ya estaba bien y yo escogí una excusa tonta para dejarlo con Alice; e ir con Batista a quien extrañaba, ya que en todo el tiempo que había estado con mi hermano, él no se había aparecido por ahí. Lo encontré afuera, afirmado en el coche de Tanya...

\- ¡Batista! – lo llamé, pero ni siquiera se dio vuelta. Entonces me acerqué – Batista, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Ya está bien? – me preguntó aunque estaba serio.

\- Sí. ¿Qué sucede? – volví a insistir.

\- Me alegro – contestó, ignorando mi pregunta. Y sus palabras sonaron vacías, ya que su cara no reflejaba lo que decía -. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos?

\- Te contesto, si primero contestas mi pregunta – dije algo molesta, y reiteré -. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿En verdad no lo sabes?

\- Puedo darme una idea, pero me niego a aceptar que "esa" sea la explicación a tu actitud.

\- Tú sabes que yo no estaba de acuerdo en venir. Te acompañé porque eres mi esposa y tú necesitabas hacer algo por él. Esa fue la única razón... Por eso, ahora quiero irme.

Sus palabras dolieron... ¿Acaso yo lo había obligado a venir conmigo? Hasta donde recordaba, él me quiso acompañar. Yo nunca había hecho algo sólo porque él fuera mi "esposo". Lo que yo hacía era porque lo amaba, así sólo hubiéramos estado juntos sin ningún otro tipo de compromiso.

Comencé a sentir una furia tan grande que la hice notar en un gruñido largo, que corté con...

\- No te entiendo... Dices que me amas y haces las cosas apoyándote en una ceremonia efectuada hace mucho tiempo y que puede ser disuelta en cualquier momento... ¿Dónde quedó el amor que decías tenerme? ¿Acaso, lo dejaste en Sudamérica o en Inglaterra?... Si bien Jasper me hirió con la reacción que tuvo a una decisión que tomé y a la que le doy toda la razón. Tú eres capaz de herirme con una actitud tan... tan... egoísta; y a la que encuentro completamente injusta; haciéndome dudar que alguna vez me hayas amado en verdad... Si tanto te molesta estar acá conmigo, puedes irte dónde mejor te sientas y con quién más te plazca. Yo voy a quedarme aquí unos días y luego regresaré con mi familia, que son los que me quieren y aceptan tal y cual soy.

Di media vuelta y me regresé a la casa, dolida.

Entré y mi padre me quedó mirando. Sé que debe haber escuchado mi conversación, ya que ni Batista ni yo, nos medimos para hablar... Y recién en ese momento, me di cuenta que quienes también debían haber escuchado lo mismo eran Alice y Jasper... Me odié, tanto como odiaba a mi "esposo".

En ese instante, me sentí avergonzada, culpable y los ojos se me inundaron. Entonces, él se acercó, diciendo:

\- Alondra, tranquila... Ya vas a ver como todo se soluciona... Es sólo una discusión. Él se va a dar cuenta de lo que pasó y te buscará.

\- Que me busque no quiere decir que me encuentre.

\- ¿Acaso no vas a regresar con nosotros? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Por ahora.

Mientras decía esto último, llegaron Alice y Jasper...

\- ¿Vas a hacer que te vaya a buscar por todo el planeta? – preguntó mi hermana.

\- Ya lo dije: que me busque, no quiere decir que me encuentre...

Corté abruptamente ahí la frase y a ella la bloqueé.

Lo que había pasado por mi cabeza, me podía acarrear otra pelea con mi hermano, y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

En respuesta, ella me miró con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada.

Supuse que después de aquella conversación con Batista, él se había ido. Mientras yo me convertí en una zombi.

Traté de no demostrar físicamente como me sentía, haciendo todo lo que se suponía debería hacer si estuviera psíquicamente bien, pero mis ojos me denunciaban. Según Carlisle, tenía una mirada vacía... como la de un zombi.

Lo único que con eso, no me daba cuenta que mis hermanos se sentían culpables de todo lo que había sucedido entre Batista y yo.

Tres días después, los cuatro regresamos a Exton y me di cuenta que Emmet me había perdonado... Bueno, lo había hecho, pues regresé con Jazz. Lo que sí, le molestó mucho la actitud tomada por Batista, aunque no dimensioné la cantidad, hasta un mes después...

Había regresado a clases con Alice, Bella y Ed, pero sin cambiar mi actitud.

Increíblemente, no me había costado ponerme al corriente en la materia, esta vez.

Por lo que, mis días transcurrían monótonos: en cuanto amanecía, me arreglaba para ir al instituto, luego nos subíamos al coche de Ed para comenzar lo que sería mi distracción del día, las clases se habían convertido en eso, hasta que salíamos... Llegando a la casa, iba a mi cuarto, hacía los deberes lo más rápido que podía y luego iba a vagabundear por ahí. Solía sacarme los zapatos y caminaba. De vez en cuando, me iba de caza sola, cosa que a Jasper no le gustaba mucho, aunque la verdad era que no le agradaba nada de mi comportamiento. Ni Alice, ni Edward tenían la más mínima idea de lo que pensaba en aquellos paseos, aunque suponían que yo sabía que ellos estarían en desacuerdo. Los únicos que se me acercaban para intentar saber mis planes eran Carlisle, Esme y Bella, claro que trataban de ser lo más sutiles que podían. Edward y Alice, ni siquiera tocaban el tema conmigo, y Emmet con Jasper, me miraban con preocupación y pena. De vez en cuando, parecía que quisieran decirme algo, pero luego no lo hacían, o sea tenían la posición intermedia... Si he de confesarlo, ninguna de las tres, me hacía sentir mejor.

Capítulo Nº 12:

Cuando pasaron las cuatro semanas, sucedió algo que vino a hacer tambalear el poco equilibrio que había alcanzado.

Me encontraba terminando de hacer los deberes del instituto, y escuché que fuera, tronó la voz de Emmet, coreada por un gruñido largo de Jasper.

De no haber escuchado las palabras pronunciadas por mi hermano oso, hubiera pensado que sólo era otra competencia tonta entre ambos.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Nadie te quiere merodeando la casa! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño! ¡No permitiré que sufra más con tu presencia! ¡Regresa por donde viniste!

¿Quién podría estar ahí y por qué lo trataban así?

Sentí como el resto de la familia, salía. Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me fui a ver qué pasaba, pero cuando llegué a la puerta, Emmet me cerraba el paso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté.

\- Es mejor que regreses a tu cuarto – me dijo serio -. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

\- ¿Quién está afuera? – demandé.

Me miró un segundo, como si analizara si debía decírmelo o no... Hasta que...

\- Batista... Pero, no te preocupes, Carlisle lo convencerá de que se vaya y te deje en paz... Por favor, regresa a tu cuarto.

Batista, mi profesor, mi existencia, mi esposo, lo que yo más amaba.

Entonces, recordé mis palabras: "que me busque no quiere decir que me encuentre".

Di media vuelta y subí a mi cuarto. Tomé el libro que había estado mirando cuando había sido interrumpida. Paseé mi vista una y otra vez por la misma línea, sin entender lo que decía. Mi mente estaba afuera, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Como era imposible concentrarme en mi lectura, decidí ir a echar un vistazo a lo que pasaba, pero no quería que nadie se percatara de mi presencia, así que primero desaparecí, y luego fui al ventanal que daba a la entrada.

Vi a mi padre que hablaba con Batista, un poco más atrás se situaba mi madre, con Bella y Edward. La siguiente línea defensiva estaba conformada por Alice y Jasper. Supuse que Carlisle había preferido mantener un saludable terreno entre mi hermano y mi esposo. Por último, en la entrada, estaban Rose y Emmet, por si a Batista se le ocurría la estúpida idea de avanzar y lograra derribar a Jazz.

Volví a mirar hacia donde mi padre estaba y me di cuenta que el ánimo de mi esposo comenzaba a caldearse.

Lo malo es que hablaban en susurros, por lo que no alcanzaba a entender qué era lo que exactamente estaban diciendo, pero me sobresalté cuando Batista tomó una actitud ofensiva y mi familia se volcó por detrás de mi padre, que los hizo detenerse...

En ese instante, corrí a la puerta y salí. Recién a medio camino, reaparecí.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamé y cuando llegué con todos – Gracias, Carlisle. No te preocupes, voy a hablar con mi "esposo".

\- Alondra, no lo creo aconsejable – me contestó, mientras a mi espalda sentí un gruñido bastante conocido, Jasper.

\- Estoy bien – le aseguré -. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano – luego, miré a Batista y dije –. Ven, acompáñame.

Y nos fuimos muy cerca de nuestro sector de caza. Un sitio que tenía un encanto especial y que me gustaba especialmente a mí.

\- Bien, aquí podremos hablar. ¿Qué quieres?

\- Que me perdones – dijo sin más -. No debí haberte hablado así en Denali.

\- No debiste, pero lo hiciste, y dolió... Tú te fuiste...

\- Tú me echaste – me interrumpió.

\- Te dije que podías irte, no que te fueras. Además, puedo hacerme la loca, pero no quiere decir que lo sea.

\- Eso no lo entendí, ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Una mirada y un gesto, no necesito más. ¿Cuándo se conocieron?

El día de mi boda con Batista, me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que se veía con Tanya, ellos ya se conocían. Él se esforzó por ocultarlo muy bien. Luego, en el aeropuerto, cuando ella nos fue a recoger, quedó en evidencia lo que había sucedido entre ambos. Las dos veces lo ignoré, pero cuando Batista quiso irse tan apresurado, algo me dijo que aquello no había terminado. Por eso le había dicho que se fuera con quién más quisiera.

Cuando entré en la casa, a ella no la vi, y por veinticuatro horas desapareció de ahí... Podía hacerme la loca, pero no quería decir que lo fuera.

\- Fue mucho antes de conocer a Carlisle – me contó -... Hay mucho que aún no sabes de mí.

\- Y no me apetece conocer... Vuelve a donde estuviste todo este tiempo... Como ves, yo sigo en pie, con mi memoria intacta... No te preocupes que nadie sabe que me di cuenta de todo... Como le dije a Carlisle, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, que tendríamos esta conversación, así que te esperé... Ahora, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

\- ¿Y qué es eso?

\- No te preocupes, voy a ir donde sé que no podrás encontrarme, al último confín de la tierra donde me buscarías... Allá sé que terminaré olvidándote, has tú lo mismo.

Me había dispuesto a irme, cuando me preguntó:

\- ¿Sabes dónde he estado todo este tiempo, esperándote?... En Chile... En verdad que creí que irías allá.

\- No sé de dónde sacaste esa idea. Antes de que te fueras, te dije que regresaría acá, ¿por qué tendría que haber ido allá?

\- No lo sé... Creo que quería pensar que tú aún me querías y eso te haría ir al lugar donde siempre hemos sido felices juntos... Me equivoqué.

\- Sí, lo hiciste... Lo siento, pero me parece que no tenemos más que decir...

\- O sea que también te vas de acá.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Sin Jasper?

\- Él está bien con Alice. Yo sólo le ocasiono preocupaciones.

\- ¿No voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión?... ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

Endurecí mi voz para contestar esas preguntas.

\- Si quieres saber si aún te amo, te puedo asegurar que sí, lo hago; pero no voy a regresar contigo, ni podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión... Adiós.

\- ¡Espera! – me llamó, justo cuando me disponía a irme -... Hace tiempo te dije que cuando hubieras completado tu aprendizaje, serías libre... Ya lo has hecho. No te detendré. Toma el camino que prefieras.

Recordé la vez a la que se refería, y el dolor que había provocado en mí. Por eso, no pude decir nada, sólo di vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí, regresando a la casa. En la entrada me esperaban Emmet y Jasper, pero no me detuvieron cuando entré hecha un bólido con dirección a mi cuarto. Tomé uno de los bolsos y metí unas cuantas ropas, lo cerré y bajé.

Jasper se acercó y me dijo:

\- ¿Dónde se supone que vas?

\- Me voy – contesté -. Me quedé aquí sólo esperando a Batista... Tenía que aclarar algunas cosas con él. Ahora, ya lo hice y ha llegado la hora de continuar mi camino...

\- Nuevamente, huyendo.

\- Llámalo como mejor te parezca. Lo único que ahora, quiero hacer bien las cosas... – me acerqué a mis padres – Carlisle te quería dar las gracias por haberme aceptado como parte de tu familia, si en algún momento necesitas mi ayuda, trata de ubicarme, va a ser difícil, pero sé que podrás dar conmigo, si Jasper te ayuda... Esme, gracias por ser la mejor de las madres cuando más lo necesité – y me acerqué a darles un abrazo a ambos, para luego comenzar con mis hermanos -... Ed, no te esfuerces en tratar de saber lo que pienso, o escucharme alguna otra vez, en este tiempo he podido perfeccionar mi bloqueo. Lo único que quiero que te quede claro es que te quiero mucho... Eres el mejor hermano mayor que pueda haber tenido y tendré... Bella, gracias, gracias, gracias... Hiciste muy llevaderos mis años con ustedes aquí. Sé que Edward sabe la joya que tiene en sus manos – y también les di otro abrazo -... Rose, a pesar que nunca nos llevamos, y me refiero a ni bien ni mal, no cambies porque eres lo que necesita Emmet... Mi hermano oso. Sí, ya sé que no te gusta que te diga así, pero es lo que eres para mí, mi propio Teddy Bear, por favor, cuídate de las malas artes de mi hermano, muchas veces juega sucio – y me acerqué a abrazarlos... aunque por separado, era imposible haberlos abrazado juntos con tremenda mole -... Alice, mi hermanita, disculpa el dolor de cabeza, sé que esto no te lo hubieras esperado tan pronto. Cuida de todos como siempre lo has hecho – y preferí darle en ese momento su abrazo, para darme vuelta a mirar a Jasper -... Jazz, no me entiendas, no me perdones, convéncete que yo estoy bien. No estoy deshaciendo nuestro lazo, lo único que hago es alargarlo. Si necesitas de mí, sabes cómo lograr que te escuche... No te puedo asegurar que llegaré corriendo, por eso cuídate – me acerqué para abrazarlo y le susurré, sólo para él – Te amo, hermanito.

Cada uno quiso decirme algo, en la medida que iba despidiéndome, pero no los dejé. No quería que ninguno se despidiera de mí... Volví a mirarlos para dar vuelta hacia la puerta y salir, primero con dirección a dónde había hablado con Batista... Él ya no estaba, pero necesitaba pensar, armarme de valor para hacer lo que había planeado por tanto tiempo.

Un par de horas después, tomé dirección al aeropuerto, y luego un vuelo que me llevaría a Florencia.

Capítulo Nº 13:

Fue cuando llegué al aeropuerto de Florencia, que comencé a arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo. Tanto tiempo planeándolo y cuando tenía que ejecutarlo, dudaba.

Me dirigí a unos asientos, para poder calmarme y me quedé hasta bien entrada la noche.

Cuando, después de un hondo suspiro, me puse de pie, me fui donde se ubicaban los teléfonos.

Primero, llamé a Raymond, al que le dije que ya no volvería a comunicarme, que no se enojara con Batista y que lo apoyara, que lo quería, que había sido el mejor hijo que pudiera imaginar, y especialmente, que no me buscara, que si tenía un problema demasiado grande, que se comunicara con Carlisle, ya que yo sabía que mi padre juzgaría si era o no necesario buscarme y de ser así, lo haría a través de Jasper.

Mi niño siempre supo que algún día sucedería esto, por lo que supo aceptarlo.

Luego, llamé a Clara... Ella fue difícil de convencer, pero finalmente lo hice, cuando le dije que era mejor esta forma a haber ido al pueblo de Miranda, para que su madre acabara con mi existencia. Sabía que ella estaría más que dispuesta en ayudarme en ese caso... Claro que tuve que prometerle que seguiría subsistiendo, no me dejaría exterminar.

Después de esas dos llamadas, salí del edificio para tomar un taxi con destino a Volterra, donde me esperaría mi futuro.

De camino, en un momento pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, y me percaté que aún llevaba puesto mi colgante... Entonces, por primera vez desde mi boda, me lo saqué y lo guardé en mi bolso. Había dejado a mi familia, ya no podía llevarlo conmigo. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, mientras lo guardaba.

El coche me dejó fuera, pues las puertas estaban cerradas. Y comencé a caminar siguiendo la línea de su muro exterior. A poco andar, encontré lo que estaba buscando, "la puerta trasera"; la que me llevó directamente hasta la recepción y una nueva chica me atendió...

\- Buenas noches – me dijo muy educada.

\- Buenas noches – contesté -, necesito una audiencia con Aro. Me podrías indicar cómo lo tendría que hacer.

\- Su nombre - dijo seria, casi profesional, mientras se disponía a anotarlo.

Por un momento, dudé hasta que dije...

\- Alondra Cullen.

La chica abrió sus ojos en forma desmesurada, aunque se controló y me contestó:

\- Seguro... Por favor, tomé asiento... Voy a avisarle que usted está aquí.

Me dirigí hasta un asiento amplio que había, y comencé a recriminarme de haber ocupado el apellido Cullen... Ese ya no sería mi apellido, había abandonado a mi familia, me había sacado lo único que podría haberme unido a ellos; pero pensé que sería más fácil para Aro recordarme... Aunque, ¿querría, realmente, que me recordara? Llegue a pensar que no.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta cuando la chica se había acercado...

\- Disculpe – me dijo, como si hubiera estado por un buen rato tratando de que le pusiera atención -, la atenderá en un segundo... ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?

\- No, gracias – contesté y ella regresó a su puesto.

Poco después, apareció Alec, con una sonrisa torcida que otorgaba a su rostro un toque siniestro.

\- Buenas noches, una verdadera sorpresa el tenerte por acá.

\- Saludos – contesté -. La vida está llena de sorpresas, en especial cuando nuestras existencias son eternas.

Transformó su sonrisa en una mueca y me dijo:

\- Aro te espera.

Me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, cosa que hice y fuimos hasta la habitación de siempre. En su interior me esperaba Aro, con aquella sonrisa perenne...

\- ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! ¡Alondra Cullen!... ¿Vienes sola y sin que te haga traer?

\- Aro – dije a modo de saludo -. Para que veas las vueltas que da la vida.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con mis amigos Batista y Jasper?... ¿Cómo es que te dejaron venir aquí sola?... Por favor, cuéntame.

Se notaba casi eufórico. Y sé que se daba cuenta que aquellas preguntas me dolían y se complacía torturándome.

\- Dejé a Batista y también a mi familia. De hecho, ninguno sabe que yo estoy aquí.

Puso cara de fingida pena, que revolvió mi estómago.

\- Qué lástima... Pero, dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?... Por favor, no me digas que vienes con un pedido tan absurdo como el que un día trajo a Edward hasta acá.

\- No te preocupes, que yo sé cumplir una promesa... – inspiré profundamente, y continué – La última vez que estuve aquí, estuviste interesado en que yo me quedara, formando parte de la guardia...

\- No me digas que has decidido aceptar – me interrumpió.

\- Con algunas condiciones, sí.

\- ¿Condiciones?

\- Sí, condiciones... Primero, mi nombre... Quiero olvidar a Alondra Cullen. Nací como Virginia Ruiz y quiero recuperar ese nombre.

\- No hay problema.

\- Segundo, dentro de todo lo que sea posible, no quiero que mi presencia aquí sea de uso público.

\- Dentro de lo que sea posible, no habría problema... ¿Estás huyendo de algo o alguien?

\- Eso no es importante en este momento... Y por último, les serviré fielmente sin preguntas, pero quiero conservar la posibilidad de irme en cualquier momento.

\- Mmmm, ahí ya tendríamos un problema... Tus habilidades son muy especiales, y aquí nos podemos acostumbrar mucho a ellas... Nos cuesta mucho prescindir de las que pueden llegar a ser adictivas. ¿No sé si me entiendes?

\- Yo te entiendo, pero no quiero tener que huir como la última vez que estuve aquí, o como lo hizo Batista... Por ahora, estoy dispuesta a pasar aquí por mucho tiempo, pero me conozco y sé que puede llegar el momento que requiera irme, y es ahí cuando voy a necesitar mi libertad... Además, si alguien de mi familia me solicita, yo voy a ir a ayudarlos y no habrá poder que me pueda mantener aquí.

\- A ver, si tu "familia" te necesita podemos hacer una excepción para que vayas a ayudarlos, con el compromiso que regreses acá... Pero, que en cualquier momento nos quieras abandonar... no podemos permitirlo.

\- Bien, entonces no habrá trato – dije elevando mis hombros.

\- Vaya, que difícil es negociar contigo... De acuerdo, pero cuando te quieras ir, deberás avisarnos con al menos quince días de anticipación, en conjunto con los motivos que te impulsan para abandonarnos... Para ver si es factible solucionarlo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Bien.

\- Te seré franco, en un principio pensé que me dirías que querías seguir con tu dieta de animales.

\- Yo ya no pertenezco a la familia, ahora pasaré a formar parte del círculo de amistades... y entre ellos no hay problemas con las dietas.

Luego nos pusimos a hablar con respecto a mis habilidades descubiertas. Principalmente le interesaba saber sobre cuáles tenía pleno dominio.

Así pasamos casi cuatro horas hablando, hasta que...

\- Alec, por favor, condúcela a los aposentos y que le den un uniforme... – y se dirigió a mí – Ve con él, ya te haré llamar cuando se te necesite.

\- Que tengas un buen día – le contesté y salí con Alec.

En el camino nos encontramos con Jane, que me miró con un odio difícil de describir.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó a su hermano.

\- Acaba de ingresar a la guardia y la llevo a los aposentos – le contestó -. Así es que ahora vas a tener competencia.

\- Ya cállate – le dijo a Alec y luego a mí -. Supongo que tendrás un mínimo de inteligencia para saber que no me gusta todo esto, y que te mantendré vigilada.

\- Ese es tu problema – contesté levantando mis hombros.

Después de eso, continuamos nuestro camino hasta un corredor con varias puertas, donde se detuvo en una que abrió...

\- Aquí te puedes acomodar. Te aconsejo que no quieras salir a explorar, hasta que el Maestro te haya llamado... Por lo que veo, no necesitas alimentarte aún, así que no veo que necesidad puedas tener, de salir de aquí. En el armario encontrarás un uniforme que me parece que te quedará.

\- Gracias – contesté -. Seguiré tu consejo y esperaré.

Entré y cerré la puerta.

Capítulo Nº 14:

En el interior había un mobiliario bastante sobrio... Un armario con un espejo, hacia un lado; al frente, un escritorio con su silla y un librero bastante surtido; al centro un diván suficientemente amplio; finalmente, varias lámparas iluminaban la habitación.

Dejé caer mi bolso al piso, mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de mis ojos. No creía que alguien de ahí, siquiera, me estimara. Por lo que supe que mi estancia sería solitaria. Comencé a extrañar a mi familia, la calidez que recibía de todos. En ese momento los estaba traicionando, y lo que era peor, me estaba traicionando a mí misma.

Pero, había tomado una decisión e iba a cumplirla. Sequé con rabia mis ojos y me aproximé al armario, de donde saqué la capa que comenzaría a usar, del mismo tono de la de Jane. Algo se revolvió en mi estómago, pero no le di importancia y me la puse.

Luego, me acerqué al librero, donde pude ver una colección de libros bastante interesante: una colección completa de las obras de Shakespeare, de Cervantes, de Tolstoi, de Dostoievski, de Moliere, de Goethe. También había libros de las hermanas Brontë, unos títulos de Scott Fitzgerald. Aunque lo que me llamó la atención, fueron algunos títulos de Bram Stoker y Anne Rice, como: "Drácula" del primero y "Entrevista con el Vampiro" de la segunda. Como también había títulos tan disímiles como: "Los Analectas" de Confucio, "Corazón" de Edmondo de Amicis, "El Príncipe" de Maquiavelo, "Decamerón" de Boccaccio, "África" de Petrarca, etc. Todos en su versión original. En casa de mi familia, había podido leer la mayoría, pero casi todas en traducciones.

Claro que esta vez, no tenía cabeza para títulos muy elevados, así que tomé el libro de Margaret Mitchell, "Lo que el Viento se Llevó", me senté en el escritorio a leer.

A poco de haber empezado, me di cuenta que había sido una mala elección... Todo me hacía pensar en Jasper. Cerré el libro y me acerqué, nuevamente, al estante donde lo dejé en su sitio, para escoger otro... Esta vez, tomé "El Gran Gatsby". Volví a sentarme y ahora, pensé en Alice. Volví a cerrar el libro con fuerza... ¿Acaso no había algún título que no me recordara a alguien de mi familia?

Dejé el libro donde correspondía, y me puse a revisar los cajones del escritorio... encontré papel y lápices. Decidí dibujar... Comencé con un paisaje que recordaba, de Forks, un sector de árboles que quedaba cerca de donde íbamos a cazar... Poco después estaba rompiendo la hoja, ya que no sé cómo, había empezado a dibujar a Batista.

No había caso... No importaba lo que quisiera hacer, ellos estaban conmigo. Pero, mientras trataba de asimilar esto, pasó algo que en verdad no me lo esperaba. Escuché a Jasper: "Chiquita, no desaparezcas así. Al menos, déjanos saber que estás bien".

Lo que me dolió en ese momento, fue que no podía tranquilizarlo. No podía llamarlo, no debía hacerlo... ¿Qué le diría? "Jasper, no te preocupes. Estoy bien. Ahora, formo parte de la Guardia de los Vulturis"... No, era mejor que no supiera nada de mí.

Tomé "Los Analectas" y comencé a leer... sólo para hacer algo. Se podría decir que pasaba mis ojos por los caracteres, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía... Sólo me servía para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando estaba por terminar aquella "lectura", golpearon a la puerta, y cuando abrí me encontré con Demetri...

\- Vaya – me dijo -, en verdad que no te recordaba tan hermosa, aunque puede ser que los colores que usas ahora, te favorezcan.

Aquellas palabras, supuestamente halagadoras, sólo lograron provocar mis nauseas; pero me contuve y continué mirándolo sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

\- El Maestro te llama – continuó sin borrar esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro, para luego comenzar a caminar y yo lo seguí.

En el camino, nuevamente, escuché a mi hermano: "Chiquita, por favor, necesito saber que estás bien."

Con eso, supuse que al menos por un tiempo, Jasper seguiría insistiendo. Aunque pensé que terminaría aceptando que yo no contestaría.

Con Demetri fuimos al Salón de Audiencias. Al entrar vi que con Aro, se encontraban Cayo y Marco. El primero, con la misma expresión de Jane, mientras el segundo, con su misma cara de aburrido.

Desvié mi vista hacia Aro y su sonrisa perenne.

\- Veo que el uniforme te asienta – me dijo.

\- Y yo veo que se me esperaba.

\- Siempre hay un lugar reservado para todo aquel que tenga alguna habilidad interesante.

En ese instante, me pregunté si siempre deberíamos hablar como si ya conociéramos la respuesta del otro.

\- No des tanto rodeo – lo apresuró Cayo, sin quitar su vista de mí.

\- Tranquilo, hermano – le contestó, para continuar conmigo –. Bien, por lo que te darás cuenta, Cayo tiene ciertos reparos en tu incorporación a la Guardia, a pesar de que yo hace algún tiempo que ya te esperaba... Ya le expliqué los acuerdos tomados, pero él quiere saber qué garantía das tú, de que cumplirás tu palabra.

\- Las mismas que recibo de ustedes, y si hemos de ser francos, yo siempre he cumplido lo que he prometido, que es mucho más de lo que ustedes pueden decir. Con eso, soy yo la que estoy en desventaja, y lo acepto.

\- Con esa forma de ser, no acatará ordenes – intervino Cayo.

\- No sé – dudó Aro -, ¿qué dices tú? – me preguntó.

\- Ordena algo, y por mientras no afecte a nadie de mis seres queridos, lo cumpliré.

\- O sea que no obedecerías – sentenció Cayo, pero yo ni lo miré.

\- Paz, hermano – dijo Aro, y se me antojó como si fuera un dueño, calmando a su perro, y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa -. No vamos a ir contra nuestro amigo.

Aquella palabra en sus labios, me revolvía el estómago.

\- Entonces, ¿para qué servirá tenerla aquí? – preguntó Cayo en un largo siseo.

\- Hay más preocupaciones en nuestro mundo, para estar preocupándonos de historias viejas... ¿No es así, Demetri? – preguntó y el aludido sonrió ampliamente – Hay un disturbio muy extraño muy cercano al sector de Siberia. Tenía pensado enviar a Jane a investigar, pero tu llegada me dio otra posibilidad... ¿Crees poder descubrir lo que sucede y poner orden allá?

Escuché un gruñido que venía de donde se encontraba ella, pero preferí no darle importancia.

\- No creo tener problema con eso.

\- Entonces, te acompañarán Félix y Demetri, nunca va sólo uno en una misión – me aclaró -. Ellos te instruirán sobre cómo actuar. Debes recordar que la justicia que impartimos es sólo una.

\- Lo sé – contesté -. No tengo la facultad de perdonar nada.

Vi a Cayo sonreír, mientras Aro sólo afirmó con la cabeza. Y así, con Félix y Demetri salimos de la Sala de Audiencias, para ir a cumplir la orden que nos habían dado.

Esa fue la primera misión... Luego, siguió otra y otra más. De vez en cuando, escuchaba a Jasper, llamándome, pidiéndome que me comunicara, pero no podía hacer eso. Poco después de haber ingresado a la Guardia, mis ojos se convirtieron en dos rubíes, ya que era constante el brillo de ellos, ocasionado por mis lágrimas contenidas. Así pasaron seis meses, en los cuales Alondra Cullen había desaparecido y sólo existía Virginia Ruiz, la asesina más eficaz de los Vulturis.

Fue pasado ese tiempo, que mientras estaba en mi cuarto, recostada en el diván, llorando, que escuché a mi hermano: "Chiquita, ¿por qué no te comunicas? Por favor, dime que no eres tú, la Virginia de la que nos han llegado noticias. No puedes ser tú la que se ha transformado en el arma de Aro. Me niego a aceptarlo... Chiquita, sólo quiero un no. Con eso sabré que estás bien y dejaré de preocuparme."

¿Llamarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para mentirle? ¿Descolgar el teléfono, para marcar y decirle una mentira? Pronunciar esa palabra sería una falsedad... ¿No?... Sí, eso debía decirle, un contundente sí. Yo era la que los había traicionado, yo era... un monstruo.

El hecho de que siguiera bloqueando a Edward y a Alice, me había servido, también, para bloquear muchos de mis pensamientos a Aro, que yo me daba cuenta cuando entregaba mis informes, él intentaba investigar algo más y siempre me miraba con una tremenda decepción, que me hacía esbozar una sonrisa. Esa era la única forma en que podía proteger a mi familia.

Capítulo Nº 15:

No había pasado aún la semana, cuando, estando yo en mi cuarto, golpearon a la puerta. Al abrir, me encontré con Alec...

\- Virginia – me dijo en cuanto me vio -, el Maestro dice que permanezcas en tu cuarto hasta que mande a buscarte.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté sin poder disimular mi ansiedad. Algo me decía que no querían que me enterara de lo que pasaba.

\- El Maestro te explicará en cuanto te mande a buscar. Ahora, es mejor que cierres y obedezcas.

La premura de su voz, me hizo obedecer, y me quedé esperando para saber de qué se trataba.

Una hora después, volvieron a golpear a la puerta. Esta vez era Demetri, que me dijo:

\- El Maestro te llama.

Y me dispuse a seguirlo. Poco antes de llegar a la Sala de Audiencias, me apremió...

\- Cúbrete con la capucha, y no hables hasta que se te dirija la palabra.

Lo miré extrañada, pero le hice caso. Así entramos, ubicándonos hacia un costado de la puerta.

Mi respiración se detuvo al ver quienes estaban hablando con Aro, un nudo se ubicó en mi garganta, mientras mis ojos me ardían... Hacía más de seis meses que no los veía, me refiero a Batista, Jasper y Clara.

¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Cuál era la parte que no habían entendido?

Comencé a prestar atención a la conversación...

\- ... queremos conocer a tu nueva discípula – le decía Batista -. ¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

\- Que ella no está a disposición de todos los curiosos que quieran conocerla... De hecho esa fue una de sus condiciones para quedarse.

\- ¿Tímida? - preguntó Jasper en un tono sarcástico.

\- Reservada – contestó Aro.

\- Como ya explicó Batista – dijo Clara -, estamos preocupados por mi hermana y según he sabido, el nuevo guardia se hace llamar Virginia. Necesito saber si es Virginia Ruiz.

Aro agachó la cabeza como buscando las palabras precisas, para una pregunta tan directa.

Un largo segundo después, él levantó su cabeza para decir hacia el lado donde yo estaba parada...

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

Entonces, los tres se dieron vuelta a mirarme. Yo aún tenía la capucha echada, pero supe que debía contestar a aquella pregunta, por lo que me adelanté, situándome a la derecha de Aro y bajando mi capucha...

\- Sí – dije con voz plana -. Soy Virginia Ruiz.

Escuché a Batista cuando murmuraba:

\- Alondra, no.

En cambio, mis hermanos sólo se quedaron mirándome, aunque con una expresión de espanto, dibujadas en sus rostros.

Me di vuelta a mirar a Aro y le dije:

\- Maestro, te agradezco el haber intentado mantener tu promesa, pero me doy cuenta que fue imposible. Lo que sí te agradecería es que me permitieras hablar con sólo uno de los que han venido a buscarme, al que explicaré lo que sea necesario, para que así no vuelvan a molestarnos.

\- Estás en tu derecho – me contestó -, ¿quieres hablar con Batista?... Debo decir que es quién más ha insistido en querer saber de ti.

\- No. De hecho, no sé qué hace acá. Todo lo que pudimos decirnos, ya lo hicimos hace tiempo... – luego miré a Clara – No debiste haber venido. Te prometí que me iba a cuidar y así lo he hecho. Regresa con Neville y olvídate de mí – por último me dirigí a Jasper para decirle -. Contigo conversaré. Eres el único que necesita y merece una explicación.

A mis palabras, Batista sólo bajó la vista dolido, arrepentido, sin esperanza. Clara endureció su mirada, supe que no era la primera vez que me miraba de esa forma, aunque su recuerdo estaba perdido en la bruma del tiempo. Por último, Jasper siguió con su misma expresión, de confusión y espanto, que por un instante creí entender.

\- De acuerdo – me contestó Aro -. Félix, Demetri, escolten a Batista y Clara al recibidor.

Así vi alejarse a mi esposo y mi hermana. Mientras, a Jasper lo conduje a una pequeña sala de estar, donde sabía que podríamos hablar sin ser molestados.

En cuanto entramos y cerré la puerta...

\- No deberías haber venido – le dije -, y menos permitir que lo hiciera Clara.

\- Si en verdad no querías que viniéramos, tú no deberías haberlo hecho en primer lugar.

\- La primera vez que hablé con Carlisle, me aseguró que el día que yo quisiera seguir mi camino, no me detendría.

\- ¿Y tu camino es el de la traición? – esa pregunta dolió – Porque es eso lo que estás haciendo... Creí que amabas tu libertad y aquí eres una esclava más. ¿Qué camino retorcido estás siguiendo?... ¿Acaso los italianos no tienen espejos? ¿Te has visto? Tus ojos denuncian lo que eres, en lo que te has convertido... Y no me digas que es por debilidad. Tú tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad, que logras traspasar a todos. ¿Qué explicación tienes para esto?

\- Una muy simple: "Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres". Aquí no hay servicio especial, como para cuidar mi dieta.

\- Pero, ¿por qué aquí?

\- Jasper, pensé que siendo tú tan bueno en las estrategias, comprenderías el motivo sin necesidad de explicación.

\- ¿Estrategia?

\- Sabía que éste es el último sitio donde me buscarían. ¿Qué los hizo venir?

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Eres famosa. Hace dos semanas, a Carlisle le contaron que Aro tenía una nueva adquisición, que era tan mortífera como cualquiera de sus protegidos, y que su nombre era Virginia... De principio, no me contó nada, ya que pensó que sería sólo un alcance de nombre. Pero, tres días después, a la casa, llegaron Clara con Batista. En verdad que él supo hacerlo, ya que si hubiera llegado solo, no creo que alguien hubiera podido detener a Em... Lo que más me extrañó, fue que llegaron pidiendo hablar conmigo. Y para asegurarse que yo no fuera a querer reemplazar a Emmet, me acompañó Carlisle... Batista nos contó lo último que le dijiste, de que te irías a un sitio que sería el último donde te buscaría, por lo que pensó que el único que cumplía ese requisito, sería aquí... Clara nos contó que Neville había sabido que la Virginia de los Vulturis, tenía la habilidad de desaparecer y que con eso era difícil escapar... Todo apuntaba a ti, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Traté de comunicarme contigo, pero tampoco contestaste... Por eso decidimos venir los tres. Emmet había querido acompañarnos, pero tú debes saber que eso se hubiera prestado a malas interpretaciones, con respecto a nuestras intenciones... Lo que no logro entender, es el motivo de que recurrieras acá, con Aro. Todo el planeta para irte y escoges este lugar.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, sacamos la conclusión que los Vulturis eran un mal necesario... Si me hubiera ido a cualquier otro punto del planeta, hubiera sido como vegetar. Aquí, al menos, soy útil.

\- Asesinando.

\- Haciendo justicia.

\- ¿También impartes "justicia" a los humanos de los que te alimentas?

\- Es sólo el costo por mantener el orden.

\- ¿Y si alguno de nosotros, rompiera ese orden? ¿También serías su sicario?

\- Por favor, no quieras ponerme en esa disyuntiva.

\- Alondra...

\- ¡Ella ya no existe! – lo interrumpí.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Sé que detrás de esos ojos que estoy viendo, aún está mi hermana, Alondra Cullen.

\- A quién tú te refieres, ya no existe. Ella era demasiado ingenua, tanto que sufrió mucho. Lo que la unió a tu familia, es sólo un recuerdo, hermoso y doloroso a la vez... O acaso, ¿puedes ver algo que me una a ustedes?

Me miró por un instante, hasta que dijo:

\- Maldigo a María y lo que nos hizo.

\- Jasper, estás equivocado... Ella no tiene culpa alguna en esto. La decisión la tomé por otras razones.

\- Dime cuáles y es posible que pueda entender esta locura.

\- No puedo. Te conozco y sé que buscarías a los culpables para terminar con sus existencias, y no puedo permitirlo.

\- Si he de creerte, uno de los culpables debe ser Batista y te aseguro que aún respira, ¿quién es el otro? No creo que sea Alan.

Esa última aseveración, sacó una sonrisa de mí. Aún después de tanto tiempo, Alan seguía apareciendo en mi vida, traído por los celos de mi hermano.

\- ¡No seas tonto!

\- ¡Y tú, no seas terca!... Por favor, dime qué pasó.

\- Si quieres ver el fin de mi existencia, te lo digo... Jazz, todo este tiempo he mantenido el dolor controlado... Lo que hago acá, me ayuda... Si remuevo aquello, trayéndolo a la superficie, perderé completamente el control y te aseguro que dejaré de existir... Así de fuerte es. No me pidas más explicación.

\- Chiquita... – se acercó y me tomó de los hombros. Instantáneamente sentí una calma que había extrañado – no puedes, no debes olvidar que eres Alondra Cullen. Virginia Ruiz dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo, María la exterminó. No quieras traerla de nuevo... Cuando comenzamos a hablar, recordaste lo que te dijo Carlisle cuando llegaste con nosotros. Ahora, te voy a recordar otra cosa que también dice... Todos podemos elegir lo que hacemos con nuestras existencias, si tú sabes la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, no puedes aducir ignorancia, para conseguir el perdón... No quiero provocarte un dolor como el que te ataca cuando nuestro lazo se tensa, pero debes recapacitar... Ésta no eres tú. ¿No te has dado cuenta que todo en ti es delicado? La fuerza la tienes en el espíritu, pero tú eres frágil, de ahí tu habilidad... desapareces; es defensa, no ataque... Aro debe saberlo tan bien como yo, y te ha hecho emplearlo para algo que no fue hecho, aprovechando tu inteligencia... Por favor, no te quedes acá... Si no quieres regresar, lo entenderé, pero vete a cualquier otro sitio. No destruyas lo que eres.

\- Jasper, ¿no te das cuenta que he cambiado?

\- No, no lo has hecho, aún no completamente.

\- Antes tenía un propósito, una ilusión, un deseo, una meta... Ahora, me he creado algo y es lo que me mantiene.

Sujetó mi cara, con fuerza entre sus manos, mirándome fijamente...

\- Dame una buena razón para no salir de aquí, directamente a terminar con la existencia de Batista, e ir a buscar al otro motivo que te tiene acá, para que lo acompañe en su destino.

Me estremecí. No podía permitir que mi hermano hiciera eso. A pesar de todo, aún amaba a Batista, y por Tanya, algo me decía que él debía saber esa historia. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora, era no permitir que se diera cuenta que yo también la sabía. Suspiré profundo.

\- ¿Quieres un buen motivo?... Te lo voy a dar. Si llegas a hacerle algún daño a Batista o a aquel otro personaje, personalmente pido a Aro que me permita ir a vengar a mi... pareja. Estoy segura que ambos sabemos lo que eso significaría.

\- Lo sé, ¿lo sabes, realmente, tú?

\- ¿Quieres saber qué tan bien lo sé?... Yo te iría a buscar, ambos pelearíamos... Si yo gano, lo que es poco probable, conozco mis limitaciones; el lazo que me une a ti, me arrastraría contigo... En el caso de que tú ganaras, aún recuerdo las palabras de Alice, cuando estuviste a punto de hacerlo en Forks; pero esa sería tu elección... También he considerado al resto y podría comenzar una gran cadena de venganzas, que no creo que Carlisle pudiera detener.

\- ¿Armagedón? – preguntó sarcástico.

\- En nuestro caso, es posible... Por favor, déjame y deja a Batista. Prefiero perderme sola.

\- Alice tenía razón – dijo como para sí mismo, y luego a mí -. No quería decirte esto, tenía la esperanza que pudiera convencerte por los motivos correctos, en vez de emplear lo que considero una manipulación...

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cuánto sabe Aro de ti?

La pregunta me sorprendió.

\- Poco... No he permitido que investigue mucho de mi existencia.

\- Bueno, pero al parecer, él ha descubierto más de lo que le has querido mostrar... Tú sabes que Alice tiene la costumbre de vigilar todo lo que nos rodea y que considera a Raymond como parte de nuestra familia...

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – me disgustaba que en la misma línea de pensamiento se entrecruzaran Aro y Raymond.

\- Ella está preocupada porque dice que lo ha visto en un mismo cuarto con Demetri y Jane. No ha podido completar esa escena. Supone que es porque él es humano... Tú sabes que aquí no les gusta que el secreto de nuestra existencia se exceptúe con alguien... Estás poniendo en riesgo al chico.

Aquellas palabras habían llegado a donde estaban dirigidas.

Raymond, mi niño, ¿podría protegerlo?... Por lo que me decía mi hermano, no... Si la visión de Alice no era un invento para que yo me fuera de Volterra; Demetri debería rastrearlo y Jane... ella tenía el mismo trabajo que tenía yo, acabar con la existencia de todos a los que los Vulturis condenaban.

En eso reflexioné sobre aquello... Había una pequeña falla en la visión de mi hermana... Yo estaba ya el suficiente tiempo en la Guardia como para saber que esa norma, era la única en la que había una salida, que era ofrecida a la "víctima"... la transformación.

En ningún caso lo quería para él, pero eso echaba por tierra la credibilidad en la supuesta visión de Alice.

Entonces...

\- Espera... – le dije – No te creo.

\- ¿Qué no crees? – me preguntó algo sobresaltado.

\- Lo que me dices, sobre esa visión de Alice... Ese no es el procedimiento ante estos casos... Jasper, ya me estoy cansando. Tú no quieres entenderme. No importa lo que digas, yo no me iré. Regresa a Exton, con Alice y el resto; deja en paz a Batista, él tiene su propio infierno; olvídame, Alondra Cullen ya no existe y Virginia Ruiz ha resucitado, soy yo; y me encargaré personalmente de proteger a Raymond, nadie tocará un solo pelo de él... Puedo parecer frágil, pero mi fuerza interior es la que me mantiene y la que me permitirá hacer lo que sea por mi hijo... De todas maneras te agradezco tu interés.

Dio un gruñido largo y salió visiblemente furioso.

Me di cuenta que en la puerta estaba Félix, que lo escoltó hasta donde estaban Batista y Clara. Yo los seguí con la vista, hasta que se perdieron en las escaleras... Mi hermano iba adelante, ya que no se había detenido a esperar al resto. Tanto mi esposo como mi hermana, me miraron con tristeza antes de irse... Fue una despedida silenciosa.

Capítulo Nº 16:

Di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi cuarto y choqué con Jane...

\- El Maestro te llama – dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción diabólica en su cara de "ángel".

Estaba que rompía a llorar, pero a Aro no se le hacía esperar. Por lo que suspiré y me encaminé a la Sala de Audiencias, escoltada por aquella niña.

En cuanto crucé la puerta...

\- Virginia, querida – me dijo Aro -. Estaba preocupado por ti. No sabía si había sido una buena idea dejarte hablar con Jasper... En especial, con los deseos que tiene de que desaparezcas completamente.

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo. Todos estos años he podido controlarlo.

No era extraño que él conociera los sentimientos de mi hermano hacia mí, de la vez en que lo había "raptado" junto con Alice.

\- Pero, ¿crees que ahora te dejarán tranquila? – seguía con su tono de preocupación fingida.

\- Al menos, por un tiempo.

\- Que bien, porque tengo una nueva misión para ti... Se la hubiera pedido a Jane, pero tú conoces mejor el sector... Es en Brasil, un neófito fuera de control... Tú conoces el procedimiento... Alec te acompañará.

Sólo asentí y con el hermano de Jane, salimos a cumplir con el encargo.

Aquella vez, actué como una zombi... Fui, ejecuté y regresé.

Al rendir mi informe, Aro me comentó:

\- Nunca habías sido tan rápida... ¿Aún te molesta lo del otro día?

\- Eso es parte de mis recuerdos, que no quiero remover... Ahora, ¿me disculparías? Estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante cuando me interrumpieron. Me gustaría poder terminarlo.

\- Eres una ávida lectora – comentó, para terminar con un... – Puedes ir.

Hice una pequeña venia y me dirigí a mi cuarto, donde me tiré en el diván, para poder llorar.

Perdí la noción del tiempo. Quería morir, desaparecer completamente; mi propósito creado era una mentira. Jasper tenía razón, yo era una asesina. Mi habilidad la había transformado en un arma letal.

De repente, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, sólo que esta vez, acompañado por una sensación de vacío... En mi pecho no había nada más que dolor, era como si sólo estuviera rellena de eso.

Era una muñeca, que en vez de estar llena de algodón, era sólo sufrimiento... El mismo que me hizo dar un grito largo, que desgarraba mi garganta, terminando con la pérdida de la conciencia.

Una voz conocida, me trajo de vuelta...

\- Alondra... Alondra, ¿me escuchas? – intenté abrir mis ojos, sin resultado -... Alondra, debes reaccionar – me apremiaba, pero el dolor y el vacío eran una combinación muy fuerte -... Alondra, te necesitamos... Es urgente que reacciones – la premura de su voz había comenzado a desesperarme -. Al menos, dame una seña que me diga que me escuchas.

En eso, escuché otra voz conocida...

\- Sí, lo hace, pero no puede hacer nada.

Sabía quienes eran, pero me negaba a pensar que estuvieran ahí, conmigo. Debía ser algún desvarío de mi mente, como reacción al dolor tan intenso.

\- Además – agregó la segunda voz -, piensa que nuestra presencia, se debe a algún desvarío de su mente, causado por el dolor.

\- Alondra – dijo la primera voz -, no es lo que tú crees. Nosotros estamos aquí. Te necesitamos.

Volví a centrar mis esfuerzos en abrir mis ojos, hasta que lo logré... Ahí estaba mi padre, sujetando mi brazo, con cara preocupada. Por detrás, vi a Edward, disgustado, molesto. Se notaba que no quería estar ahí y no lo disimulaba. Después, escuché un siseo largo y vi junto al escritorio, a Emmet, que no me miraba, sino que lo hacía hacia la puerta. Giré mi cabeza, con dificultad, hacia ese lado y pude ver a Jane y Félix parados a cada lado. Volví a cerrar mis párpados y sentí que la mano de mi padre me sujetaba más firme el brazo...

\- Alondra, por favor, reacciona – me dijo -. No te dejes vencer – yo había perdido completamente el control del dolor -... Debes luchar. Debes venir con nosotros.

A esas palabras, escuché un gruñido triple: Félix, Jane y Emmet.

\- No quiere – habló Edward -. Se está dejando vencer. Quiere terminar con su existencia, y piensa que lo está haciendo ella sola.

Mi hermano tenía razón. No tenía la menor intención de luchar contra el dolor. El vacío que sentía dentro de mí, no me permitía sobreponerme.

Además, yo estaba sacando conclusiones, tal vez apresuradas, de las que no dijo nada. Había visto a Carlisle, Ed y Em... pero Jazz no estaba. El único que podría haberme ayudado, haberme convencido que luchara, no había ido. Pero...

\- Alondra, supongo que el dolor, ahora, tiene una adición especial – me dijo mi padre -. La sensación de vacío que me comentaste la otra vez... ¿Sabes lo que significa?... Jasper está como tú en Exton. Por eso debes ayudarnos, debes tomar el control del dolor. Ambos se están arrastrando. Tú eres la que creaste el lazo, por eso eres la que puede controlarlo.

Mi mente comenzó a imaginarme con mi hermano. Estábamos cayendo por un precipicio sin fondo. Ambos amarrados por una fuerte soga de acero. Sin que ninguno tuviera la intención de afirmarse. De pronto, comenzaron a aparecer vigas a nuestros costados, pero no nos afirmábamos y seguíamos cayendo. Yo sabía que en el fondo, encontraríamos el fin de nuestras existencias.

\- Si tú no tomas una de esa vigas, pierde cuidado que llegarán al fondo – dijo Edward que debía haber visto lo mismo que mi mente me mostraba.

¿Sería tan fuerte como me había dicho Jazz?... Nunca había podido vencer al dolor, una vez que hubiera comenzado. Entonces, intenté algo nuevo, sin estar segura si resultaría.

No trataría de vencerlo, sino que de asimilarlo, cosa que me ayudara a llegar hasta Jasper, para tratar de que no se dejara vencer... En cierta forma sabía que decirle para eso. Algo a lo que nunca había recurrido, pero que esta vez lo haría.

Tomé un momento, para concentrarme, hasta que logré hablar...

\- Carlisle, voy a necesitar ayuda – le dije a mi padre.

\- Tiene que terminar el dolor – me contestó.

\- No hay tiempo – lo contradije y él miró a Ed.

\- Va a intentar ignorarlo. Al menos, hasta que llegue con Jasper.

El dolor me había dejado sin bloqueos. Por lo que pensé: "Ed, no permitas que Aro me toque. No puedo bloquearlo."

\- No te preocupes, no lo hará – me contestó y luego a mi padre -. No quiere que Aro la toque... Teme que pueda descubrir muchas cosas con ella.

\- Alondra – me aseguró mi padre -, no temas por eso. Él no lo hará.

Otro gruñido salió de las gargantas de Félix y Jane... y como un eco sonó el de Emmet.

Si las cosas seguían así, yo sabía que podía acabar muy mal, por lo que...

\- Em, por favor, ayúdame – pedí y mi hermano oso, en un segundo, estuvo conmigo con la clara intención de tomarme en brazos, pero... – No, por favor... Quiero pararme.

Emmet miró a Carlisle y luego de un asentimiento de mi padre, me ayudó primero a sentarme. El dolor se hizo más agudo, haciendo que mis ojos se humedecieran y tuve que detener mi respiración. Edward me miraba incrédulo. Y tuve que recurrir a mi terquedad... Debía levantarme.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó mi padre.

\- Sí – exhalé en el instante que iba a mirar a mi hermano, por una respuesta.

\- Anda lento – dijo Carlisle, aunque no estoy segura si fue a mí, o a Emmet.

Me giré un poco, para poner mis pies en el suelo, siempre ayudada por mi hermano oso. En ese momento, levanté mi cara y vi que Edward estaba intercambiando miradas con Jane...

\- Ed, podrías ayudarme también – le pedí y creí ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de mi padre, aunque no borraba su mirada de preocupación.

Entre mis dos hermanos, logré ponerme de pie, con una gran punzada en mi pecho, y escuché un susurro de Edward...

\- Con calma.

Recién en ese momento, Jane habló:

\- Ella no está bien... No puede irse así.

\- Hablaré con Aro – dijo mi padre.

\- No – dije -. Yo lo haré.

Carlisle se acercó a mí y mirándome significativamente...

\- Lo haremos los dos, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo asentí.

Jane y Félix salieron primero. Ella fue adelante indicando el camino. Luego, iba mi padre, atrás de él mis dos hermanos, conmigo entre ellos, y cerrando el grupo, iba Félix, poniendo muy nervioso a Emmet; tanto que tuve que llamar su atención para que me mirara y forzar una sonrisa, que él correspondió.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Salón donde nos esperaba Aro...

\- Esperen – les dije a mis hermanos. Tenía que incorporarme, tratar de parecer lo más normal que pudiera... Sabía que Carlisle me apoyaría, pero no quería forzar las situaciones.

El dolor seguía ahí, al igual que la sensación de vacío. Aunque ahora, debía ignorarla con mayor fuerza.

Decidí que era mejor entrar sólo ayudada por mi padre... Aro podría mantener a raya a Jane y Félix, mientras con Carlisle haríamos lo propio con Emmet y Edward. Así dije...

\- Carlisle, ¿podrías ayudarme tú, por favor?

Él se acercó y tomó mi brazo, apoyándome.

Capítulo Nº 17:

Así, Jane entró primero, seguida por mí y mi padre, atrás de nosotros entraron mis hermanos, para al final hacerlo Félix.

\- Carlisle, mi amigo y hermano... – dijo Aro a modo de saludo, y no sé en el resto, pero en mí tuve que reprimir un gruñido provocado por una sensación de nauseas tan fuerte como la de vacío que me afectaba – Por lo que veo, has podido hacer mucho por Virginia – luego se dirigió a mí -... Querida, en verdad que nos has dado un tremendo susto.

Tomé un segundo para calmarme lo suficiente para poder hablar...

\- Te quiero pedir disculpas, Maestro, por las molestias que pude ocasionar... – con esa última palabra tuve que detenerme un instante, debido a que me había temblado un poco la voz y dudaba que pudiera seguir sin que me temblara más. Luego, continué – Pero, me veo en la necesidad de solicitarte que me permitas acompañar a mi familia, ya que una urgencia me requiere en mi casa.

Su expresión cambió, borrando su sonrisa a su cara de fingida preocupación...

\- No me habías comentado nada de que en tu casa hubiera alguna urgencia – le dijo a mi padre.

\- Son problemas familiares que no consideré oportuno comentar – le contestó -. Cuando Alondra nos dejó y vino para acá, me dijo que ella siempre estaría disponible si se le llegaba a necesitar.

\- ¿Y tú ya te sientes bien? – me interrogó.

Volví a tomarme un segundo para contestar...

\- Mejor, Maestro. Además, si no voy, es posible que me ponga peor.

En ese momento, Aro miró a Jane y escuchamos un gruñido de la garganta de Edward.

En mis condiciones, preferí no darme vuelta a mirarlo, pero pensé:

\- Ed, ¿qué sucede?

Quién sí se dio vuelta, fue mi padre. Al tiempo que Aro regresaba a su sonrisa y decía:

\- Calma, amigo Edward. No hay motivo para enojarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Carlisle.

Edward no contestó, si no que fue el propio Aro quien lo hizo...

\- Sólo fue una reacción a una idea que tuve... Jane, querida – le dijo a ella -, tú que estuviste en el cuarto de Virginia, ¿crees que será conveniente que ella viaje?

\- Por lo que pude observar, ella no se ha recuperado y que abandone la ciudad, es peligroso.

Inspiré una gran cantidad de aire, como para que no me temblara la voz, al interrumpir a Aro en lo que sabía que diría...

\- Maestro – le dije -, no estoy muy segura de lo que voy a decir, pero hasta donde yo sé, Jane no tiene forma de conocer qué tan bien me encuentro... En cambio, Carlisle es quien ha cuidado de mí, cada vez que me ha afectado este dolor. ¿No crees que él sea el único que tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta?

\- Pero, es posible que su respuesta sea subjetiva.

A estas palabras, en la habitación se escucharon tres gruñidos: de Ed, Em y el mío. Aro estaba poniendo en duda la integridad profesional de nuestro padre, cosa que a ninguno de nosotros, gustó.

\- Calma – dijo mi padre mirando a Aro con una tranquilidad que me pregunté, cómo era posible que él hubiera conservado la calma -. Es lógico pensar que si necesitaba de Alondra, pudiera querer ocultar su verdadero estado... Pero, Aro, mi amigo, te aseguro que ella aquí sólo puede empeorar; en cambio, si me acompaña, puede mejorar, y si su deseo es regresar aquí, yo no me opondré... Espero que no dudes de mi palabra.

\- Lo hace – siseó Edward.

\- Por favor – dijo entonces Aro -, no estoy dudando de tu palabra, pero me resulta difícil que te hayas conformado con haberla perdido.

\- Es que la verdad es que no la he perdido, ella sigue siendo parte de mi familia – dijo y, luego, mirándome -. A pesar de todo, siempre tendrás un lugar a nuestro lado... esa es la diferencia entre un aquelarre y una familia, y tú lo sabes.

Aquellas palabras estaban llegando a donde estaban dirigidas... ¿Habría sido un error haberme ido? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por Jasper? ¿Por Batista?... ¿Por Tanya? Había herido a toda mi familia con mi partida, y aún así estaban dispuestos a jugársela por mí... Esas palabras de mi padre, me abrían una puerta para regresar. ¿Sería aconsejable? ¿Pondría en peligro a quienes quería si le decía a Aro que quería dejar Volterra? Ese era uno de los motivos por los que aún seguía ahí. Aunque los Vulturis sabían de lo que yo era capaz, pero en ese momento, no podía emplear ninguna habilidad, por lo que decidí que esperaría a estar bien, para hablar con Aro.

El que había seguido mi línea de pensamiento, había sido Ed, que no dijo nada, sólo puso su mano en mi hombro, y yo pensé:

\- Lo sé... Ya hablaremos en otro sitio, aquí es peligroso.

Todo aquello me había hecho sentir peor... Por un momento, pensé que esa era la intención de Aro, por lo que decidí poner un punto final a aquella discusión...

\- Maestro, el día que llegué aquí y conversamos sobre las condiciones por las que contarías con mis servicios, dejamos en claro que el día que mi familia me necesitara, tú me darías el permiso de ir a ayudarlos, y que luego regresaría. Por favor, no quieras variar las condiciones de mi estancia... es un juego peligroso.

Lo mejor era que él no sabía que yo no me arriesgaría haciendo uso de mis habilidades en mis condiciones, por lo que lo tomó como una advertencia a mi poca paciencia...

\- Virginia, tú sabes cuánto te queremos aquí – Nada -... Te dejaré partir, pero... – y entonces dijo algo que heló a toda nuestra familia – Carlisle, alguien de los que te acompaña, deberá permanecer aquí hasta el regreso de ella.

¿Que alguien se quedara? ¿Edward? ¿Emmet? ¿Había enloquecido de repente?

\- No puedo permitir eso – contestó mi padre.

\- Eso no estaba dentro de nuestro acuerdo – intervine yo -. Si tenías reparos sobre ese punto, deberías habérmelos hecho saber en su momento, no ahora. Además, he probado que mi palabra es mucho más duradera que la de muchos en esta habitación... No veo por qué no se me va a permitir ir y volver libremente. Mi padre vino con mis hermanos a buscarme y ayudarme, y ellos se regresarán con él... De lo contrario, no respetaré los quince días.

Si he de ser franca, el dolor y el vacío que sentía, se habían profundizado, pero la furia se había ido apoderando poco a poco de mí. Tanto, que tengo la impresión que Aro se dio cuenta...

\- Paz, Virginia. Sólo quiero asegurarme que podrás volver.

\- Ella lo hará – le aseguró mi padre -. No quiero a todo Volterra en Exton.

Todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí, sabíamos a qué se refería con esa frase...

\- Ni a mí me gustaría ir a molestarte allá... – luego, me miró – Entonces, ¿prometes que regresarás en cuanto soluciones la urgencia que hay allá?

\- Tienes mi más solemne promesa... No habrá poder que me detenga un día más que eso.

\- Confiaré en ti... Vayan en paz.

Tanto Carlisle, como yo, nos dimos media vuelta para salir lo más rápido que pudiéramos, seguidos por mis hermanos...

Capítulo Nº 18:

Fuera del edificio, había un coche, en el que nos subimos... Ed conduciría, Em iría como copiloto y Carlisle se sentó atrás conmigo.

Cerré mis ojos para intentar relajarme, pero el vacío se profundizaba, y llegó a un punto en que tuve que abrir mis ojos, y mi padre me preguntó:

\- Alondra, ¿qué sucede?

Parpadeé un par de veces e inhalé una buena cantidad de aire...

\- ¿Tienes un teléfono?

Emmet me había dado una idea. Él estaba tratando de conseguir un vuelo a Londres.

\- Jazz – dijo Edward, que había sentido lo mismo que yo.

\- Por supuesto – me contestó mi padre –, pero no creo que él esté en condiciones de hablar por teléfono.

\- Yo me entiendo – dije, tomando el móvil que me pasaba.

Marqué el número de Alice, y cuando contestó...

\- ¿Carlisle?

\- En verdad que él debe estar muy mal, para que no me hayas visto llamarte – le dije.

\- Alondra... ¿Cómo estás?

\- Lo siento mal...

\- Está muy mal... No sé si podrán llegar a tiempo.

\- Alice, tranquilízate... Pon el teléfono en su oído – y escuché un pequeño quejido, por lo que dije – Jazz, soy Alondra... Por favor, debes sobreponerte al dolor... Si yo puedo hacerlo, tú con mayor razón. Debes sentir que lo que te digo es cierto... A pesar de mi forma de comportarme, aún no quiero terminar con mi existencia... Necesitamos hablar... Voy para allá, por favor no te dejes vencer... Nos estamos exterminando el uno al otro... Jazz, siempre has sido alguien de decisiones claras, las que no varías a no ser que sea por solicitud de Alice o ruego mío... Yo ahora te lo estoy rogando, no te doblegues... – comencé a sentir un cambio en el vacío de mi pecho – Gracias... Por favor, espérame... Estaré allá lo antes posible, pero debes resistir. Te quiero, hermanito...

Luego, escuché a mi hermana...

\- ¿Alondra?

\- ¿Cómo lo ves ahora?

\- Se calmó un poco. Gracias.

\- Sí, aquí lo sentí... Si llega a ponerse mal de nuevo, llámame. Aquí tomaremos el primer vuelo que nos lleve allá.

\- Le diré a Rose que vaya a buscarlos.

\- De acuerdo... Ahora, te dejo.

\- Cuídate – dijo y colgó.

Yo le devolví el móvil a mi padre y volví a cerrar mis ojos... El dolor era difícil de controlar o sobreponerme a él, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, de lo contrario estaría poniendo en peligro a mi hermano.

Los minutos pasaban y llegamos al aeropuerto. Nuevamente, Emmet me ayudó a bajar del coche, y cuando quiso tomarme en brazos, un gruñido de mi garganta lo convenció que sería mala idea.

Durante el vuelo, me puse a pensar en lo que le había dicho a Jasper, ya que en eso habían grandes verdades y grandes mentiras... Que lo quería y que debíamos hablar, era completamente cierto. Pero, que no quisiera terminar con mi existencia, era falso... Me estaba sobreponiendo sólo por mi hermano. Que yo deseara desaparecer completamente, no quería decir que quisiera que él tampoco existiera. Él tenía a toda la familia apoyándolo; tenía a Alice, que sabía controlar sus llevadas de idea... Pero en cambio yo, ¿qué tenía? Había renunciado a mi familia, había echado a Batista de mi lado, me había transformado en un animal, que sólo seguía órdenes y rendía pleitesía.

Fue en medio de aquellas cavilaciones, que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me decía:

\- Alondra, estás equivocada – era Edward -. Ya te lo dijo Carlisle, tú siempre vas a ser parte de nuestra familia... En todo este tiempo que has estado fuera, nadie te ha olvidado... ¿Recuerdas cómo estábamos todos cuando Jasper se fue? Aquello se ha repetido en estos últimos meses, por ti... – hizo una pausa, para luego continuar – Dices que echaste a Batista. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – en aquel momento, sin querer, pensé en Tanya – Ya veo... Hasta que te enteraste. Hace tiempo, Alice le aconsejó que te dijera sobre ella, pero no quiso hacerlo... Ahora, sólo está cosechando lo que sembró. No sé si te ayudará, pero él te ama. Tanya es algo especial en su relación con los hombres, y con Batista, creo, somos algo más convencionales – y noté una sonrisa en su voz –. Por último, te comparas con un animal... Tú sabes lo que yo siempre he pensado de lo que somos y el motivo por el que estoy con Carlisle. Me parece, que él hace la diferencia. Si regresaras con nosotros, ya no serías el animal en que te has convertido. Tú siempre has amado tu libertad y nadie entiende que hayas escogido esta vida de servidumbre... Si quieres quedarte con nosotros, no temas. Todos te apoyaremos. Tú, mejor que nadie, debes saber el por qué los Vulturis nos temen. Tenemos una fuerza que es difícil de vencer.

Después de decir eso, se quedó en silencio y abrí mis ojos para mirarlo y decir:

\- Gracias.

\- Cuando quieras, hermanita.

Había sido la primera vez que me trataba así. En general, Ed era mucho más severo conmigo. Por mucho tiempo, le había dado cierta razón a Rose, al tratarlo como el hermano todo perfección. Pero, en ese momento, había sido tan acogedor, comprensivo, consolador que estaba verdaderamente sorprendida.

Poco después se acercó mi padre...

\- Alondra, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Sigo consciente.

\- Y a Jasper, ¿cómo lo sientes?

\- Igual, sin cambios después que lo llamé.

Luego, se quedó en silencio por un momento, aunque se notaba que algo quería decirme, por lo que pregunté:

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar – me confesó -. Tantas veces que hemos conversado, aunque muy pocas sobre ti. Hemos discutido de ciencia y filosofía... Pero creo que te he fallado, principalmente, como amigo – me di vuelta a mirarlo. No podía creer que él se estuviera culpando de lo que estaba sucediendo -. El día que te fuiste, debería haberte detenido. Hacía varios días que Ed me había avisado que Bella te sentía extraña, pero que él no podía saber lo que estabas pensando... Cuando te fuiste, estaba convencido que retomarías la vida como nómada, y mantendrías la comunicación como cuando así lo habías hecho. No creí que fueras a ir a Volterra, con Aro...

\- Lo sé – le dije -. Es la decisión más absurda que he tomado.

\- No me refiero a eso... Cuando Batista llegó con Clara, buscando a Jasper, yo hablé con él. Me contó lo que descubriste – el dolor se estaba haciendo más intenso -, pero él te ama... Cuando te fuiste, no lo dejaste que se explicara...

\- Carlisle – lo interrumpí -, por favor... Dejemos esta conversación para después.

La verdad era que yo estaba intentando controlar el dolor y aquella conversación no ayudaba en nada. Pero...

\- Lo único que quería que supieras, es que Batista está en Exton – no pude articular palabra, por lo que continuó -. Le pedí que si lograba llevarte, que él no intentara verte. Pero antes de viajar, Alice me dijo que te avisara. Tengo la impresión que no me va a hacer caso.

\- Gracias – le dije y él hizo un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza, afirmó mi mano y la estrechó. Luego fue con Edward.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos... Batista en Exton. Una punzada fuerte en mi pecho, me hizo abrir mis ojos por un segundo y ahogué un gemido, para no preocupar a nadie. Aunque la conversación que acababan de comenzar Ed y mi padre, se vio interrumpida por mi hermano, y pensé: "Estoy bien, Ed. No te preocupes, ni preocupes a Carlisle."

Así los escuché retomar el tema.

Me di cuenta que si me ponía a pensar en lo que me había dicho mi padre, no alcanzaría a llegar con Jasper. Así que comencé a buscar algo que me distrajera, y no profundizara el dolor.

Entonces, escuché a Edward:

\- Em, ¿por qué no vas a conversar un momento con Alondra?

\- ¿No sería mejor que descansara? – preguntó mi hermano oso.

Pero, Ed tenía razón. Yo sabía que él podría distraerme, así que...

\- Emmet – lo llamé -, ven a contarme cómo han estado las cosas por Exton.

Mi hermano oso, se acercó y entre una y otra broma, me fue contando de nuestros conocidos, algunos resultados deportivos, algunas jugadas de las que él sabía que me gustaría saber, también me contó de Rose y algunas ideas que había compartido con él, sobre el guardarropa para la próxima estación, etc. La verdad, es que con él no sentí lo que quedaba del viaje, y me ayudó a tener la mente ocupada.

Capítulo Nº 19:

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres, Emmet me sonrió con su mejor cara de niño travieso y me preguntó:

\- ¿Me permitirías cargarte, ahora?

\- Alice le iba a decir a Rose que viniera a buscarnos... No creo que a ella le guste mucho, que andes tomando a otras mujeres en brazos.

\- Yo me encargo de eso, pero es preferible que no te esfuerces mucho.

Entonces, Edward dijo:

\- No vino Rose, sino Bella... – le sonrió a Em – Puedes tomarla con confianza.

\- Un momento – dije -, yo no he dado mi consentimiento.

\- Vamos – dijo Em.

\- De acuerdo – le contesté -, pero sólo hasta el coche. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, bajaré por mi propio pie - sólo dio un gruñido, mientras me elevaba en sus brazos - ¿Peso mucho? Me puede llevar Ed.

\- Al contrario, eres más liviana que una pluma... Parece que como humana no te alimentabas bien.

\- Seguramente, y tú te debes haber alimentado mucho... ya que eres un gran oso de peluche – me acerqué y le di un besito en la mejilla.

\- Menos mal que no vino Rose – murmuró Ed, sin poder evitar una sonrisa, al escuchar un gruñido largo de Em.

¡Cómo había extrañado eso! ¡Mi familia!

El dolor se había suavizado bastante, aunque no había desaparecido.

Como había dicho Edward, Bella nos había ido a buscar. De principio, no había entendido este cambio de Alice, pero cuando me lo explicó, fue diferente... Había visto que Emmet me había tomado en brazos, y quiso evitar una discusión por ese lado y que yo me sintiera culpable.

En el viaje a Exton, Edward se fue manejando, con Em al lado, cosa que no fuéramos muy apretados atrás, mi padre, Bella y yo.

De principio, había afirmado mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, para cerrar los ojos, pero Bella me abrazó de tal forma que mi cabeza se apoyara en su hombro. Ella era una muy buena lectora de expresiones, y se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo... estaba nerviosa. Que no ayudaba con mi dolor.

Cuando estábamos por llegar, mi padre me dijo:

\- Alondra, no te preocupes, en cuanto lleguemos, podrás recostarte.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré para contestar...

\- ¿Recostarme? No te preocupes, me basta una silla. Tengo bastante controlado el dolor – quería conservar algo de dignidad.

\- ¿Y si se te llega a salir de control?

\- Si eso pasa, entonces conversaremos.

\- Terca hasta el final – escuché susurrar a Ed.

\- Tú, conduce – le gruñí.

\- Ya debe estar bien – comentó Emmet con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno – intervino mi padre -, ya veremos.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, hasta que mi hermano detuvo el coche, y Carlisle me preguntó:

\- ¿Podrás caminar?

\- No te preocupes.

\- Yo te puedo ayudar – se ofreció Em.

\- No, gracias – contesté con algo de impaciencia, pero miré a Bella significativamente, y ella entendió que quería que ella me ayudara.

Miré la puerta y vi que Rose la había abierto saliendo con Esme.

Todos nos bajamos del vehículo y nos acercamos a ellas.

Mi madre no esperó a que llegara donde ella, y se aproximó para darme un fuerte abrazo.

\- Alondra, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. Sabía que no te opondrías a venir.

¿Acaso alguien lo había dudado? Y sin querer, mi vista se detuvo en Rose... Sí, ella era la única que podría haber pensado algo así.

\- Ya llegué, y haré lo que sea necesario para arreglar las cosas por acá.

Emmet se había acercado a Rose y se dieron un beso, que aún me pregunto cómo no se derritió mi hermano oso, ya que podría haberlo hecho con el granito.

Cuando entré en la casa, un aroma golpeó mi nariz e hizo que el dolor subiera un par de grados... Se notaba que Batista estaba cerca. No lo vi, pero lo sentí.

Con Bella y mi madre fuimos al cuarto donde estaba Jasper. Alice estaba con él.

En la entrada me detuve y sentí que el dolor se intensificaba, aún un poco más. Entonces, mi hermana se acercó...

\- Alondra, llegaste – sólo asentí -. Disculpa que no te haya reconocido cuando llamaste.

\- No hay problema – contesté y me dirigí donde estaba Jazz.

Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano, pero fue como tomar cualquier otra, faltaba aquel toque personal, aquella tranquilidad que sólo la obtenía de él.

Me di vuelta buscando a mi padre, pero me di cuenta que todos se habían ido, incluso Alice... Estaba sola con mi hermano.

\- Jazz – dije entonces -, estoy aquí, contigo. Llegué – no hubo cambio -. Jasper, sé que debes escucharme. Por favor, necesitamos hablar – nuevamente, nada -. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que tú no sepas? ¿Qué soy terca y curiosa? ¿Qué te quiero más que a ninguno de mi familia? ¿Qué no quiero que Alice sufra? – con esa pregunta, sentí que aflojaba un poco su mano – Sí, porque es a ella a la que estás torturando, sin mencionar al resto.

En ese momento, aspiré para definir los aromas que se percibían, y sentí como predominante el de Alice, y algo más sutiles los de Bella, Esme y Rose. Pero, yo buscaba otro, que debía sentirse aún más sutil, casi como si fuera de un mes antes, el de mi esposo. Hasta que logré captarlo...

\- Jazz – dije entonces -, cuando venía para acá, Carlisle me avisó que Batista estaba en la casa. Quiero saber si él tuvo algo que ver con lo que te pasó... – nuevamente el silencio nos rodeó – De acuerdo, si estás así de tonto, no sé para qué me esperaste. Si tú no quieres seguir existiendo, es tú problema. Lo único que no sólo vas a ser tú, sino que vas a arrastrar a Alice... Dices que la quieres, pero con todo esto, lo dudo... ¡Te estás dejando vencer y me das lástima! – sentí que el vacío se hacía aún más profundo, casi llegando a la desolación más grande, donde ya no hay esperanza - ¿Sabías que el lazo que nos une, nos exterminará a ambos en cuanto uno deje de existir?... En todo este tiempo con los Vulturis, aprendí varias técnicas para matar a los nuestros... Pero, con todo, ésta es la más sencilla... A ver si puedo traspasarte la imagen mental que tengo... Ambos estamos en la orilla de un acantilado profundo. En este momento, tú estás más cerca de la orilla, los dos estamos amarrados por una soga de acero... Sólo digo una frase y tú caes, así también me arrastras a mí... Bonita forma de morir... Asesinándote y suicidándome, al mismo tiempo... – ahora, sentí que el vacío retrocedía... Tenía razón, él no permitiría que yo me suicidara – Bien, entonces, no quieres dejar de existir... Te ayudaré, pero tú también debes hacerlo, porque yo no puedo controlar los niveles de dolor... Después hablaremos – y me concentré.

Sentía como juntos estábamos controlando y venciendo el dolor.

Hasta que tres horas más tarde, Jazz abrió sus ojos y me miró...

\- Bienvenido – le dije.

\- Eso no se hace – me recriminó.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿No permitirte que te doblegues?

\- Chantajearme.

\- Pero, si es lo que tú haces conmigo. Quieres tener pleno dominio sobre mí, aunque yo no lo permito.

\- ¿Querías saber quién me provocó esto?... Anda al espejo y mírate, verás a la culpable.

\- ¿Yo? - pregunté incrédula.

\- Sí, tú... Estaba aquí con Alice, conversando, cuando sentí el vacío más grande que nunca me había invadido. Luego, comenzó el dolor.

Tenía razón, viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, él estaba en lo correcto. Yo primero había sentido el dolor y luego, lo acompañó el vacío.

\- Lo siento – le dije -, pero aquel dolor fue provocado por Clara, Batista y tú... No deberían haberme ido a buscar.

\- A ti te encantan las analogías, a ver qué te parece ésta... Si llegases a ver a Raymond, entrando a una jaula llena de leones hambrientos, ¿harías algo por sacarlo de ahí?

\- Sabes que lo haría, así fueran lobos, en vez de leones – él no tenía mucha experiencia haciendo analogías -. Y la diferencia es que yo me puedo defender perfectamente sola. Sabía a lo que iba.

\- A transformarte en una asesina.

\- A seguir sobreviviendo... y ya no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo. Debemos dejar de estar hiriéndonos mutuamente... Me gustaría poder cortar el lazo que me une a ti.

\- Eso es fácil – me dijo y lo miré sin entender -. Sólo debes provocarte un dolor tan intenso que termines borrando completamente todo lo que esté en tu memoria... Hasta el lazo que nos une.

\- ¿Con todos a los que amo? Creo que el dolor en ti, deja secuelas. Te volviste loco.

\- Chiquita... ¿Recuerdas con qué empezó todo esto?

\- Con una idea tonta, que debería haber sabido que terminaría mal.

\- Eso no es lo que Alice me ha dicho... Ella tiene confianza en que lo superaremos, aunque dice que ambos somos unos obstinados... Alondra, quiero confiar en esta visión de Alice.

\- Recuerda que sus visiones pueden cambiar, y me parece que ésta especialmente, ya lo hizo.

\- De eso es de lo que hablábamos cuando pasó esto. Me dice que no es clara, pero que aún no se cambia... Al menos, regresa con nosotros. No vuelvas a Italia. Estoy tan acostumbrado a verte con tus ojos claros, que me duele mirarte ahora, y yo sé que sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- No puedo – le dije -, prometí que volvería en cuanto solucionara todo acá. No quiero poner a toda la familia en peligro... Además, no podría quedarme acá – el aroma de Batista, se había hecho más perceptible, pues mi cerebro lo había separado del resto de los de la casa, y suspiré -. Sé que me entiendes.

\- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?... Sabe que cometió un error al no contarte lo de Tanya, pero deberías dejar que se explique.

\- ¿Y tú, lo entiendes? – me parecía extraño.

Jasper siempre ha sido muy sobreprotector conmigo. Por eso, no entendía que él estuviera abogando por mi esposo.

\- Chiquita, te veo y sé que lo extrañas más que a todos nosotros. En muchas cosas pensamos igual, y ésta es una. Yo no podría dejar así a Alice... Ya una vez lo hice y dolió mucho... Sé lo que debes estar pasando y que lo haces sin necesidad... Sé que él fue la razón para que viajaras a Volterra, y buscaras la protección de los Vulturis... Fue tonto, pero lo entiendo... Lo que no entendería es que quisieras regresar allá, pudiendo quedarte acá, con nosotros que somos los que te amamos.

\- Jazz, tengo que volver. Lo prometí... Si no me crees, pregúntale a Carlisle. Aro amenazó con traer a todo Volterra si no regreso.

\- No creo que lo haga, chiquita... Nuestra familia ha crecido mucho, demasiado. El episodio de Forks no volverá a ocurrir. Aro no es tonto. Allá vio que Bella tiene una habilidad muy fuerte, casi tanto como la tuya, que si se combinaran podría ser el fin de cualquier aquelarre. No va a arriesgar todo, por que tú regreses.

\- Jasper, sobre lo que me dijiste de Raymond, ¿era verdad?

Todo aquello tenía sentido, pero mi niño era otra cosa... Por eso fue que le hice esa pregunta.

Sonrió.

\- No. Estaba desesperado y quise convencerte por ese lado, pero me pillaste la mentira. No tuve tiempo de armarla bien... ¿Te quedarás?

En sus ojos vi una luz de esperanza, que me hizo reflexionar en lo que me había dicho... Tenía razón, yo extrañaba a mi familia, el amor que recibía de todos y cada uno, incluida Rose... Con respecto a lo que me decía de los Vulturis, también tenía razón. En Forks, Aro había aprendido que no debía subestimar a nuestra familia y me di cuenta que el motivo para querer retenerme a su lado, era bajar la importancia que estábamos adquiriendo dentro de nuestro mundo. Pero, lo que comenzó a molestarme fue la promesa que hice... No sabía cómo explicárselo. Para mí es muy importante una promesa, es mi palabra, es lo que me comprometo a hacer, por convicción, que es más poderosa que la firma en un contrato. No me gustaba que con quienes hacía compromisos de esa índole, los rompieran. Por eso era tan importante cumplir la promesa hecha a Aro... No me importaba que él no cumpliera las suyas. Esto era una cosa personal.

\- Jazz, no sé cómo explicarte... Le di mi palabra a Aro de que regresaría. Lo único que podría hacer valer el acuerdo al que llegamos, cuando acepté integrar la Guardia, haciéndole respetar su palabra... Así en quince días estaría de vuelta.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? Él no respetará un acuerdo de ese tipo... Tú lo sabes.

\- Fue mi palabra.

\- Nada te ata a ella.

\- Mi conciencia... No podría volver a mirar a nadie, si sé que no he cumplido algo que he prometido.

\- Ellos no cumplen.

\- Lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer, es cosa de ellos... Esto es cosa mía.

Me miraba y yo sabía que no me entendía, o tal vez lo hacía... no sé. Pero, después de un momento...

\- ¿Volverías acá?

\- No sé... – encogí los hombros – Como ya me dijiste, el mundo es bastante amplio, y puedo escoger cualquier otro punto.

\- Como el pueblo de la familia de Miranda... – se notó que había conversado con Clara.

\- Sí – confirmé -. Ése es otro punto en el mapa, pero creo que no lo escogería... Con esto, me he dado cuenta que de alguna forma nos hemos convertido en siameses... yo muero, tú mueres y viceversa. Te quiero demasiado para permitirte que dejes de existir.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Tengo quince días para resolver qué hacer – le sonreí para darle confianza.

\- O sea que no regresarías con nosotros.

\- No he dicho eso... Sólo que no sé si lo haría.

\- ¿Lo dices por Batista? – el escuchar ese nombre me dolió, y cerré por un segundo mis ojos, y él estiró su mano para acariciar mi mejilla – Disculpa, pero quiero saberlo – sólo asentí -. Conversa con él. Como te digo, está arrepentido... ¿Crees que yo podría decirte algo así, si no estuviera seguro de lo que hago? – tomó mi mano y la estrechó.

Capítulo Nº 20:

En ese momento, sentimos unos golpecitos en la puerta. Cosa que me sorprendió, pues ésta estaba abierta, y me di vuelta a mirar...

\- Disculpen, ¿interrumpo? – era Alice, que se asomaba con una gran sonrisa.

\- No, pasa – le dijo Jazz.

Me puse de pie, para decir:

\- Voy a ir a hablar con Carlisle... Alice, no lo canses mucho – y le guiñé el ojo.

\- Pero, quería hablar contigo – me dijo ella.

\- Alice, si es sobre un tema que vaya a doler... prefiero que sea más tarde... Ya con Jasper hemos hablado mucho sobre lo mismo.

Entonces, se acercó y me extendió un papel doblado, mientras decía:

\- Por favor, anda.

Tome la nota y la abrí, para ver una caligrafía perfecta, la letra de Batista...

"Alondra,

"Hace una semana que te he esperado aquí... Te aseguro que seguiré haciéndolo hasta que hablemos. Hace seis meses que quedaron muchas cosas sin decir, y ahora debemos terminarlas.

"Te esperaré donde hablamos la última vez, ya que en la casa, temo por mi existencia si llego a cruzarme con Emmet.

"Batista."

La sentí una nota tan impersonal... Nada comparado a lo que él me tenía acostumbrada. Dolió.

Mi hermana me miró y dijo en tono de explicación:

\- La escribió muy rápido. Por favor, anda. Me dijo que no importaba cuánto te demoraras, él seguirá esperándote.

Yo asentí, y me di vuelta a mirar a Jazz, que me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

Bueno, si debía hacer esto, era bueno que lo hiciera lo antes posible... Bajé y me sorprendió no encontrar a nadie en el camino. La casa estaba desocupada en el primer piso... Salí y me dirigí al lugar donde habíamos hablado la última vez, lo hice caminando a paso humano. Fue así que me demoré un par de horas en llegar. Pero, cuando lo hice, vi a Batista que me estaba mirando...

\- Gracias – me dijo como saludo.

\- Dáselas a Alice y Jasper, primero, ellos me convencieron que viniera; y al resto de la familia después, ya que se desaparecieron cuando quise ir a conversar con ellos.

Me miró un buen rato, hasta que dijo:

\- Por cinco años te vi con los ojos del color que los tienes ahora, pero no me dolía tanto como en este momento... ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué no?... Es un gran honor pertenecer a la Guardia en Volterra, y aún más obtener un puesto tan elevado como el mío – intenté parecer orgullosa de lo que hacía.

\- O sea que te vanaglorias de lo que haces... Tanto tiempo juntos y no te conocía.

\- Tal vez, conociste a Alondra Cullen, pero no a Virginia Ruiz.

\- Siempre pensé que el conocer tu pasado, sería algo bueno para ti... Por ello te ayudé a buscar los datos de tu vida humana. Nunca pensé que te convertirías en esto.

\- Esto es lo que soy. Lo lamento si te he decepcionado. Por eso es que me fui. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a Alondra y me costaba mantener una farsa.

Se acercó y me quedó mirando muy fijo a los ojos...

\- Por favor, perdóname... Sé que cometí un gran error al no haberte contado sobre Tanya, pero... no pude. Aún ahora, me costaría, pero si tú quieres que te cuente, lo haré.

\- No me gusta torturar a nadie. Si no quieres hablar de ello, yo no tengo problemas; mi sadismo no llega a tanto. Lo único que quiero que te quede claro, es que Alondra fue una invención tuya. Que cuando me encontraste, rellenaste mi memoria con lo que tú deseabas... Lo que me une a Jasper es aún más fuerte que el solo hecho de haber sido transformados por María. Ambos tuvimos estilos de vida muy similares. Fue esa la razón por la que cambié a mi nombre verdadero.

En ese instante lo miré y me di cuenta que me sonreía.

\- No has cambiado – me dijo y yo me estremecí -. Sigues siendo Alondra, mi ave mañanera. Aquella chica perdida en un desierto, sin memoria y tan terca y curiosa como un niño de tres años... – en ese momento, sacó de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, una de las libretas que estaban detrás del cuadro de Camilo – Disculpa, pero tuve que leerlo... Quise saber más de Virginia Ruiz. Sobre qué te había impulsado a ir a Volterra... ¿Y sabes de qué me di cuenta? Que no hay muchas diferencias entre Virginia y Alondra... Por favor, perdóname.

\- Esa libreta la escribí para alguien a quien quise mucho, no tienes que disculparte por haberla leído.

\- No me refiero a eso... Yo no tengo una libreta que darte, como para que pudieras conocer lo que fue mi existencia antes de conocerte... y no sé si seré capaz de contártela...

Se veía torturado ante la idea.

\- Batista, no te esfuerces. Sigue tu camino y yo seguiré el mío.

A estas palabras, se dio vuelta para darme la espalda, mientras yo me estremecía. Luego, vi que volvió a guardar la libreta en su bolsillo. Suspiró y soltó un largo gruñido. Se dio vuelta a mirarme, para tomar una posición netamente ofensiva.

\- De acuerdo – me dijo -. Veamos cuánto has aprendido todo este tiempo en la Guardia... Si logras vencerme, te dejaré en paz; de lo contrario, no volverás a Volterra... Pero, sin habilidades.

En todo el tiempo que había estado con Batista, nunca habíamos luchado. Era algo que a él no le gustaba, aunque en dos ocasiones lo vi con mis hermanos.

La primera, fue después que Emmet, fanfarroneando, dijo que sería muy fácil vencer a dos pequeños vampiros, como Jasper y Batista... Bueno, él venció, pero no fue tan fácil. Eso le enseñó a mi hermanito que si quería formar equipo debía, al menos, conocer la técnica de su compañero.

La segunda, fue una apuesta tonta entre Emmet y Jasper, donde involucraron a Batista. Mi hermano había estado observando la técnica de caza de mi esposo y se las había comentado a mi hermano oso. De esa forma, salió la apuesta. Jazz dijo que no le resultaría difícil vencer a Batista en una lucha y no sé que palabras pudo haber ocupado, que mi esposo aceptó el desafío, ganándole por amplio margen a mi hermano bocón.

Esas habían sido las únicas dos veces que lo había visto pelear. Pero, ¿sería yo capaz de vencerlo? Jasper me había enseñado bastante y en Volterra había visto otra gran cantidad, pero yo no participaba de todo aquello, ya que primordialmente me basaba en mi habilidad. Pero, aquí no podría emplearla...

\- Vamos – me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos -. El arma más mortífera de los Vulturis, ¿no quiere pelear?

\- ¿Y qué ganarías con esto?

\- Saber que vas a saber defenderte en el momento que sea y de quién se te ponga por delante.

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy "mortífera".

\- Que repita lo que se dice, no quiere decir que lo crea... – y se lanzó en mi contra, pudiendo tomarme del brazo, pero en un instinto que no puedo definir, levanté mi mano libre para con la parte baja de la palma, golpear su barbilla, haciendo que me soltara y cayendo un par de metros hacia atrás.

Algo me decía que aquella pelea no podría terminar bien para mí. Mal que mal, Batista, cuando había huido de Volterra, había matado a dos guardias. Su permanencia en la Guardia, se había basado principalmente en su habilidad como luchador, no como yo, que era en mi habilidad de defensa...

\- No quiero pelear contigo – le dije.

\- Pero vas a tener que hacerlo si quieres que te deje en paz.

Volvió a abalanzarse sobre mí. Ahora, buscando mi cuello.

Sólo que esta vez lo esquivé, agachándome y tomando la posición de ataque de Miranda.

En ese instante, por mi mente pasaban todas las instrucciones que había recibido de mis hermanos. No quería pelear, pero el instinto me obligaba a defenderme.

No me di vuelta, ni me puse de pie, pero en un segundo, sentí que me tomaban y me tiraban contra uno de los árboles, que con la colisión se partió, cayendo al suelo conmigo encima.

Fue un golpe que dolió, pero más lo hizo algo en mí que provocó que mis ojos comenzaran a arder... Aún así, me puse de pie y respondí a su posición ofensiva.

¿Quería luchar? Le daría en el gusto... Si era necesario, destruiría todo el bosque que nos rodeaba, pero tendría que dejarme en paz.

\- Perfecto – me dijo -. Veamos qué puedes hacer, Virginia.

Cerré mis ojos a ese nombre pronunciado por él, y la furia me inundó... Una ira que no pude controlar.

Y cuando volví a abrir los ojos, me parecía estar viendo todo a través de un vidrio rojo.

Me lancé contra él afirmándolo por la espalda, pasando mis brazos por sus hombros y enlazando mis manos en su nuca. Aunque me sorprendió cuando se dejó caer y me hizo pasar en volandas sobre él.

Así seguimos por varios minutos. Hasta que llegó toda mi familia corriendo. El primero fue Edward que me tomó por la espalda, a la altura de la cintura y me levantó unos centímetros del suelo, poniendo su cuerpo entre Batista y yo, recibiendo de lleno el golpe que él me iba a dar.

Me pareció que antes de eso, le escuché decir algo así como: "Deténganse, insensatos", pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso.

Después de eso, llegaron Jasper, Emmet y Carlisle. Mi hermano oso, fue directamente a sujetar a Batista y mi hermanito a ayudar a Edward conmigo, mientras mi padre se ponía en medio.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Paren esta locura! – nos conminó Carlisle.

\- ¡Tranquila! – me gritaba Jazz, mientras intentaba sujetar mis manos, por las muñecas, que buscaban darle un buen golpe a Ed.

\- ¡Alondra! ¡Batista! ¡Deténganse de una vez! – volvió a insistir mi padre - ¡¿Qué pasó acá?!

\- ¡Suéltenme! – les gruñí a mis hermanos.

\- ¡Si no te calmas, no te suelto! – siseó Ed en mi oído.

Me encontraba de espaldas a Batista, por lo que no veía qué pasaba entre él y mi hermano oso, pero los escuchaba gruñir a ambos, mientras mi padre, seguía intentando llamarnos a la cordura.

\- ¡Alondra! ¡Tienes que controlarte! – me apremiaba Jazz - ¡Si sigues así, esto va a terminar muy mal!

\- ¡Quiero que me deje tranquila! ¡Qué se vaya! ¡No quiero volver a verlo, jamás en mi existencia!

\- ¡Que me demuestre que puede defenderse! – exclamó Batista desde el otro lado - ¡No voy a dejar que se convierta en forraje para animales!

\- ¡Ambos, quédense quietos! – exclamó mi padre en un tono que jamás le había escuchado. Habíamos colmado su paciencia.

Capítulo Nº 21:

Recién cuando me di cuenta de esto, me quedé tranquila y Ed me bajó, pero Jazz sólo soltó una de mis muñecas, y me afirmó la otra.

Batista también se calmó, pero él tuvo que gruñirle a Emmet:

\- Puedes soltarme.

Y mi hermano oso, sólo lo hizo después de una seña de mi padre.

\- Los consideraba más civilizados que esto – continuó Carlisle, para luego dirigirse a mí – Alondra, Jasper me comentó que quieres volver con nosotros – mi esposo me miró desconcertado - ¿Es eso verdad?

\- Carlisle – contesté -, tú sabes bajo qué condiciones estoy yo acá. No quiero poner en peligro a la familia y menos a la gente del pueblo.

\- Sólo quiero saber si quieres quedarte con nosotros.

\- Si me aceptan de vuelta, sí, me gustaría.

\- Batista – se dirigió a mi esposo -, si ella quiere quedarse aquí, ¿qué sentido tenía esta lucha?

\- Ella, en ningún momento, me dijo que se quedaría aquí.

\- Es que no lo haré – intervine yo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Carlisle.

\- Tú sabes que le di mi palabra a Aro que yo regresaría, y es lo que voy a hacer... Cuando me quedé en la Guardia, él consiguió un período de quince días, antes de que pudiera irme de Volterra... Recién en ese tiempo, seré libre de regresar.

\- Él no te lo permitirá – dijo Batista -, y tú lo sabes.

\- Si yo rompo mi promesa, él estará libre de romper la suya... No quiero eso.

\- Alondra – dijo mi padre -, Batista tiene razón. Aro no mantendrá su promesa, si con eso te pierde... Pero, Batista – se dirigió a él -, Alondra está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que dicte su conciencia... Nosotros sólo podemos hacerle ver lo que puede suceder, pero la decisión final tiene que tomarla ella.

En ese momento, Jasper se acercó a Alice, que no supe en qué momento había llegado con Bella, Rose y Esme, y le dijo:

\- Alice, ¿qué puedes decirle tú?

Ella se acercó a mí.

\- Alondra, si amas a los que estamos aquí, no vayas, por favor. No te diré lo que veo con las decisiones tomadas hasta este momento, porque me niego a que suceda todo de esa forma.

\- De acuerdo, pero entonces, que ves que sucede si decido quedarme aquí... Yo no requiero de tu habilidad para hacerlo, y te digo que no me gusta.

Ella bajó su cara y susurró...

\- Tienes razón. La verdad es que no importa qué decisión tomes, igual no terminaría bien.

Jasper se acercó a ella...

\- Alice, ¿qué dices? No te entiendo.

\- Yo sí – contesté por ella -. Es simple, si no regreso a Volterra, Aro mandará a buscarme con resultados nefastos, y si lo hago, él no me dejará volver para acá.

Sutilmente, Carlisle se había acercado a nosotros. Tocó el hombro de mi hermana y le dijo:

\- Tomé una decisión, ¿qué ves ahora? – un gruñido acompañó la pregunta de mi padre. Era de Edward, pero nadie le dio importancia.

\- Está nebuloso, difícil precisarlo...

\- Pero, es la única solución que veo a esto – ella sólo asintió, luego él me miró para continuar -. Alondra, deberás regresar a Volterra – esta vez, quien gruñó fue mi esposo -. Pero, si en quince días no has regresado, sabremos que Aro no cumplió su promesa, e iremos a buscarte.

\- No puedo permitir eso – le dije -. Es una locura.

\- No te preocupes... Lo único que les voy a pedir, es que sus diferencias las arreglen una vez que haya pasado ese tiempo.

No me gustaba todo lo que estaba pasando. No me gustaba poner a mi familia en peligro. No me gustaba tener que regresar a Volterra.

Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero sabía que pensaban que todo eso era culpa mía, y tenían razón.

El silencio nos rodeó por varios segundos, o tal vez minutos, y no me di cuenta de eso. Hasta que mi padre me dijo:

\- Alondra, acompáñame. Necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vayas.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, dejando al resto en aquel claro. Poco después apresuramos el paso.

Recién cuando nos habíamos alejado varios metros, él volvió a hablar...

\- Alondra, no te sientas mal por todo lo que está pasando. Como te dije en el avión, debería haber tomado más en serio lo que me avisó Edward. Ahora, hay que tratar de solucionar todo esto... Como te dije, regresa con Aro para que así cumplas tu promesa, sé que es importante para ti; dile que en quince días abandonarás Volterra; y cuando estés lejos de ese lugar, comunícate con nosotros... Si llega el día dieciséis y no lo has hecho, iré por ti con los que quieran acompañarme... Edward me habló sobre la última habilidad que empleaste, cuando te acompañó. No creo conveniente que la emplees, sin tener el apoyo de nosotros. Por lo visto, requiere de toda tu fuerza y te deja desprotegida.

\- Carlisle, gracias. Como ya te había dicho, nunca podré dejar de reconocer que me hayas aceptado como parte de tu familia. Sé que soy la más problemática de todos. Cada cosa que hago empeora la anterior, y aún así estás conmigo... Por favor, no te recrimines el no haber hecho algo con la advertencia de Ed, sé que te das cuenta que no hubieras podido detenerme... – sonreí – Recuerda que soy terca y curiosa... Ahora, con respecto a lo que quieres hacer, no será necesario... Por favor, si llega el día dieciséis y no sabes nada de mí, déjalo así. Yo estaré bien. No creo que Aro me extermine, sólo porque le diga que quiero irme de Volterra, menos si después me arrepiento y acepto continuar... Ya es hora que asuma las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

\- ¿Y tú crees que Jasper o Batista van a permitir eso?

\- Tendrán que hacerlo... A mi hermano sé que es más fácil de convencer que a mí... En cuanto a Batista, sólo debes decirle que lea la libreta de Camilo... Tal vez ahí entienda los motivos por los que debe dejarme tranquila en Volterra.

\- Es posible que con esas instrucciones pueda convencerlos a ellos, pero no has logrado convencerme a mí... Por favor, si Aro cumple su promesa, y te deja libre en quince días, al menos, comunícate. Si no vas a regresar, lo entenderemos.

\- Carlisle, en verdad que no quiero que arriesgues a la familia por mí.

\- Alondra, hace mucho tiempo que te di la bienvenida a ella, y nunca te he dicho adiós.

Estábamos llegando a la casa cuando me dijo esto, por eso...

\- Vamos – continuó -, yo te llevaré al aeropuerto y conseguiremos un vuelo rápido.

Subimos a su auto y nos fuimos. Un par de horas después, yo tomaba el vuelo a Roma y de ahí a Florencia.

Sabía que mi padre cumpliría con lo que me había dicho, si el día dieciséis, yo no me había comunicado, él viajaría, y esta vez con toda mi familia, ya que estaba segura que no permitirían que viajara solo. Aquello no me gustaba, pero si él lo había decidido así, no lo variaría.

De Florencia tomé un taxi a Volterra, donde me dirigí por las alcantarillas a la Sala de Audiencias, a la que me hicieron pasar sin demora...

\- Virginia – me dijo Aro, a modo de saludo -, que bien que ya estés de regreso y, como puedo notar, con buena salud.

\- Yo cumplo mis promesas, al igual que espero que el resto lo haga.

\- Por supuesto. La urgencia en casa de Carlisle, ¿ya está solucionada?

\- Me alegra informarte que sí, y espero que no vuelva a suceder lo mismo – eso último lo dije, principalmente para mí.

\- Entonces, podemos volver a contar con tus servicios.

\- Sobre eso quiero hablar... Voy a hacer correr los quince días de aviso.

Su cara por un segundo se puso seria, pero luego retomó la expresión de siempre...

\- Acaso, ¿quieres abandonarnos?

\- Lo siento, pero si me quedara, el dolor que me ataca podría tener consecuencias difíciles de dimensionar.

\- Y vas a regresar con Carlisle.

\- No lo creo. Hay muchas razones para irme a cualquier otro sitio.

\- Cosa que no podemos permitir. Hace tiempo te hice ver lo peligroso que podría resultar para la seguridad de nuestro mundo.

Sabía que encontraría una excusa, así que...

\- ¿Y si te dijera que regresaré con Carlisle? ¿Cambiaría en algo tu posición?

\- Bueno, tú debes comprender que eso tampoco es aceptable. Mi amigo Carlisle, con el tiempo, se ha transformado en alguien muy peligroso para nuestro mundo. La misma forma de vida que tiene, tan cercana a los humanos, con tantos que lo siguen en esa forma enfermiza de subsistir. Siempre ha estado al límite de nuestras leyes, por eso que aún lo puedo llamar mi amigo.

\- Seamos francos – ya me había aburrido de estar escuchándolo llamar de esa forma a mi padre -. Carlisle se ha transformado en una piedra en tu zapato, de la que no puedes deshacerte.

\- Yo nunca me expresaría así de él...

\- Aro, por favor, no quieras retenerme aquí... No es saludable para nadie... Si no confías en que esté sola, ni que me vaya con mi familia; déjame regresar con mi hermana. Yo sé que ella me recibirá y...

\- ¿Con una rastreadora? Virginia, en verdad que has aprendido muy poco en todo este tiempo... Tus habilidades son peligrosas y que son fácilmente combinables... Por muchos siglos he investigado las habilidades de los nuestros, y nunca pensé encontrarme con alguien como tú. Lo que aún no he logrado descubrir es si tu habilidad es absorber las de los demás, o sólo duplicarlas y aumentarlas. Aunque esto no lo has podido controlar... Si te permitiera ir con tu hermana, no me gustaría saber que nivel de rastreo podrías lograr... Lo mismo pasa con mi amigo Carlisle. Con los talentos que hay en su "familia", tú serías un arma de temer... Esas son las razones por las que no puedo consentir en que te marches.

Todo lo que me había dicho, me había puesto muy pensativa... Necesitaba asimilar toda esa nueva información, por lo que...

\- Entonces – le dije -, te comunico que desde este momento, me consideraré una prisionera... No abandonaré la ciudad, y para ser más precisa, mi cuarto... No consentiré en continuar al servicio de los Vulturi... Permiso – di media vuelta y salí con dirección a mi cuarto.

En cuanto llegué, entré y cerré la puerta. Comenzando a pensar en lo que vendría... Aquello significaba que mi familia llegaría en dieciséis días, por lo que debería mantenerme bien hasta ese momento... Si Aro tenía razón, y que no lo dudaba, podría ayudar mucho.

Entonces, me puse a analizar mi conversación con él... Que yo pudiera duplicar cualquier habilidad de los nuestros y magnificarla, sería la respuesta a muchas de mis dudas... Mi unión con Jasper, podría ser magnificando su habilidad, transformándola a mi antojo en una soga... El hecho de poder comunicarme con él, podría ser que fuera una modificación de la habilidad de Ed, como cuando necesitaba alcanzar alguna velocidad superior a lo normal. La forma en que había sorprendido a todos, cuando supe lo que le sucedía a Batista, cómo pude saber de la proximidad de Jane y Demetri; una transformación de la habilidad de Alice. La última habilidad que había empleado en Volterra cuando fui por mis hermanos, era una combinación de las habilidades de los que se encontraban ahí... No, yo no absorbía la de los que me rodeaban, yo sólo las duplicaba y magnificaba. La única habilidad propia era la de desaparecer.

Capítulo Nº 22:

Todo aquello me ayudó a pasar el tiempo. Lo único que por todos esos días no me alimenté, el ardor en mi garganta era grande, más que grande... extremo. Cuando llevaba quince días encerrada, pedí hablar con Aro, nuevamente. Haría mi último intento.

Cuando me fueron a buscar para esa entrevista, yo me había puesto mi ropa, la que había llevado de mi casa, cuando me había ido, junto con mi colgante. Antes de salir, me miré en el espejo del cuarto, y me di cuenta que mis ojos eran casi negros.

Al entrar en aquel Salón de Audiencias, me llevé la primera sorpresa, no solo se encontraba ahí Aro, sino que también lo acompañaban Cayo y Marco.

Luego, me llegó de lleno un aroma que me hizo detenerme de plano y que de mi garganta saliera un largo gruñido. No sabía cómo, pero en aquella habitación había un humano, y en mis condiciones era una clara invitación a que me alimentara. Podía escuchar su corazón acelerado y mi mente me imaginaba saciando mi sed con su sangre. Mi garganta ardió aún más fuerte.

En milésimas de segundos, había ubicado aquella presa dentro de la habitación y tuve que recurrir a viejas historias contadas en la casa de mi familia, para poder controlarme. Aunque de mis ojos rodaron un par de lágrimas, ante el esfuerzo.

\- Bienvenida, querida – me saludó Aro -. Por favor, no te detengas y acompáñanos.

No contesté, porque mi reserva de aire estaba bastante limitada al haber dejado de respirar, pero hice lo que me había pedido.

\- Supimos – continuó -, que te has negado a alimentarte. No sé, pero personalmente lo encuentro un absurdo. Por eso, hice que te guardaran uno.

No contesté, sólo lo quedé mirando... Sabía lo que quería y no lo iba a permitir.

\- Te dije que no iba a doblegarse – intervino Cayo –. Me parece que aún no la conoces.

\- Tranquilo, hermano – le contestó Aro -. Fue ella la que solicitó esta entrevista, por lo que sé que algo tendrá que decirnos.

Mi padre tenía razón al recomendarme que me cuidara de él, ya que en ese momento comprobé lo retorcido de su mente.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme y poder inspirar una buena cantidad de aire, sin que mi instinto me traicionara, y hablaría lo justo y necesario...

\- Lo único que quería saber, es si lo has pensado mejor y me dejarás marchar, como habías prometido.

\- Lo siento, querida. Como te dije la última vez, eso no podemos permitirlo.

\- Entonces, me disculparán, pero regresaré a mi cuarto.

\- Pero, Virginia, ¿dónde quedaron tus modales? ¿Acaso vas a rechazar nuestra invitación? – y me señaló hacia donde estaba el humano.

Volví a inspirar con dificultad.

\- Aro, te aseguro que no me quieres alimentada y en la totalidad de mis capacidades. Por eso, permiso.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada por Félix. Me volteé a ver a Aro, para que ordenara que me dejara pasar, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, dijo:

\- Virginia, ¿cuánto puedes llegar a resistir una tentación?

No estaba segura. Siete meses antes, no habría sido problema hacerlo en forma indefinida, pero esos meses en Volterra, habían hecho mella en mí. Mi fuerza de voluntad, no era tan firme. Sentía que en cualquier momento me abalanzaría para saciar mi sed. Tortura.

Pensé en mi familia. Al menos, faltarían 48 horas para que llegaran, y yo no resistiría tanto.

Lo que más me atormentaba era escuchar aquel corazón... El aroma lo podía bloquear, dejando de respirar, pero aquel latido era angustiante; y mi cuerpo estaba respondiendo a ese sonido, no podía negarlo.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme, y pensé en concentrarme en alguna otra cosa... Entonces, comencé a recordar y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue mi boda. Toda mi familia feliz, Jasper con su smoking y lo gallardo que se veía, Batista esperándome al final de aquel pasillo, la burbuja que nos rodeó en el momento que llegué con él. Recordé también a Alice y su obsesión por cumplir los tiempos, el momento en que mi padre nos llevó a Batista y a mí a la biblioteca, para entregarnos el símbolo de lo que nos unía; y en ese momento, llevé mi mano a mi colgante... Sí esa era la razón por la que debía resistir. Nunca teniéndolo puesto, podría traicionar de esa forma, la confianza que depositó mi padre en nosotros, aquella oportunidad.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo empleé en esos pensamientos, pero lo que me sacó de ellos, fue un sonido distinto... alguien golpeaba a la puerta y Cayo gruñó, coreado por Félix. Entonces, Aro dijo:

\- Debe ser algo importante... Alec, por favor, ve de lo que se trata.

Debo admitir que no me encontraba completamente consciente, porque de lo contrario, hubiera podido aprovechar la salida de Alec, para hacerlo yo también.

Por lo que sólo me quedé ahí de pie.

Sé que lo vi salir y poco después volvió y se acercó a Aro...

\- Maestro – le dijo y extendió su mano, que el mencionado tocó.

\- Interesante, aunque poco esperable – comentó Aro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó impaciente Cayo.

\- Una solicitud de audiencia – luego, me dijo -. Virginia, no sé si querrás estar presente... Batista está afuera y quiere una audiencia.

¿Por qué él? Yo no quería volver a encontrármelo y estaba esperando poder entrar.

No contesté.

\- Entonces, veamos qué quiere – continuó Aro -. Pero, querida, si pudieras venir a este lado – y me indicó hacia donde se encontraba el humano.

Félix se aproximó donde yo no me había movido, con la clara intención de tomar mi brazo y llevarme donde me había indicado Aro, pero antes que me tocara, quité mi brazo y caminé hacia otro lado, sin acercarme al humano, pero dejando el paso libre para que entrara Batista.

Vi asomar la sonrisa torcida de Cayo, cuando Félix se situó a mi lado.

Entonces, salió Alec y regresó con mi esposo...

\- Batista, qué sorpresa – lo saludó Aro.

\- Aro... Cayo... Marco. Traigo los saludos de Carlisle y su familia.

\- Es bueno saber que sigues con ellos, y se puede saber los motivos de esta visita.

\- Por supuesto – contestó y me miró -. He venido a buscar a Alondra, mi esposa. Toda la familia la extraña y me pidieron que viniera por ella, ya que sabíamos que hoy abandonaría Volterra... Además, por lo que puedo observar, ella ya está lista.

\- Lo siento, mi amigo – contestó Aro con su tono de fingida pena -. Lo que pasa es que ella no puede irse.

\- Aro, por favor, no me digas algo así. Ella está en todo su derecho de irse, si así lo estima conveniente.

\- Justamente, eso era lo que estábamos discutiendo cuando llegaste.

Mi esposo volvió a mirarme y luego, suspiró, bajando la vista...

\- De acuerdo – le dijo -. No queríamos tomar esta decisión, pero tú nos estás obligando... – levantó sus ojos hacia Aro – Carlisle quiere hablar contigo para negociar la liberación de Alondra.

\- Si él desea conversar conmigo, yo no me opondré... ¿Cuándo está viajando?

Escuchamos que nuevamente golpeaban a la puerta...

\- Ese debería ser él – contestó Batista con una sonrisa.

Entre los que estábamos ahí, hubo distintas reacciones: Cayo y la Guardia, soltaron un gruñido; mientras Aro se puso serio por un segundo, y regresó a su sonrisa perenne; y yo había comenzado a sentirme mal, y de mis ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lágrimas.

En ese momento, Aro dijo:

\- Entonces, que pase... Por favor, queridos – les dijo a la Guardia -, es un amigo que viene a hablar conmigo... Alec.

El chico se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

Capítulo Nº 23:

Nuevamente, se escuchó un gruñido generalizado, cuando vieron a mi familia en pleno.

Con Carlisle venían Esme a su lado y al otro Edward. Un paso más atrás, Bella, Rose y Alice, flanqueadas por Jasper y Emmet. Batista intentó acercarse a mí, pero Félix se interpuso, por lo que mi esposo se movió para pararse al lado de Esme.

\- Carlisle, mi amigo, que agradable sorpresa – le saludó Aro en el mismo instante en que sentía que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Con eso, hubo un intercambio casi imperceptible en mi familia. Jasper estrechó la mano de Alice, que cerró sus ojos un momento. Luego, Edward susurró algo a mi padre, que contestó:

\- Aro, te saludo, pero también te ruego que permitas a Jasper acercarse a Alondra, pues ella no se encuentra bien, y temo una mala reacción de su parte y que está lejos de lo que es mi deseo.

El aludido dio un rápido vistazo donde me encontraba y supongo que debe haber visto lo mal que me sentía, porque asintió.

Así, mi hermano se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano, primero, pero luego, me soltó para abrazarme y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Con eso una tranquilidad me invadió.

Entonces, mi padre continuó...

\- Gracias. Ahora, ya podemos conversar más tranquilamente.

\- Por supuesto... Según Batista, dice que vienes por Virginia, pero qué necesidad había de traer a toda tu familia.

\- Batista está en lo cierto. Y mi familia me acompaña porque ellos así lo han querido, ya que Alondra es una parte muy importante de ella.

\- Lo único que lamento es que no puedas concretar el motivo de tu viaje, ya que Virginia no puede abandonar Volterra.

\- Eso es justamente de lo que quiero conversar contigo, junto con Cayo, Marco y Batista... pero solamente los cinco.

Jane, Alec y Renata, gruñeron ante esas palabras.

\- Tranquilos, mis queridos – dijo Aro -. No creo que deba desconfiar de un amigo de tanto tiempo... ¿Qué opinan ustedes, hermanos?

A esa pregunta, Cayo se puso instantáneamente de pie, seguido poco después de Marco.

\- Entonces, estamos de acuerdo – continuó Aro -. Iremos al cuarto de al lado... Por favor, acompáñennos.

Carlisle miró a mi madre y esbozó una sonrisa, como para darle confianza y Edward se acercó a ella, mientras mi padre y Batista acompañaban a los Vulturis.

Jasper había comenzado a acariciar mi mejilla, esforzándose en mantenerme calmada, pero algo en mí estaba en el límite de la histeria.

Cuando había pasado media hora, varios comenzamos a ponernos intranquilos y cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de eso, me susurró:

\- Tranquila... Mira a Ed.

Cosa que hice y como lo vi tranquilo, también lo hice yo.

Mi hermano estaba vigilando aquella conversación, al igual que Alice. La verdad era que mi padre no estaba ahí sólo con Batista, y eso me hizo sentir mejor. Así que me dediqué a mirar a Ed.

Cinco minutos después, frunció su seño y me pareció que algo iría mal, pero desvié mi vista a Alice, y ella sonrió... Como siempre, mi hermana estaba un paso adelante, porque después Edward la acompañó.

Fuera lo que fuera, al parecer iba bien para nosotros, relajándome un poco.

Con eso, comencé a recorrer las caras de todos los que ahí se encontraban. Comenzando por mi madre, que me miraba y sonreía. Yo sabía que ella hubiera querido acercarse a mí y darme un abrazo, pero era preferible que no lo intentara, así yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Luego, miré a Bella que se notaba que estaba concentrada. Sabía que al menos, estaría protegiendo a todos los que se encontraban con ella. No sabía si yo entraría dentro de su protección, pero estaba segura que ni Carlisle, ni Batista lo estarían. De lo contrario, Ed no podría vigilar lo que sucedía en esa habitación.

Seguí con Rose y Emmet. Ella me miraba visiblemente enojada. Yo sabía que ella debía estar ahí por Em. Estaba segura que mi hermana me consideraba, a estas alturas, peor que una plaga.

Por su parte, Emmet no le sacaba la vista de encima a Félix y yo sabía que debía estar deseando poder medirse con aquel gigantón. Muchas veces había pensado en cómo podían ser tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez. Pero, no importaba qué sucediera, yo siempre preferiría a mi hermano oso.

Luego, me dediqué a observar al resto, comenzando por Jane y Alec.

Ella tenía su vista fija en Bella y yo estaba segura que, en ese momento, deseaba que mi hermana no tuviera inmunidad ante su habilidad. Sé que le hubiera gustado poder fulminarla, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, haciendo que aquella agonía durara el máximo de tiempo.

En cambio, su hermano, no dejaba de vigilar todos los movimientos de Jasper, que yo sabía que se había dado cuenta de aquella atención, pero que no le daba mayor importancia... Bueno, Jazz siempre lo ha considerado como a un niño malcriado.

Luego, mi vista se cruzó con la de Demetri. Lo que nunca he sabido es si él, en verdad se cree alguien irresistible, un galán que todas las mujeres debemos caer a sus pies rendidas ante su atracción... Casi, casi como si tuviera la habilidad de Alan. Yo hice un gesto de desagrado y continué con mi recorrido.

Otra que nos miraba a mi hermano y a mí, era Chelsea. Muchas veces, cuando pensaba en cortar el lazo que me unía a Jazz, pensé en ella. Pero, no en ese momento en que lo necesitaba y él estaba conmigo.

Terminé mi recorrido con Félix, que por un momento me hizo pensar en un camaleón, pero no porque pudiera cambiar de color, sino que por sus ojos. No perdía movimiento de ninguno, ya fuéramos Jasper y yo, o el resto de mi familia por el otro lado.

Los demás estaban preocupados por lo que estaría pasando en la otra habitación y no sacaban la vista de donde había ido Aro, Cayo, Marco, Batista y mi padre.

Quien más nerviosa se mostraba era Renata, que cada cierto tiempo gruñía impaciente.

Cuando terminé ese recorrido, mi vista se fijó en el humano y un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo... Pasara lo que pasara, él estaba condenado a morir ese día.

\- Tranquila – susurró Jasper en mi oído -. Todo está bien. No te permitiré hacer nada, de lo que después te arrepientas.

Me acurruqué más a su lado y él me estrechó.

El tiempo siguió pasando, hasta que Jazz volvió a hablar...

\- Alondra – me dijo -, mira a Alice.

Cuando lo hice, vi a mi hermana sonriendo ampliamente. Luego, las facciones de Edward se relajaron y pocos minutos después, vimos aparecer a Carlisle con Batista adelante y Aro, Cayo y Marco, detrás... Todos venían serios. Pero, Aro tomó la palabra para decir:

\- Carlisle, entonces ve en paz con tu familia, que nosotros respetaremos los acuerdos tomados el día de hoy... No tienes porque temer nada de nuestra parte.

\- De acuerdo, Aro – contestó mi padre -. Tampoco deberás temer que nosotros rompamos el acuerdo.

Se dio vuelta a mirar a Jasper y a una señal, mi hermano me hizo comenzar a caminar, saliendo de aquel salón.

Batista iba adelante, detrás Jasper y yo, flanqueados por Alice y Carlisle, justo detrás de nosotros, Bella, Edward y Esme, para cerrar Emmet y Rose.

\- Apresurémonos – apremió mi esposo -. Es más rápido por el ascensor.

\- ¿Temes algo? – preguntó mi padre.

\- De ellos, no – le contestó -; pero Alondra debe alimentarse pronto... Es un sufrimiento innecesario, el de ella.

\- Tiene razón – lo apoyó Jasper.

Fue así que me sacaron de aquel edificio.

Fuera había dos vehículos. En el primero, subimos Batista, manejando; a su lado, Carlisle; atrás, Alice y Jasper; entre los cuales iba yo.

Los demás, subieron en el otro coche, el que iba manejando Ed.

Al estar de vuelta con mi familia, volví a respirar y entonces, dije:

\- Carlisle, por favor, quiero salir de Italia... Aún puedo esperar para alimentarme, pero quiero irme.

\- Eso es insensato – dijo Jasper -. Vamos a tomar un avión para regresar y estará lleno de humanos.

\- Carlisle – insistí suplicando -, yo sé que puedo. Además, van a ir todos. No saldré de control.

\- Alondra, principiando – me contestó -, es peligroso. Es un riesgo innecesario. Y lo otro, no estás en condiciones como para que te arriesgues.

\- No quiero que nos detengamos, por favor.

Entonces, mi padre miró a Jazz, para que él evaluara la situación y decidiera, pero...

\- Alice – dijo mi hermano -, ¿qué dices tú?

Yo la miré y ella me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, para decir:

\- Tú la conoces, es terca... Además, este último tiempo ha estado probando con una nueva característica familiar: el masoquismo... Sí, no va a haber problemas si nos vamos directo al aeropuerto.

El gruñido que dio mi hermano, fue coreado por mi esposo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo mi padre -. Vayamos directo al aeropuerto.

No me despegué de Jasper en ningún momento, y en cuanto nos bajamos volví a dejar de respirar. Definitivamente, era una sensación incómoda, pero era preferible a estarme abalanzando contra los humanos que nos rodeaban.

El viaje fue tranquilo, y en cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos a Exton y entre Alice y Jasper me llevaron de caza. Luego de lo cual, recién mi hermano se relajó.

Capítulo Nº 24:

Al regresar a la casa, mi padre me llevó a la biblioteca...

\- Alondra, tenemos que hablar sobre las condiciones de tu liberación. Primero que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por haber asumido algunos acuerdos, que debería haberlos consultado primero contigo.

\- Carlisle, no te preocupes. Entiendo perfectamente eso y, no importa lo que sea, yo los cumpliré, como si hubiera sido yo misma que los hubiera hecho.

\- Gracias... Bueno, lo primero es que no podrás abandonarnos. Por lo que si alguna vez vuelves a querer irte, sólo vas a poder hacerlo en compañía de alguno de nosotros.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Lo otro tiene que ver con la habilidad que descubrió Aro en ti... La verdad, es que fue el punto más difícil de negociar. Pero creo que también estarás de acuerdo con lo que se logró... No deberás usarlo nunca más... Aunque yo le aseguré que si tú no te sentías en peligro, no tendrías necesidad de ocuparlo.

\- Y tuviste razón. Tampoco tengo problema con eso.

\- Ahora, si llegas a romper alguno de los acuerdos logrados, ellos quedarán libres de volver a capturarte o terminar con tu existencia.

\- Suponía algo así.

\- Pero, eso no es todo... Y es el motivo por el que quise sostener esta conversación contigo a solas... Si llegaras a romper estos acuerdos, vas a poner en peligro a todos nosotros, ya que estamos avalando tu proceder.

\- Carlisle, pero ¿por qué hiciste eso?

\- Eres parte de nuestra familia y todos debemos protegernos los unos a los otros... Ahora, esto último sólo lo sabemos ambos, con Batista, Edward y Alice. Por favor, consérvalo contigo. Sé que me entiendes.

Sólo asentí. Lo entendía a la perfección, especialmente al recordar la cara con la que me miraba Rose en la sala de audiencias. Además de ser una protección para el resto de la familia. Luego de una pausa, continuó...

\- Además, es importante que sepas otra cosa... – dudó un poco – Sin que te dieras cuenta, Aro estuvo investigando sobre tu transformación, porque de todas tus habilidades, la única que no tenía una explicación lógica, era tu capacidad de llorar. Como tú sabrás, la lágrima cae cuando se cierra el lagrimal, por eso los nuestros no pueden hacerlo, ya que en nuestros cuerpos no se producen cambios físicos, pero el tuyo puede hacerlo. Has logrado efectuar ese pequeño cambio... Dime, ahora, qué recuerdas de tu transformación.

\- El dolor – contesté.

\- Pero, inmediatamente, antes de eso.

No entendía a que iba todo eso, pero comencé a contarle lo que me acordaba...

\- Con Camilo buscábamos un lugar donde hospedarnos, cuando se acercó María, ofreciendo habitaciones en su casa... Nos habló en español, por eso confiamos... Nos llevó a un lugar donde pudiéramos comer algo. Camilo se ofreció para buscar al encargado y nos dejó a nosotras sentadas. A los pocos segundos, ella me dijo que iría al servicio... Como Camilo no regresaba, fue a buscarlo, y vi que ella lo estaba transformando – cerré mis ojos ante ese recuerdo –... Ella me vio y me atacó... Ahí se vuelve confuso... Recuerdo cuando me mordió y cuando dejó de hacerlo, porque la apartaron de mí. Según supe después fue Camilo. Luego, el dolor.

\- O sea, que no recuerdas cuánto tiempo pasó desde que te muerde hasta que Camilo la aparta.

\- No. Como te digo, es todo muy confuso.

\- Alondra, fueron segundos. Por eso, María decía que algo había sucedido cuando te transformó. Esa es la razón por la que fuiste diferente, la cantidad de ponzoña fue sólo la suficiente como para transformarte. Esa fue la razón por la que tu período como neófita, duró más de dos años – luego me explicó –. La ponzoña actuó en ti más lentamente. Hasta es probable que sea la razón, por la que sufres los desmayos y revivas el proceso de transformación... Es el motivo por el que puedes llorar.

\- ¿Estoy entre dos mundos? – consulté, pues era lo que mi mente lograba procesar.

\- Se podría decir... Es por eso que Aro te quería con ellos. Eres aún más especial, entre los especiales... O como él dijo: "Una gema única e irreproducible". Ya que es difícil que alguien pueda tener la fuerza y concentración necesarias para repetirlo.

Esbocé una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, seré la pieza que siempre falte en su colección.

Con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta a lo que Carlisle se refería con: "fuerza y concentración". Para transformar a un humano en alguien como nosotros, eso es lo que se necesita: fuerza y concentración... Nunca, ninguno de nosotros podría tener lo suficiente de ambos, para que sólo durara segundos.

Mi cuerpo rígido había logrado aquel pequeño cambio. El que me hacía especial, aunque también, apetecible. Pero, yo tenía con quienes estar, quienes me hacían sentir verdaderamente querida, no por mis habilidades, sino por mí, por ser Alondra. No era un aquelarre frío e impersonal, era una familia, mi familia; lo que siempre había deseado y de la que no volvería a apartarme.

Cuando terminó con esos temas... tomó otro aún más delicado: mi esposo.

\- Alondra, ahora, quería preguntarte qué va a pasar con Batista. Supongo que en todo este tiempo debes haber pensado en que debes tomar una decisión.

Claro que lo había hecho, había pensado en mi esposo, y en todo lo que había pasado.

Durante todo lo que había sucedido en Volterra, yo me había refugiado en Jasper. Y en aquel momento, lo estaba haciendo en mi padre. Realmente, me sentía como el avestruz.

Batista me había pedido perdón, pero yo no podía perdonar algo así. Me sentía traicionada, humillada... Era cosa de pensar en él, y que mi imaginación volara, viéndolo abrazar a Tanya, besándose, acariciándose. Y mis ojos se inundaban...

\- Alondra – continuó Carlisle -, no creo que siendo como eres, no seas capaz de perdonar. En especial, si nunca pasó nada que merezca ser perdonado.

\- No sé – contesté -. Es que lastima, y mucho... Tal vez demasiado.

\- ¿Crees que sería posible que ambos se sentaran a hablar del asunto?... Pero, que sólo fuera conversarlo.

\- Él fue el que quiso luchar – me disculpé.

\- Lo sé, pero tú no lo sacaste de su error.

Tenía razón.

\- Ahora – continuó -, puedo decirle que venga, pero siempre y cuando, se comprometan a hablar y tratar de solucionar esta desavenencia... Se nota mucho que se aman, pero si no bajan la guardia, ambos seguirán hiriéndose tontamente. ¿Qué dices?

\- Bueno – dije finalmente -, sólo hablaremos.

Él me sonrió y salió.

Poco después, golpearon a la puerta y ésta se abrió sin esperar respuesta. Se asomó Batista, que me dijo:

\- Disculpa, Carlisle me dijo que ahora podríamos conversar.

\- Sí – confirmé -, pasa.

Yo estaba de pie frente a uno de los estantes de libros. Él cerró la puerta y se acercó, parándose a mi lado.

\- En verdad, que siento todo lo que ha ocurrido este último tiempo – me dijo -. Siento que todo es culpa mía.

\- No te voy a negar que tienes parte en todo – le dije -, pero es compartida... Yo también debería haber hecho cosas que no hice.

\- No debes recriminarte por eso, porque yo debería haberte dicho cosas que siempre pensé que quedarían en el pasado... Por favor, ven. Acompáñame – dijo y tomó mi mano, llevándome al asiento, donde nos acomodamos -. En nuestra vida en común, hemos tenido grandes aciertos, como es el hecho de comprendernos sólo a través de la mirada. Pero, tal vez por lo mismo, nunca tuvimos la curiosidad de saber más de lo que había sido nuestras vidas, antes de conocernos.

\- Tal vez tengas razón – confirmé -, pero el hecho de que yo no tuviera memoria, propició esa falta de interés.

\- Podría ser, aunque lo que no me explico, es cómo, siendo tú tan curiosa, nunca demostraste interés en saber qué había hecho yo, antes de conocerte.

\- Siempre lo reprimí... No sé, lo encontraba impropio. No quería que te sintieras mal.

\- No te voy a negar eso, pero hubiera sido preferible a la desolación que me ha acompañado estos últimos meses... Por eso, quiero subsanarlo... – y se quedó en silencio.

Nuevamente, sentí que le costaba hablar.

\- Batista, no es necesario – intenté que no se esforzara en decir algo que de alguna forma le dolía.

\- Sí – me contradijo -, es muy necesario. No quiero que me malentiendas... Esto sucedió veintisiete años antes de encontrarte... En ese tiempo, aún dirigía mis pasos al norte de la Línea del Ecuador, y me encontré con Rob... ¿Te acuerdas de él? – sólo asentí, pues era uno de los amigos que me había presentado en los cinco primeros años que estuvimos juntos – Bueno, él me contó que había conocido a tres hermanas que tenían residencia en Denali y que eran diferentes al resto de nosotros... Que debía conocerlas... Como no tenía claro el camino que seguiría, no me pareció mala idea ver si podía encontrarlas... Seguí las señas que Rob me había dado, hasta que las encontré... En la Guardia, había escuchado hablar de Carlisle, pero nunca imaginé que alguien más hubiera tenido la misma idea que él... Las vi diferentes y eso fue lo que me atrajo... Con ellas intenté seguir esa dieta, pero era difícil...

Vi que inconscientemente, se estaba comenzando a desviar del tema que era importante, entonces, le dije:

\- Batista, pero qué pasó con Tanya.

\- Verdad, Tanya... De las tres hermanas, ella sobresalía... Tiene un carácter fuerte y... – no terminó – Bueno, esencialmente fuerte.

\- ¿Qué ibas a decir? – interrogué.

\- Olvídalo. Para el relato es la cualidad que más importa.

Bajé mi vista y susurré:

\- Íbamos tan bien.

\- Por favor, créeme.

\- Difícil, si te estás guardando cosas.

\- Es que... – dudó – De acuerdo, la palabra era "sensual". Una combinación atrayente, que me hizo pensar que estaba enamorado de ella, pero sólo era una ilusión... ¿Sabes cuándo lo supe? Cuando le conté mi problema con los Vulturis... Ella casi me ordenó que me fuera... Fue entonces que viajé a Brasil y conocí a Carlisle y su familia... Fue ahí cuando Alice me dijo que te encontraría y que serías mi verdadero amor... Fue ahí cuando Carlisle me dijo su teoría sobre el que debía encontrar a mi verdadera pareja, y que juntos nos apoyaríamos para tener una dieta más civilizada...

\- Pero, en la boda volvieron a encontrarse...

\- Te recuerdo que Alice hizo la lista de invitados... Cuando vi el nombre de ella, me pregunté si sería conveniente, pero no quise oponerme, pensando que llamaría mucho la atención si así lo hacía... Después de la ceremonia, cuando Alice te llevó para que te cambiaras, ella me buscó y me pidió disculpas por como se había comportado conmigo y quedamos como amigos...

\- Amigos que quisieron recordar viejos tiempos en el viaje a Denali – lo interrumpí.

\- No digas eso, que no es cierto... ¿Recuerdas que yo estaba enojado porque habías aceptado ayudar a Jasper, después de cómo te había tratado?

\- No estabas enojado, estabas celoso – corregí.

\- Bueno, tal vez un poco... Pero cuando llegamos, Tanya se dio cuenta que algo ocurría y quiso ayudar a que se me pasara el mal humor y cuando tú entraste a la casa, yo me quedé conversando con ella... Se dio cuenta de lo que me enojaba estar ahí y me dijo que se alegraba de que yo te hubiera encontrado. Me comentó que Alice le había contado que tú eras muy especial, y que te quería mucho, pero que tenías la habilidad de hacer perder la paciencia de Jasper, haciendo que no pudiera controlarse... No sé, pero cada cosa que me decía, en vez de hacerme sentir mejor, era todo lo contrario, por eso prefirió dejarme solo... En ese momento llegaste tú, diciéndome palabras que me hirieron más. Por lo que quise despejarme un poco, alejándome de ahí... Ella me siguió y estuvimos conversando, hasta que me dijo una gran verdad. Yo estaba irremediablemente enamorado de ti y que era el peor de los tontos si era cierto que sentía celos de Jasper, que sólo te veía como una hermana pequeña y molestosa... Después que me dijo eso, fue cuando hice la peor tontería, me fui... Orgullosamente pensé que si en verdad me querías, me buscarías; y yo estaría en Chile... Lo que no tomé en cuenta, fue que yo había sido el tonto, que yo era quién tenía que buscarte, no tú.

\- ¿Me juras que son sólo amigos?

\- Nada más que amigos... ¿Podrás perdonarme?

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo amaba. Pero...

\- Con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- De ahora en adelante, ambos deberemos contarnos algo de lo que fue nuestro pasado, cada día. Sin importar qué tan duro pueda resultar.

Por un momento, sólo me miró. Hasta que...

\- De acuerdo, aunque te advierto que hay muchas cosas por las que no estoy orgulloso.

\- Al igual que yo. En la libreta que leíste, sólo contaba de mi vida humana y algunos pensamientos del momento en que lo escribí, pero hay cosas que preferiría olvidar y que lamento haber recordado.

\- Pero no pensemos en eso ahora... De lo que quiero hablar es algo más importante.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – me extrañó.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo, nuevamente?

Esa pregunta sacó una sonrisa de mí, haciéndome retroceder en el tiempo... Aquella tonta idea, la que había comenzado todo eso.

\- ¿Te gustaría? – insistió.

Claro que me gustaría, pero como estaba planeada, como una boda doble, con mis hermanos, y recordé lo que me había dicho Jazz, la visión de Alice no había cambiado, no era clara, pero estaba ahí.

Así que, contesté:

\- Claro que me gustaría, quisiera retomar los preparativos que estábamos haciendo.

\- Entonces, hagámoslo... Vamos a hablarlo con Alice y Jasper.

\- Espera... Déjame intentar algo...

Y pensé: "Ed, ¿está mi hermanito cerca?... Si es así, ¿le puedes decir que venga a la biblioteca con Alice?"

Pocos segundos después, llegó un mensaje a mi móvil (devuelto por mi padre): "Ambos salieron. Me alegro por ustedes."

Y pensé: "Gracias. Ahora, por favor, desconéctate."

Batista sólo me miraba y sonreía. Así, me expliqué...

\- Alice y Jasper salieron... Si conozco a mi hermana, van a demorar. Ya tendremos tiempo de conversarlo más tranquilamente.

\- Entonces, vamos a nuestra habitación... ¿Ed se va a desconectar o lo haremos nosotros?

\- Él lo hará o de lo contrario va a lamentar haber nacido.

\- Te amo.

\- No más que yo.

Y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto, donde no salimos hasta el día siguiente.

Epílogo:

Dos meses después, realizamos la boda, a la que no invitamos a María. Yo ya la conocía y no quería volver a verla. De hecho, con Jasper, no hemos vuelto a escuchar nada de ella, ni para bien ni para mal.

Aquella fue una ocasión especial, para unir a toda la familia, incluidos Renesmee y Jacob, junto a Raymond y Anne. También fueron invitados Huilen y Nahuel. Nuevamente, debí darle las gracias a él, ya que por su gran poder de observación, pude acercarme a Jake, sin desaparecer a los cinco metros... Lo que descubrió, fue que era algo con el olor de los licántropos, que no me permitía aproximarme más. Claro, que debía dejar de respirar. Situación incómoda, pero que era un gran paso para mí. Algún día espero poder superar definitivamente aquello.

La Luna de Miel, decidimos hacerla por separado... Jasper, Alice y yo, no teníamos problemas de haber hecho planes juntos, pero los tres estuvimos de acuerdo que por el bienestar psíquico de mi esposo, era mejor que la tomáramos por separado. Mis hermanos escogieron Alaska, mientras nosotros viajamos a Brasil, a la ciudad de Sao Francisco de Paula, que hoy se llama Pelotas, donde había nacido Batista. Donde empezamos a buscar a su familia... Aún estamos en eso, pero tenemos tiempo, en verdad toda la eternidad.

Lo único que con todo lo de aquella boda, al resto de mis hermanos, les encantó la idea de hacerlas dobles; ya que seis meses después, Emmet con Rose y Edward con Bella, decidieron copiar mi idea, haciendo dichosa a nuestra madre y por extensión a nuestro padre.

En un par de meses más, viajaremos todos, de vuelta a Estados Unidos. Aún no sabemos exactamente dónde... Bueno, al menos Alice no ha adelantado nada, pero queremos olvidarnos un poco de Europa y sus habitantes, especialmente de los Vulturis, de quienes no hemos vuelto a saber nada, debido a que yo me cuido mucho en lo que se refiere a los compromisos que adquirió Carlisle en mi nombre.

Ahora, Clara y Neville ya están viviendo cerca de Washington D.C., y personalmente me encantaría escoger algún sitio cercano a ellos. En verdad que a mi hermana la he tenido un poco en el olvido, y me gustaría poder estrechar mis lazos con ella. Aunque mi esposo, mi maestro, mi amigo, mi todo... me trata de animar diciendo que también tendremos tiempo para eso... ¿Qué puedo hacer, si lo amo?

Ahora, puedo decir que he encontrado mi rol en este mundo y gracias a eso, soy feliz. Y se lo debo a mi familia perfecta.

Espero que los que hayan leído mi historia, hayan aprendido que todo en nuestras existencias cuesta. La "Perfección" no es fácil de alcanzar, pero que es posible hacerlo. Yo he tomado caminos equivocados, pero que mirando hacia atrás, agradezco. Nada de lo que nos sucede es en vano, no se olviden de eso, sólo hay que saber sacar el provecho de lo que nos pasa para poder alcanzar la felicidad.

Gracias por haberme acompañado.

Alondra Cullen (†Virginia Ruíz).

FIN.


End file.
